Panser les plaies
by Brunhylde
Summary: Violet Potter, la jumelle du survivant , se réveille après la bataille de Poudlard, on lui apprend que Fred Weasley, l'homme qu'elle aime, est mort. Le temps passe et la blessure ne guérit pas. Violet se renferme sur elle-même. Afin de rendre la joie de vivre à sa soeur, Harry, aidé du professeur Mcgonagall ,lui offre des vacances...dans le passé ! SS/OC
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques/commentaires en reviews =) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il y aura un voyage dans le temps mais pas à l'époque des Maraudeurs (j'ai longtemps hésité mais je me suis dit que c'était vu et revu ). Je vais essayer de respecter le caractère des personnages de l'œuvre originale mais je me réserve le droit de les modifier (bah ouais hein c'est ma fic 8P). Et puis même si Dumbledore est décédé je compte bien le faire apparaître, notre citronné international ! (Et puis bon voyage dans le temps oblige, il ne sera pas mort tout le temps XD). J'ai classé cette fic M par mesure de sécurité mais j'pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de langage vulgaire ou autre, c'est juste au cas où^^ Voilà, vous êtes prévenu ! Pour le rythme de publication, je ne peux pas vous donner de fréquence exacte mais je vais faire des efforts pour que ce soit régulier =).

Je finirai par dire que tout appartient à J.K Rowling ( sauf mon personnage OC ^^), que cette fic ne me rapporte pas d'argent et tout le reste !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Prologue

« Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers voleront en éclats, une journée de l'épée, une journée rouge avant que le soleil ne se lève ! » Les Seigneur des anneaux-Le retour du Roi.

Depuis combien de temps la bataille faisait rage ? Aucun être-humain ou non- des deux camps n'auraient su le dire. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps maintenant mais ce n'était important pour personne.

Les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts touchaient aussi bien les amis que les ennemis. Certains murs de Poudlard étaient soufflés sous le coup de maléfices puissants. Les corps jonchaient le sol, entremêlés pitoyablement dans la mort, il n'y avait plus d'adversaires ou d'alliés, ils étaient tous pareil, figés. L'odeur de sang, de fumée et de la mort prenait à la gorge. Une horreur.

Et puis le soleil se leva, morne, comme si l'astre savait qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour éclairer de toute sa splendeur. Et enfin, le vrai combat débuta. Tous les horcruxes avaient été détruit. C'était le dernier combat, celui qui déciderait de l'avenir du monde sorcier. Et Harry était seul face à Voldemort. Mais Elle avait confiance en lui, ils s'étaient entraînés longtemps, elle connaissait la force qui habitait son frère aussi bien qu'elle connaissait la sienne.

Et finalement toute cette folie pris fin, Elle vit Harry triompher du Lord et une ineptie lui traversa l'esprit « avec une tête pareille, c'est un service qu'il lui a rendu »…Franchement !

Après ça, les souvenirs étaient flous, probablement qu'elle succomba au délicieux appel de l'inconscience, après tout, le combat avait été rude et intense et malgré son entraînement, elle n'en était pas sortie indemne. Mais peu importait, Harry était vivant et ils avaient gagné. Enfin.


	2. Chapitre 1 - La Perte

Chapitre 1

« Au temple il y a un poème intitulé La Perte, gravé dans la pierre. Il tient en trois mots que le poète a rayés. On ne peut pas dire la perte, on ne peut que la ressentir. »- Mémoire d'une geisha.

Il ne s'écoula en réalité pas beaucoup de temps entre le moment où Violet, sœur jumelle du Survivant-désormais Sauveur- s'était évanouie et l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut d'abord les bruits autour d'elle qui la tirèrent de sa torpeur , une rumeur d'agitation mais pas quelque chose d'agressif. Non, s'il avait fallu qu'elle compare ces sons à quelque chose, elle aurait dit une fourmilière. Des gens qui murmuraient ou parlaient un peu plus fort, des voix qui enchaînaient les incantations de soins et…des pleurs aussi.

Finalement, Violet ouvrit ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de son frère et de feu sa mère. La lumière la dérangea quelque peu mais après s'y être habituée, la jeune fille se redressa-non sans difficultés- et put constater qu'elle se trouvait sur un brancard de fortune dans ce qui avait été la Grande Salle. Un genre d'infirmerie de guerre en soit.

Elle tourna finalement la tête à sa droite et plongea son regard dans celui de son jumeau. Elle put y lire la paix mais aussi la tristesse, il y avait eu des morts. Il s'inquiétait pour elle aussi. Violet lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et Harry la pris dans ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi , en silence, parce que les mots étaient tout simplement superflus.

Néanmoins, le sentiment de soulagement s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à une sourde angoisse qui lui tomba sur les épaules sans crier gare. La brunette s'écarta doucement de son frère et lui demanda d'une voix qui tremblait à peine :

- Dis-moi qui est mort.

Harry sembla hésiter un instant puis finalement lâcha un soupir de résignation et s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur cadette-de quelques minutes mais cadette quand même !- et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Colin Crivey, Lavande Brown, Rémus et Tonks…

Sa phrase resta en suspend et Violet fronça les sourcils, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement alors qu'elle sentait une sueur froide s'emparer d'elle. Qui d'autre était mort ?! Quelqu'un qui comptait apparemment…Alors qui…Finalement, Harry resserra son emprise sur elle et la jeune fille se prépara à encaisser un coup dur.

- Et Fred…

Non…Pas Fred, tout le monde sauf lui ! Pas son premier vrai petit-ami…Soudainement, elle eut l'impression que tout l'air de la Terre avait disparu ou alors l'oxygène lui jouait un bien vilain tours en refusant d'entrer dans ses poumons. Mais ça ne comptait pas, peu importait la sensation de se noyer, Fred était mort…Mort, ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Des souvenirs de lui, d'eux, fusèrent devant ses yeux. Son rouquin faisant une de ses blague à Dudley, Fred qui lui tenait fièrement la main le jour de l'ouverture de Farces pour sorciers facétieux, Fred nu sous les draps qui la regardait avec tendresse après lui avoir offert sa première fois…Et tous leurs projets…Ils devaient s'installer ensemble après la guerre et il aurait continué à lui exposer toutes les idées farfelues mais géniales que George et lui auraient eu pour la boutique et elle aurait ri aux éclats en les entendant. Ils auraient été heureux.

- Respire Violet ! s'exclama Harry, qui commençait à paniquer face à la réaction de sa sœur.

La dite sœur leva des yeux brillant de larmes vers son jumeau et aspira une grande goulée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons. Elle s'évertua ensuite à inspirer et à expirer sans penser à autre chose. Elle parvint finalement à regagner un semblant de calme et son visage devint peu à peu tout à fait impassible. Elle ne pleura pas. Oh bien sûr, elle en crevait d'envie mais elle avait décidé de ne pas craquer maintenant. Et puis ça servirait à quoi de craquer, de se déshydrater pour cause de pleurs trop violents ?! Fred était mort et elle aurait beau chialer comme une madeleine, ça ne lui rendrait pas la vie. Elle se sentit morte elle aussi et vieille également.

Un peu ironique de se sentir vieille à 17 ans, presque 18 non ? Mais cette guerre avait été épuisante et au final, le prix à payer pour le plus grand bien était beaucoup trop élevé pour elle. Violet ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un martyr prêt à tout sacrifier pour sauver les autres et s'il avait fallu tuer ou torturer pour faire revenir Fred, elle l'aurait fait. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Mais voilà, la mort était quelque chose d'irrémédiable et comme Dumbledore le répétait souvent aux jumeaux, on ne pouvait pas faire revenir les défunts à la vie.

- Comment…bafouilla-t-elle.

- On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, George et lui ont été séparé…Mais on sait que ça a été rapide et qu'il n'a pas souffert.

- S'il n'a pas souffert alors ! Déclara-t-elle avec une dose de sarcasme à faire pâlir un certain professeur de Potions.

- Violet…

- Excuse-moi, Harry, je crois que…j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-elle sur un ton plus doux.

- Non bien sûr.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis se leva et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui tenaient une tasse dans leurs mains, sans doutes du thé ou du café. Peu importait, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien boire du Whisky Pur Feu dans leur foutue tasse, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Bordel…Fred était mort.

Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Cette réalité était insupportable et pourtant Violet ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Si elle avait été seule, elle se serait mise à hurler et à balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Au lieu de quoi, elle se hissa sur ses jambes tremblantes et ignora les ordres de Madame Pomfresh qui lui disait de se rallonger et qu'elle avait encore des potions à lui faire avaler.

Et la vérité c'est qu'elle s'en fichait bien de tout ça, des potions, de sa santé, de sa vie.

Elle était morte avec Fred et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

La jeune sorcière dépassa les portes de la Grande Salle et ignora tant bien que mal les souvenirs d'un temps plus heureux où Fred avait mangé ici. Et elle se mit à courir sans savoir où aller. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il ne soit plus là. Parce que l'accepter c'était cesser de vivre et d'espérer et ça, ce n'était pas possible. Pas après s'être entraînée aussi durement, s'être battue pour la paix, s'être acharnée corps et âme à rester en vie. Pas après toutes ces épreuves.

La brune trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur des gravats, des acromentules mortes et d'autres choses non identifiées et qui devaient le rester. Finalement elle s'arrêta enfin alors qu'elle atteignait une rive du Lac Noir. A bout de souffle, ses blessures se rappelèrent à elle. La jumelle du Sauveur se laissa choir dans l'herbe fraîche mais s'interdit de pleurer. Non, elle n'accepterait pas cette mort. C'était impensable !

Après plusieurs longues minutes, l'inconscient vint reprendre ses droits. Accordant une pause à Violet qui était à bout aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Elle s'abandonna dans l'oubli avec une joie morbide, pas certaine que quelqu'un la trouverait ici, paumée sous un arbre. Et puis tant pis s'ils la laissaient moisir ici, ce n'était plus important. Plus rien ne l'était.

Non loin de l'arbre au pied duquel reposait Violet, une silhouette sombre s'approchait. A première vue, elle n'avait rien d'amical mais comme les choses ne sont jamais simples, cette personne n'était pas un ennemi.

Le professeur Rogue avait suivi la jeune femme à une distance respectable. Dans l'ombre, comme toujours. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Potter-frère lui avait bien jeté un coup d'œil quand il avait passé les portes de la Grande Salle mais il s'était finalement détourné après lui avoir adressé un regard qui signifiait « vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à l'écart, mon vieux » . Comme si l'avis d'un Potter comptait.

Oui, vous allez me dire qu'il était paradoxal de dénigrer Potter-frère alors qu'il n'avait rien du tout contre Potter-sœur…Mais les choses n'étaient jamais simples avec cet homme d'apparence froide et insensible. Rien n'était jamais simple avec la famille Potter non plus, surtout en ce qui concernait cette génération.

Finalement, le professeur s'approcha de la jeune fille inconsciente et la regarda avec ce qu'il semblait être un mélange de tristesse et d'attente, cette lueur néanmoins disparut bien vite, étouffée par les boucliers d'occlumancie. Il caressa sa chevelure noire et emmêlée du bout des doigts mais retira sa main vivement en se traitant mentalement de « cornichon décérébré à tendance Poufsouffle ». Il prit délicatement Violet dans ses bras et la reconduisit dans la Grande Salle afin d'y être soignée convenablement. Une fois certain qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas à nouveau, il retourna s'occuper des autres blessés comme si de rien n'était.

Severus aurait dû se reposer comme Madame Pomfresh se tuait à lui répéter mais le Maître des Potions supportait bien la douleur, après tout, il avait été le jouet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son défouloir et avant ça, Tobias Snape s'était occupé de l'endurcir. Non, la douleur n'était pas un problème et grâce aux larmes de Phoenix - Fumseck était revenu pour aider le camp de la Lumière, et il semblait proche du gamin Potter- il était pratiquement comme neuf. Autant dire que cette fois-ci, il avait vu la mort de près ! D'ailleurs le potionniste avait pensé qu'il mourrait dans cette pièce poussiéreuse de la Cabane Hurlante. Décidément, cette maudite bicoque devait en avoir après sa vie !

Et puis soudain, la réalité le frappa. Severus était libre. Plus de Face de serpent à espionner, il n'avait plus besoin de risquer sa vie à chaque minutes et plus que tout, il était enfin reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Pas que la célébrité fut attrayante, non, il s'en contrefichait mais il ne voulait pas non plus aller croupir à Azkaban alors qu'il était du bon côté depuis longtemps ! Le professeur de Potions allait enfin pouvoir respirer, vivre sa vie. Peut-être même qu'il quitterait son poste de professeur pour ouvrir une boutique de potions ou alors il se consacrerait à la recherche. Ou peut-être bien qu'il prendrait un apprenti si une personne de qualité se présentait. Severus Snape n'aimait pas enseigner aux élèves lambdas, les potions étaient une matière qui demandait de la rigueur, de la logique , de la précision mais également une certaine passion. Peu de gens réunissaient toutes ces qualités. Alors oui, enseigner à des élèves qui ne s'intéressent pas du tout au sujet et qui font exploser les chaudrons était quelque chose de vraiment barbant…Mais enseigner à quelqu'un de valeur devait être toute autre chose.

Bref, comme tous les survivants, le Maître des Potions venait de réaliser que la guerre était finie. Le monde sorcier allait pouvoir se reconstruire. Ca prendrait du temps et la victoire ne s'était pas faite sans morts mais les choses s'arrangeraient.


	3. Chapitre 2- 1 an plus tard

Bonjour ! Je suis contente de voir que j'ai quelques lecteurs(ou lectrices!). J'ai eu un peu de mal à savoir quand arrêter le chapitre 2, de même, je ne savais pas tellement comment résumer l'année qui s'est écoulé ^^ ' Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose , il y aura plus d'explications dans le chapitre suivant =)

Chapitre 2 – 1 an plus tard.

_« mon coeur a mal _

_et une langueur sourde presse mes sens _

_comme si j'avais bu la ciguë – _John Keats Odes_ »ciguë _

La communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne avait repris sa vie. Les premiers temps n'avaient été facile pour personne, il y avait tant à faire et tellement de monde à pleurer. Un nouveau ministre avait été trouvé en la personne de Kingsley Shackelbolt et la plupart des sorciers s'accordaient à dire qu'il faisait du bon travail.

Les membres de l'ordre et plus généralement les personnes ayant pris part à la bataille de Poudlard avaient été décorés et remerciés chaleureusement par tout le monde. Les morts avaient été pleurés et enterrés, les personnes tombées au combat avaient tous reçu les honneurs.

Et puis peu à peu, les gens avaient repris le court de leur vie, profitant de la paix que la mort de Lord Voldemort avait fait naître. Le Chemin de Traverse était redevenu un lieu de vie et de gaieté et le commerce de George- Fred lui avait légué sa part- fleurissait plus que jamais. La-nouvellement ouverte-boutique de potions et ingrédients de Severus Rogue marchait pas mal également.

Après deux mois de repos, Harry et Violet avaient pu entrer au bureau des Aurors où deux sorciers-et pas n'importe lesquels- étaient plus qu'utiles. Il restait des mangemorts en fuite à punir. Harry Potter était un sorcier puissant aucun doute là-dessus mais sa jumelle ne l'était pas moins.

Les premiers temps, Violet avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rire ou respirer librement tellement la douleur de la perte était insoutenable puis elle avait trouvé son salut dans la vendetta. Au début, la jeune femme ne pensait pas que les choses prendraient de telles proportions mais finalement, elle était devenue peu à peu une véritable droguée du boulot. Elle avait passé son temps libre à apprendre plus de sortilège-pas forcément tous très recommandables-la jeune femme avait également appris le maniement des armes blanches et l'art des combats à mains nues. Bref, Violet était devenue au fil des mois, une véritable guerrière.

Une routine s'était établie dans son quotidien et lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, elle apprenait toujours plus de choses pour se défendre et se battre, et ses domaines d'apprentissage étaient vastes, aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Ses proches avaient de plus en plus de mal à la reconnaître. Si au départ la jumelle du Sauveur avait pensé pouvoir tourné la page après avoir fait enfermer trois ou quatre mangemorts, aujourd'hui, elle se plongeait corps et âme dans son travail pour ne plus penser, ne plus exister. Peu à peu, elle avait fini par se couper d'à peu près tout le monde et se débrouillait toujours pour éviter les réunions « de famille » avec les Weasley et d'autres anciens membres de l'Ordre ou d'anciens camarades de classe. Les voir était trop difficile et Violet ne voulait pas se souvenir de sa vie avant. De ses anciens rêves et de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu avec la guerre. Traquer des mangemorts était une chose plus facile. Oui, elle ne faisait pas vraiment honneur aux Gryffondors en agissant ainsi mais tant pis !

Et en cette fin Juin, Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier et grand frère -okay, seulement de plusieurs minutes mais grand frère quand même!-de Violet Potter, marchait d'un pas décidé dans un couloir de Poudlard, il s'arrêta devant la statue de gargouille et donna le mot de passe « polynectar », il se dit que décidément, le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas le don de créer des mots de passe farfelus comme le regretté Professeur Dumbledore. Le jeune homme chassa cependant bien vite cette pensée de sa tête et frappa à la porte du bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard, à qui il rendait visite assez souvent plus par amitié que pour une quelconque activité de l'Ordre. Il entra après y avoir été invité, salua la sorcière avec chaleur, caressa Fumseck-le phoenix semblait s'être lié avec la nouvelle directrice- et pris place dans le fauteuil qu'elle lui présenta. La femme s'installa en face de lui, à son bureau et après avoir servi le thé, elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire :

- Vous avez l'air en forme, Harry, commença-t-elle.

- Oui, ça va bien, les choses se calment, la plupart des mangemorts en fuite ont été arrêté, on peut souffler un peu, déclara-t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Et comment va Violet ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Oh, vous savez, je ne la vois pas beaucoup non plus, si on ne travaillait pas au même endroit, je crois que je n'aurais aucune nouvelle, dit-il avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

- Elle n'a toujours pas accepté ?

- Non...A vrai dire, je me demande si elle acceptera un jour, plus ça va et moins je la reconnais...

Un silence pesant s'installa, le sujet « Violet » était toujours sensible. Le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore décida donc à ce moment-là de se mêler à la conversation. S'il avait été vivant, nul doute que le pétillement dans ses yeux aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de l'ancienne directrice des lions.

- Bonjour Harry, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation, à Minerva et à toi et j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait aider Violet, déclara le sorcier en piochant un bonbon au citron dans le bol qui était peint en face de lui.

- Une idée, Monsieur ? Demanda Harry en voyant bien que Dumbledore attendait un signe de sa part.

- Vois-tu, ta sœur me rappelle quelqu'un qui a traversé la même épreuve plusieurs années plus tôt...Et je pense qu'il serait bon pour eux deux de se rencontrer.

- Et qui est cette personne, Professeur ? La connaissons-nous ?

- Vous la connaissez sans vraiment la connaître, dit-il en fourrant le bonbon dans sa bouche.

- Albus, de qui parlez-vous ? Demanda directement Minerva.

- Je parle de Severus Rogue, bien sûr !

- Severus Rogue ?! S'exclama Harry.

- Mais je ne parle pas du Severus Rogue que tu connais Harry, je parle de celui qu'il était quand il avait 22 ans.

Après plusieurs détails à régler, les trois complices décidèrent de programmer ce voyage dans le temps au début de la semaine suivante, à savoir le 3 Juillet, ça laissait quatre jours à Harry pour préparer les affaires de sa sœur et prévenir Gawain Robards, leur supérieur, de l'absence de Violet. Etant donné l'efficacité de la jeune femme ces derniers temps, le Sauveur n'aurait aucun mal à le convaincre. Le plus difficile dans tout ça serait de convaincre la dite-sœur de se prêter au jeu. Harry sentait qu'il allait devoir faire ressortir son côté Serpentard et ne pas tout lui divulguer, voire lui servir une histoire inventée de toutes pièces.

Le Sauveur décida donc de prévenir sa jumelle au dernier moment afin de lui laisser le moins de chance possible de se dérober. Et de toutes manières, il était bien décidé à la traîner de gré ou de force dans le bureau de McGonagall si cette tête de mûle ne voulait pas venir.

Il rendit donc visite à sa sœur le dimanche après-midi, la veille du départ. Elle s'était installée au Square Grimmaurd, lui avait préféré acheter une maison neuve où il vivait avec Ginny.

La propriété de son parrain l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise et il se demandait comment faisait Violet pour vivre ici mais le sorcier se dit avec tristesse que l'ambiance des lieux devait bien coller avec l'humeur de sa petite sœur ces derniers temps. Il entra sans frapper, de toutes façons, il était le seul à lui rendre visite. Harry trouva la jeune femme dans le salon, croulant sous des livres divers et variés. Ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient au dessus des fesses, aussi noirs que les siens, étaient tressés, elle avait l'air concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Elle portait un pantalon de jogging gris et un débardeur blanc. La jeune femme n'impressionnait pas physiquement, elle était de taille modeste, à peine 1m60 et paraissait menue mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, ses entraînements l'avait doté d'une musculature fine mais bien présente-et utile. Bref, Violet était belle mais elle ne prenait plus vraiment soin d'elle depuis un moment. Elle avait fini par troquer jupes et talons par des jogging et des baskets.

- Ben alors, on ne salue plus son frère adoré ? Demanda Harry en faisant mine d'être vexé.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle en abandonnant à contre cœur son livre qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Je t'en pris assieds-toi.

- Comment va ma petite sœur ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça , elle protesta pour la forme, et comme tu le vois, ça va, je fais des recherches.

- Sur quoi ?

- Les animagi, je vais commencer à m'entraîner pour en devenir un mais chut, je ne compte pas me déclarer.

- C'est une bonne idée, tu crois que tu vas te transformer en quel animal ?

- Je sais pas trop...Un corbeau ce serait pas mal, c'est parfait pour espionner, tu crois pas ?

- Ouais mais ils sont un peu glauques ces piafs non ?

- Boh... Non pas tant que ça.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment de choses et d'autres puis passèrent dans la cuisine où la jeune femme servit du thé et des gâteaux secs. Harry se décida enfin à aborder les choses...Et il n'allait pas être très honnête...Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause :

- En fait, je suis venu te voir car notre supérieur m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu te rendes dans le bureau de McGonagall demain matin à 11h précise.

- Il t'a dit de ma dire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit directement ?

- J'en sais rien, il m'a juste dit de te transmettre le message vendredi soir, il n'avait pas pu le faire car tu étais déjà partie.

- Et pourquoi à Poudlard ?

- Je sais pas non plus, mais j'ai entendu dire que Minerva cherchait un nouveau prof de Défense, peut-être qu'elle a demandé à avoir un entretien avec toi ?

- Mais j'ai pas envie d'être prof moi !

- Je m'en doute bien, si ça se trouve ça n'a rien à voir.

- Mouais...C'est quand même louche cette histoire.

Et Violet n'imaginait même pas à quel point elle avait raison !


	4. Chapitre 3 - Vacances Forcées !

Bonjour !

Ce chapitre est,je crois, un peu plus long que les deux premiers, j'espère pouvoir en faire d'aussi longs(voire même plus longs) par la suite =). J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Chapitre 3- Vacances forcées.

**« Kono ryôte wa hikari wo idakeru**  
_Mon coeur cesse de battre quand je te dis adieu_  
**Sayônara no toki no shizuka na mune**  
_Mon corps vide et silencieux tend l'oreille vers le monde_ . »– Itsumo Nando Demo- Ending du voyage de Chihiro

Le lundi matin, Violet commença sa journée comme d'habitude, levée à 7 heures, elle prit un petit déjeuner, fonça à la salle de bains et s'habilla dans son uniforme d'Auror, à savoir un t-shirt noir surmonté d'une veste en cuir avec plusieurs poches intérieures et extérieures pleines de potions de soins et autres armes du genre shuriken, un pantalon kaki plein de poches où étaient dissimulées des potions d'attaques, la jeune femme avait aux pieds des rangers qui lui montaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux dans lesquelles son pantalon était rentré. Elle effectua ces tâches en mode « zombie du matin ». La jeune femme se fit une tresse africaine à la Lara Croft-elle aimait bien cette héroïne moldue- et même si quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient de sa coiffure, c'était quand même plus pratique que laisser ses cheveux libres et risquer de se prendre un Avada à cause d'une mèche dans les yeux !

A 8 heures tapantes, elle était sur son lieu de travail, occupée à trier de la paperasse. Elle entendit une collègue en retard pester contre elle en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « cette fille est pire qu'un coucou ». Oui, elle n'était jamais en retard, oui, elle était irréprochable, et alors ?! Par contre, elle savait que sa côte de popularité était vraiment variable...Soit on l'aimait, soit on la détestait, en l'occurrence, ces derniers temps, la plupart des gens penchaient plutôt pour la seconde option à cause de son comportement quelque peu...asocial dirons-nous.

Bref, elle passa la matinée à trier des papiers, remplir des rapports et d'autres trucs du genre tout aussi ennuyeux. Ce fut donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle se leva en s'étirant afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous à Poudlard. Bizarrement Harry ne s'était pas pointé de la matinée...Enfin, il avait peut-être une mission, la jeune femme ne retenait pas toujours ce qu'on lui disait, trop perdue dans ses recherches et ses planifications. Tout pour ne pas avoir à penser.

La jeune femme emprunta une cheminée et arriva donc directement dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. C'était plus rapide et préférable, les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie la mettait mal à l'aise depuis...Son cerveau auto-censura la fin de cette pensée et la sorcière se focalisa plutôt sur l'instant présent. Elle s'épousseta rapidement et pénétra dans le bureau en saluant formellement la femme qui avait été son professeur de métamorphose. Violet fut surprise de voir qu'Harry l'attendait avec plusieurs bagages, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fut :

- Violet, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, le portoloin part dans quelques minutes, de toutes façons, tout est expliqué dans cette lettre, commença son jumeau en lui tendant une enveloppe même pas cachetée.

- Euh...Je vais où exactement ? Et pour quoi faire ?

- Tu ne vas pas loin ne t'en fais pas et puis tu pourras toujours nous joindre en cas de besoin, j'ai fait préparer des affaires pour toi, tu seras absente deux mois.

Le sourire d'Harry ne lui disait rien qui vaille, son regard passa sur le portrait du professeur Dumbledore et elle fut encore plus suspicieuse en le voyant mettre dans sa bouche un foutu bonbon au citron avec un air bien trop innocent.

Mais encore une fois, on ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, McGonagall lui mit une vieille plume cassée dans la main et Harry jeta un sort à priori complexe-et qu'elle ne connaissait pas-à ses bagages qui disparurent.

Dans tes bagages, il y a une autre lettre mais tu ne dois pas l'ouvrir tant que tu n'es pas rentrée. A dans deux mois Soeurette ! Tu vas me manquer, déclara Harry en l'étreignant brièvement.

La seconde d'après, elle sentait l'impression familière d'avoir un crochet au niveau du nombril mais la sensation était un peu différente...Le voyage avait duré plus longtemps, en quelque sorte, c'était quelque chose de difficilement descriptible. Dans tous les cas, lorsqu'il apparut qu'elle devait être arrivée à destination, Violet crut d'abord que le portoloin n'avait finalement pas fonctionné puisqu'elle était toujours dans le bureau de la directrice à Poudlard.

Très vite cependant, quelques détails lui sautèrent aux yeux, d'abord, il y avait ce bol plein de bonbons au citron, ceux qu'Albus Dumbledore adorait et puis, il y avait aussi tous les objets que son frangin avait brisé après la mort de Sirius. Finalement elle embrassa la pièce du regard et elle crut qu'elle était devenue définitivement folle en constatant que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard la regardait avec son sourire bienveillant et ses pétillements dans les yeux. A la fin de sa sixième année, elle aurait tué pour revoir ce foutu sourire et ces foutus yeux !

Et puis finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aligner une seule pensée cohérente, la seule chose qu'elle se sentait capable de dire c'était un truc du genre « hein ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ? » plus ou moins.

- Bonjour Miss Potter, avant toutes choses, je vous conseille de lire la lettre que vous avez dans les mains, ensuite nous pourrons discuter , déclara calmement le vieux sorcier.

Trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce fut, la jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil face au bureau et ouvrit la lettre dans un état de confusion totale.

_Ma très chère Petite Soeur _

_Je sais que tu risques de prendre mon initiative très mal mais je fais ça pour ton bien et parce que je t'aime. C'est mon rôle de frère . Tu l'auras compris, tu n'as aucune mission à effectuer, en vérité, tu es en vacances. J'ai tout arrangé au bureau des Aurors, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _

_Je sais que tu as mal et je sais aussi que tu n'acceptes pas la mort de Fred, ce que je ne sais pas en revanche c'est comment t'aider. Je suppose que je ne peux pas faire grand chose, malheureusement. J'ai pensé -enfin le portrait de Dumbledore a lancé l'idée- que des vacances loin de cette époque pourraient t'être bénéfiques. Tu as fait un bond dans le temps de 16 ans. Tu es actuellement au 1er Juillet 1982. _

_La magie c'est cool hein ! Je paris que tu ne savais pas que des portoloins temporels existaient ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ce que tu pourrais divulguer, uniquement le Dumbledore et le Severus Rogue de cette époque savent pour ce voyage et ils sont sous un sort qui s'apparente au Fidelitas mais effacera de leur mémoire toutes informations susceptibles de trop changer les choses (des trucs concernant la guerre ou la mort de Dumbledore par exemple). Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce que tu vas vivre là-bas n'aura jamais existé dans leur tête. C'est compliqué hein ? Moi-même, je m'y perd, déjà qu'en troisième année j'avais fini par m'emmêler les pinceaux alors qu'on n'était retourné que trois heures en arrière...Enfin bref !_

_Tu dois te demander « Pourquoi diable Severus Rogue serait-il au courant ? » non ? Tout simplement parce que tu vas passer des vacances avec lui. Il a 22 ans et il traverse la même chose que toi. Tu sais ce qui le liait à Maman ,et nos parents sont morts il n'y a pas longtemps pour lui. On espère que vous allez pouvoir vous aider mutuellement à faire votre deuil, enfin une fois que tu auras réussi à lui faire oublier ses préjugés, bien sûr ! _

_Dumbledore t'expliquera les détails pratiques lui-même car je ne suis pas au courant de tout mais je lui fais confiance._

_J'espère qu'en rentrant, tu ne me tueras pas, en attendant, je suis bien content d'être dans le futur !_

_Amuse-toi bien _

_Ton frère qui t'aime mais qui a envie de vivre encore de longues années...  
_

La jeune femme relut plusieurs fois différents passages de la lettre comme si ce bout de parchemin allait pouvoir répondre à ses questions, finalement, elle fut tirée de son état d'hébétude par le directeur qui lui mit d'office une tasse de thé dans les mains.

- Severus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je vous expliquerai tout quand il sera avec nous, déclara le vieux sorcier en portant sa propre tasse à ses lèvres.

Violet l'imita tout en réfléchissant à la situation et à ce qu'elle ferait à son jumeau quand elle serait de retour à son époque. La brune ne savait pas comment réagir, et puis surtout, elle doutait fortement qu'un stupide voyage dans le temps l'aiderait à accepter la perte de Fred. La jeune femme refusait de le laisser partir et de faire son deuil, c'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait impossible et moins de temps elle passait à penser à tout ça et à ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie, mieux elle se portait.

Elle tourna la tête lorsque la lourde porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue 16 ans plus jeune que celui qu'elle connaissait. L'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et déjà à cette époque il portait ses amples robes noires. Il la dévisagea un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et elle crut déceler de la surprise et peut-être un choc. Violet avait hérité de traits caractéristiques de sa mère, comme ses yeux ou la forme de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas son portrait craché comme Harry pouvait être celui de leur père mais la ressemblance entre elle et Lily était néanmoins irréfutable. Le professeur Rogue avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait vu un fantôme lorsqu'il s'approcha.

- Bonjour Severus, je t'invite à t'asseoir, cette réunion risque de durer un petit moment, commença Dumbledore alors que ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais. Une tasse de thé ?

- L'homme, probablement trop choqué, n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de refuser et il se retrouva avec une tasse fumante en face de lui.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous confortablement installés, je vais procéder aux présentations, Violet, je suppose que vous connaissez déjà le professeur Rogue ?

La sorcière acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Severus, je te présente Violet Potter qui nous vient directement du futur.

Et maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore avait lancé sa bombe, il semblait très fier de son petit effet. Son regard se posait alternativement sur le Maître des Potions et la jeune Auror. La jeune femme avait toujours un peu de mal à se sortir de son état de confusion, quant au professeur, il hésitait visiblement entre partir et enguirlander le directeur de Poudlard . Finalement, Violet fut la première à réagir :

- Sérieusement, rester ici, dans cette époque, c'est de la folie...Je dois repartir, il y a des choses que je dois faire dans le présent enfin le futur, peu importe, je ne peux pas rester !

- Harry m'avait prévenu que vous risquiez de dire ce genre de choses, répondit le vieux sorcier non sans un sourire, si vous ne restez pas pour vous, faites-le au moins pour lui, il espère vraiment que ce séjour vous aidera.

- Mais avez-vous seulement pensé que je ne voulais pas d'aide ?! Rien de ce qu'Harry pourra faire ne pourra changer ce qui s'est passé, prendre des vacances est une perte de temps, s'énerva la jeune femme.

- Vous pourriez être surprise par ce que vous trouverez ici, de toutes manières, cette décision n'est pas négociable, vous resterez ici, répliqua le directeur sans hausser le ton mais d'une voix néanmoins ferme.

Violet fronça les sourcils et ne chercha pas à cacher son mécontentement.

Le professeur Rogue avait regardé l'échange sans rien dire, il avait réussi à retrouver son sempiternel air impassible même si au fond, il était loin d'être aussi calme qu'il voulait le faire croire. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à connaître la raison de sa convocation dans le bureau d'Albus, et il ne parvenait pas à croire que le directeur avait été assez fou pour accepter de faire venir une fille du futur, pas n'importe quelle femme en plus...La jumelle Potter. Il sortit de ses pensées afin de trouver des réponses à ses interrogations :

- Excusez-moi Albus mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir, aussi, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'ai des potions à brasser, commença l'homme sur un ton monotone.

- Pardonnez-moi Severus, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attend de vous.

Après avoir but quelques gorgées de thé et croqué dans une part de cake au citron, Dumbledore regarda les deux sorciers face à lui et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Severus, cette année, vous n'allez pas rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Vous irez avec Miss Potter dans le Devon dans un petit village Moldu à côté de Salcombe, déclara-t-il posément comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Puis-je savoir en quoi ma présence est-elle à ce point nécessaire ? Je suis certain que...Miss Potter-il n'aurait pu mettre plus de dédain dans ce mot-saura très bien s'occuper d'elle-même.

- Voyons, mon garçon, il serait vraiment impoli de laisser notre invité passer son séjour parmi nous complètement seule , ne pensez-vous pas ?

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que jouer la nounou avec une Potter, Albus ! Cracha-t-il.

- Il a raison, je peux très bien rester seule, ça ne me dérange pas.

L'espoir dans la voix de Violet était audible, elle ne voulait pas faire face au mépris du professeur Rogue et puis être seule était devenu une habitude, la jeune femme ne voulait pas avoir à faire attention à quelqu'un.

- Vous voyez, même elle ,est plus raisonnable que vous ! Continua le potionniste.

Albus Dumbledore leva la main afin de faire taire les protestations des deux individus face à lui :

- Vous irez tous les deux dans le Devon, Severus, profitez de cette période pour vous reposer et essayer de trouver un peu de paix, Violet, je compte sur vous pour vous ressourcer et mettre à profit cette pause que votre frère vous a offert.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi un village Moldu ? Demanda Violet.

- Je me suis dit que vous seriez moins prompts, tous les deux, à vous plonger dans je ne sais quelle recherche magique qui vous tiendrait à coup sûr occupé, mais ruinerait tous nos efforts pour vous ouvrir aux autres. La maison dans laquelle vous irez est une demeure moldue typique, il n'y a ni laboratoire de potions, ni bibliothèque foisonnant d'ouvrages magiques.

- Oh Merlin...Je vais tuer mon frère en rentrant !

Le professeur Rogue n'ajouta rien de plus mais son regard parlait pour lui. Même lorsque Neville faisait exploser son chaudron, le regard du sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi meurtrier.

En tout cas, la brune espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas se retrouver dans un quartier ressemblant à Privet Drive avec des maisons identiques, des pelouses taillées au millimètres et des voisins friands de ragots... Et en plus de ça, le professeur Dumbledore avait tout prévu, pas de bibliothèque sur des ouvrages magiques...Elle ne pourrait pas faire de recherches pour trouver un moyen de retourner dans son époque ! Elle avait bien un petit espoir que, peut-être, le professeur Rogue saurait, lui, mais honnêtement, l'Auror avait des doutes...En plus de ça, elle ne pouvait pas se pointer sur le Chemin de Traverse comme ça, avec sa chance légendaire, Violet risquait de changer quelque chose du futur. Pas de doutes, pour le moment, elle était coincée en 1982, condamnée à passer ses deux mois de vacances obligatoires avec un homme bourré de préjugés la concernant...Ô joie !


	5. Chapitre 4- Installation et cuisine

Bonjour !

Déjà, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =) Votre avis compte beaucoup alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous trouvez bien ou moins bien. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour qu'Harry soit présent sans vraiment l'être, je ne vous dis rien de plus, vous apprendrez ça dans ce chapitre ;) j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il y a un peu de description ici, je n'aime pas particulièrement(et j'ai dû me restreindre dans mes idées, ça aussi je n'aime pas XD) mais bon, c'est un passage obligatoire pour planter le décor ! Je pensais publier ce chapitre plus tard dans la semaine mais finalement comme j'avance assez bien en ce moment, j'ai décidé de le poster plus tôt que prévu =) ! Normalement, je poste le chapitre 5 samedi ou dimanche ^^ ! Voilà, bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 4- Installation et Cuisine.

_« A ceux qui ne changent jamais d'opinion, il incombe particulièrement de bien juger du premier coup. »- Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen._

Après de brèves explications purement pratiques, notamment en ce qui concernait l'argent moldu, Dumbledore avait fait ouvrir un compte dans une banque moldu et Harry lui avait fait parvenir une somme d'argent conséquente du futur afin de subvenir aux besoins des deux vacanciers. Severus fut placé sous le sortilège pour garder le secret et oublier les informations susceptibles de changer le futur,plus précisément l'issue de la guerre.

Le directeur se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer à niveau des bagages de Violet. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et les valises disparurent, elles devaient probablement se trouver dans la maison « typiquement moldue ».

- Bien, bien, Severus, Violet, revenez ici dans une heure, je vous fournirai le portoloin qui vous conduira dans le Devon, à toute à l'heure, déclara le vieux sorcier en allant se réinstaller derrière son bureau.

Après un bref signe de tête, la jeune femme sortit en première, le professeur Rogue sur les talons. Ils descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon et l'Auror se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le Maître des Potions ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'éloigna dans une envolée de cape. Crâneur.

L'heure qui suivie ne fut pas aussi difficile à supporter que Violet l'aurait cru, la jeune femme s'était vite rendue dans la Salle sur Demande et avait invoqué une bibliothèque qui ressemblait à celle du Square Grimmaurd. Une heure était cependant insuffisant pour mener à terme de quelconques recherches. Aussi, lorsqu'elle en ressortit, la sorcière n'avait rien trouvé de concluant en ce qui concernait les voyages dans le passé.

Elle se rendit à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, elle était en train de pester mentalement car elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe quand son ancien professeur apparut et lança un « malice réglisse » sur un ton légèrement méprisant. Ça devait lui coûter de dire ces mots aussi farfelus, ça brisait un peu son image de personnage complètement froid et antipathique. Si Violet n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, elle aurait ri. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de monter les marches à la suite de l'homme.

Severus Rogue entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, de toute évidence, il en voulait au directeur de lui imposer des vacances non seulement au milieu des moldus mais également avec une Potter. Violet l'entendait d'ici penser à son couplet concernant les enfants trop choyés, comment disait-il cela ? « Vous n'êtes que deux enfants gâtés et bien trop prétentieux, vous êtes comme votre père. » Oui, ça ressemblait à ça... Elle lâcha un bref soupir et entra dans le bureau à son tour où Dumbledore les attendait avec un petit sourire accrochés aux lèvres et un emballage de chocogrenouille vide dans les mains, sans doutes le portoloin.

- Le portoloin part dans une minutes, approchez-vous tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent à contre cœur et prirent chacun un bout d'emballage dans une main. Le directeur, quant à lui, le lâcha, apparemment, ils allaient découvrir les lieux seuls. De mieux en mieux.

Peu de temps après, les sorciers ressentirent cette sensation de crochet au niveau du nombril et ils furent transportés dans le Devon, à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le professeur Rogue fit disparaître l'emballage, désormais inutile , d'un geste de baguette. Violet jeta un coup d'oeil à son ancien professeur puis laissa ses yeux découvrir les lieux.

Ils se trouvaient devant une petite allée pavée bordée de platanes, le sentier menait à un charmant cottage typiquement anglais au toit de chaume. La demeure avait un étage et était vraiment charmante. Une glycine mangeait une partie de la façade blanche. L'air était chaud mais rien de suffocant, probablement la proximité de l'eau y était-elle pour quelque chose-le cottage était situé au bord de l'estuaire. Les deux sorciers empruntèrent la petite allée qui traversait un jardin à l'anglaise qui poussait à la détente. La jeune femme était heureuse de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisins proches, cet endroit ne ressemblait pas du tout à Privet Drive et c'était vraiment rassurant. Ils parvinrent rapidement face à la maison.

Le professeur Rogue poussa la porte et entra, décidément, il avait des leçons à prendre en galanterie ! Enfin, Violet ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part de cet homme. Ils visitèrent le cottage chacun de leur côté. La sorcière découvrit donc un salon fort chaleureux, les poutres étaient apparentes, faite dans un bois assez foncé, les murs étaient en pierre apparentes dans les tons beiges et au sol, un parquet ancien mais en très bon état craquait sous ses pas. Une cheminée prenait une grande partie du mur droit devant celle-ci était disposé un divan Chesterfield dont la couleur du cuir rappelait les poutres du plafond. Sur le mur du fond , à côté d'une baie vitrée conduisant à une véranda, trônait une imposante bibliothèque, après vérification, Violet découvrit des encyclopédies, des romans et des pièces de théâtres, quelques recueils de poésie également, uniquement des ouvrages moldus. Elle allait passer de sa recherche sur les animagi à la lecture d'Orgueil et préjugés...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux tableaux accrochés aux murs mais aucun ne bougeait...Elle reconnut cependant quelques œuvres qui devaient coûter une petite fortune, des peintres français principalement, un Renoir, un Van Gogh et un Monet. Ces trois chefs d'oeuvre ajoutait une touche finale à l'atmosphère de la pièce qui encourageait au repos. Au milieu du salon trônait un superbe pianos à queue en bois noir. Il était beaucoup plus beau que celui du Square Grimmaurd où elle avait appris à jouer. Sirius lui avait appris son premier morceau et au fil des ans, elle s'était perfectionnée seule. Aujourd'hui, quand se plonger dans les livres ne suffisaient plus à lui faire oublier sa peine, le piano parvenait à la soulager un peu. Qu'il y en ait un ici était une chance, elle se demanda si son frère y était pour quelque chose. Harry était bien capable de faire une telle chose. Un sentiment de chaleur s'insinua en elle à cette pensée. Son jumeau l'aimait et elle lui avait fait de la peine en se comportant comme elle l'avait fait...Violet secoua la tête et poursuivit son exploration.

La cuisine, attenante au salon était de taille modeste, elle comportait un large plan de travail, plusieurs placards, un réfrigérateur, une gazinière ainsi qu'une table ronde en bois clair et quatre chaises assorties. En ouvrant le frigo, elle découvrit qu'il était plein, à l'instar des placards, leur arrivée avait été parfaitement orchestrée et ça ne l'étonnait même pas. La cuisine donnait sur le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir et au-delà sur l'estuaire et les bois environnant. La nature était maîtresse passée les frontières des barrières de la propriété. Elle se surprit à commencer à tomber sous le charme de l'endroit. Maudit Dumbledore et maudit Harry ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sente bien ici !

Au rez-de chaussée, elle découvrit encore des toilettes et une petite salle de bain. Elle alla ensuite dans la véranda qui servait en quelque sorte de jardin d'hiver. Il y avait tout un tas de plantes en pots et de fleurs, ça sentait terriblement bon mais l'odeur était légère. Les meubles en rotin étaient composés d'un petit canapé aux coussins étaient blancs, il était accompagné de deux fauteuils identiques et d'une petite table basse.

Elle emprunta ensuite l'escalier de l'entrée qui la conduisit à l'étage où se trouvait deux chambres séparées par une salle de bain plus grande que celle du rez-de-chaussée. Rogue avait déjà choisi où il dormirait apparemment. Violet haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas important, elle avait passé son enfance à dormir dans la cave des Dursley sur un lit de camps au matelas trop fin pour être confortable. Autant dire qu'elle se contentait de peu.

Sa chambre était lumineuse, un grand lit à baldaquins était installés contre le mur gauche, les couleurs dominantes du linge de maisons et du tapis sur le sol étaient le blanc et le bleu lavande. Ça faisait peut-être un peu trop « fifille » mais c'était harmonieux et pas si mal que ça tout compte fait...Au pied du lit était disposé ses valises. Peut-être que le professeur Rogue ne s'était pas attribué une chambre d'office finalement.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à l'installation des deux résidents. Violet entendit le professeur s'activer dans sa chambre pendant un moment puis il descendit et dû se mettre à lire ou faire Merlin savait quoi mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Peut-être qu'il était sorti.

Elle découvrit que son frère avait décidé de prendre en main sa garde robe qui était désormais composée des plusieurs robes d'été, des jupes, des t-shirts et des chemisiers très féminins, plusieurs paires de chaussures à talons et une paire de converses, fort heureusement, elle avait aussi un short et deux paires de jeans. Niveau sous-vêtements, elle ne savait pas à qui elle devait ça mais ils étaient...Très affriolants...Franchement ! Elle trouva un mot au fond de la valise , elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry.

_Voilà, maintenant, tu dois être installée, j'espère que tes vêtements te plaisent, avoue qu'ils sont plus beaux que tes joggings ! Au fait, Ginny s'est bien amusée à choisir tes sous-vêtements...Je ne veux rien savoir à propos de ça mais comme elle n'a pas arrêté de rire à chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet de tes vêtements...Bon courage ! _

_Harry_

Ginny...Elle n'était pas une Weasley pour rien ! Tout à coup, Violet se rendit compte à quel point son frère pouvait l'aimer et s'inquiéter et pas seulement lui...Ginny, probablement tous les autres Weasley, Hermione, le professeur McGonagall aussi. Une vague de culpabilité la submergea et elle eut envie de pleurer mais la jeune femme se reprit vite et fixa le mot un petit moment, un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle le posa sur le bureau face à la fenêtre puis entreprit de découvrir ce que renfermait le petit sac bandoulière posé par terre. Elle en sortit un cahier à la couverture en cuir, une plume et de l'encre. La brune posa le tout sur le bureau, se demandant à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir...Elle ouvrit le cahier et découvrit une lettre cacheté avec un seau qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un R et un P surmonté d'un serpent...C'était probablement la lettre qu'elle ne devait pas ouvrir avant d'être de retour dans son époque. Elle la mit donc de côté, à la fin du cahier et écrit son nom et prénom sur la première page de ce dernier. Violet eut la surprise de voir qu'on lui répondait :

« Je sais comment tu t'appelles, idiote ! »

La jeune Potter reconnut l'écriture de son frère, c'était ça le moyen de communication dont il lui avait parlé avant de partir ?!

« Prépare-toi à subir mon courroux, frérot ! Severus Rogue...Non mais tu veux ma mort ! Je l'entend d'ici me rabâcher à longueur de temps que je ne suis qu'une enfant pourrie gâtée et arrogante comme notre père... »

« Ouais je sais...Mais tu sais, je pense que derrière le sarcasme et la méchanceté il y a autre chose...Ce serait bien si tu réussissais à découvrir ce que c'est, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir envie et puis ce type est bourré de préjugés à notre encontre, il ne me croira jamais si je lui dis qu'on n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse. »

« Peut-être...Ou peut-être pas ! »

« Arrête de faire ton Dumbledore, ça ne te va pas »

« Zut j'suis grillé ! Je dois te laisser, je vais faire découvrir le cinéma moldu à Ginny ! »

« Passez une bonne soirée et...Sors couvert, hahaha ! »

« Très drôle. »

Après cette conversation par cahiers interposés, Violet rangea sa veste d'Auror dans l'armoire avec les autres vêtements-et décidément ça faisait tâche du cuir au milieu de tous ces habits d'été-et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où elle trouva Severus assit sur le Chesterfield, un livre à la main. En la voyant, il eut une expression de dédain, ça ressemblait un peu à la tête que quelqu'un fait lorsqu'il a croqué dans un fruit gâté. Sérieusement...ce type devrait se calmer niveau antipathie, même elle n'était pas aussi...aussi quoi d'ailleurs ? Introvertie ? Asociale ? Désagréable ? Un peu des trois ?

Elle secoua vaguement la tête et planta son regard vert dans celui si noir de son compagnon de fortune :

- Je vais préparer le dîner, vous voulez manger quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton courtois.

Pour le coup, elle le vit réfléchir à ce qu'il était supposé dire, en même temps, ce n'était pas évident de trouver un sarcasme à répondre à une phrase aussi anodine mais Violet était sûre qu'il trouverait.

- Bien que je doute qu'une enfant gâtée comme vous puisse produire quelque chose de comestible, je suppose qu'un plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise devrait être dans vos cordes ? Répliqua-t-il, visiblement fier de sa répartie.

Violet aurait pu en rire tellement la situation lui paraissait ridicule en prenant du recul mais elle ne voulait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu alors elle se contenta de rire mentalement.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant et vous pourriez être surpris par ce dont je suis capable, Monsieur, répliqua la jeune femme sans se démonter.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose, la brunette se rendit dans la cuisine et commença donc à préparer le repas. Elle commença par confectionner la sauce en pelant les tomates puis en les mixant et en les faisant cuire, ce à quoi elle rajouta du sel, du poivre, des oignons revenus dans l'huile d'olive, à cela elle rajouta de la viande hâchée qu'elle avait fait grillé au préalable. Au bout de dix minutes, la cuisine sentait bon la sauce tomate et elle ne doutait pas que Rogue devait la sentir depuis le salon.

De son côté, le professeur Rogue, était réellement contrarié d'avoir été forcé de passer ses deux mois de repos avec cette fille. Une Potter en plus de ça...Il n'allait pas faire le moindre effort et s'appliquerait à être encore plus désagréable que d'habitude, pourtant Merlin savait qu'il l'était déjà beaucoup. Il n'allait pas passer de bonnes vacances alors il s'arrangerait pour que cette gamine-oui il était de mauvaise foi car la jeune femme ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune que lui- n'ait pas les vacances reposantes et agréables qu'elle devait sans doutes espérer.

Il n'y avait qu'un Potter pour exiger de venir dans le passé pour ses vacances. N'importe qui aurait voulu aller visiter des musées ou aller dans des lieux exotiques mais ce n'était probablement pas assez exceptionnel et tape à l'oeil pour cette famille de prétentieux.

En plus de ça, cette gosse lui rappelait bien trop Lily. La femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir et qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Elle avait ses yeux, cette petite idiote avait volé les yeux de sa Lily. Il se demandait comment Dumbledore avait pu oser lui infliger ça. D'accord, il avait été particulièrement bête en allant rejoindre le Seigneur de Ténèbres et il était rongé par la culpabilité pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et surtout pour avoir livré le début de cette foutue prophétie au dégénéré de l'Avada mais il se punissait assez comme ça sans qu'on l'oblige à passer deux mois aux côtés de la jumelle Potter !

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une odeur agréable de sauce tomate parvint jusqu'à lui. Cette fille ne pouvait rationnellement pas-oui ce n'était pas très rationnel de penser comme ça sans connaître la personne-cuisiner quelque chose qui sente aussi bon...Elle avait dû utiliser ce que les moldus appelait « boîtes de conserves », oui voilà, c'était ça. Elle avait ouvert une foutue boîte de sauce tomate et l'avait faite réchauffer, c'était pour ça que ça sentait bon. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, les Potter choisissaient toujours la facilité car ils étaient paresseux, c'était génétique...N'est-ce pas ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le plan

Bonjour ! =)

Voici la suite ! Pitié, ne me tuez pas après avoir lu la fin ! XD Le chapitre 6 arrivera mardi je pense, peut-être avant =). Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir les avis des lecteurs, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en écrire =). J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^ !

Chapitre 5- Le plan.

« **I was blind I couldn't see the world,**

_J'étais aveugle, je ne pouvais pas voir le monde_  
**there right in front of me**

_Là, juste en face de moi_  
**But now I can. **

_Mais maintenant, je peux. »_Lost it All- Black Veil Brides

Le repas fut silencieux, Violet ne savait pas quoi dire pour alléger l'atmosphère et doutait même que ce fut possible. Quant au Maître des Potions, moins il parlait, mieux il se portait. Il n'allait quand même pas faire la conversation avec une maudite Potter.

Ce qui ennuyait l'homme en revanche c'était que le plat était réussi, alors bien sûr, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une simple boîte de conserve et que même la personne la plus idiote pourrait en réchauffer sans difficultés mais...Au fond, il savait bien que c'était un mensonge, les pelures de tomates et d'oignons dans la poubelle et les ustensiles sales dans l'évier étaient des preuves assez explicites. La fille Potter était une bonne cuisinière...Normalement, elle n'était pas supposée savoir faire quelque chose de ce genre, enfin c'était ainsi qu'il se figurait la vie de ces deux gosses, ils avaient dû être choyé et servi tout au long de leur foutue existence. Ils avaient eu tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans avoir à faire d'efforts. L'ex-Mangemort fronça les sourcils et décida que ce n'était pas parce que cette femme savait faire de la sauce tomate qu'elle savait cuisiner autre chose et Severus Rogue allait se faire un devoir de le prouver.

- Je propose que, puisque nous sommes obligés de passer deux mois sous le même toit, nous fassions un planning des tâches ménagères réparties équitablement, commença-t-il.

- Oui, il me semble que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Violet en débarrassant la table.

Le professeur fut surpris, il s'attendait à des protestations parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir effectuer quoi que ce fut ici...C'était décidément très étrange.

- Vous ferez les repas et vous nettoierez la cuisine ainsi que les salles de bains et toilettes-il n'allait quand même pas lui refiler les tâches les plus faciles- et moi je m'occuperai du reste, déclara-t-il, ravi de pouvoir assister au spectacle d'une Potter récurant une baignoire.

- Très bien. Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire une liste des aliments que vous n'aimez pas-histoire que je ne cuisine que ça, rajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

Pour le dessert, Violet ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures et se contenta de poser la coupe de fruits sur la table. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui confectionner des gâteaux ! Et puis, elle le voyait mal se goinfrer de pâtisseries , ça c'était plus le rôle de Dumbledore.

Une fois le dessert terminé, le jeune homme quitta la table sans même mettre son verre dans l'évier, décidément, ce type pouvait vraiment faire preuve d'une impolitesse affligeante quand il s'y mettait. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme fit un geste de la baguette et la vaisselle sale alla directement se laver toute seule, elle n'allait pas s'embêter à la faire à la main. Elle lança un « evanesco » informulé sur la table afin de la débarrasser des miettes et autres tâches puis alla dans le salon.

Elle aurait bien joué du piano mais l'Auror doutait franchement que son colocataire apprécie...Surtout qu'il était plongé dans son livre, d'un autre côté, rester dans cette pièce signifiait s'asseoir à côté de cet homme et Violet n'était pas certaine de vouloir d'une telle promiscuité...Et là, elle se prenait vraiment la tête pour pas grande chose. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. Après réflexion, la jeune femme opta pour Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ce n'était pas débordant de mièvreries et puis c'était long.

Elle prit place sur le Chesterfield, à l'opposé de Rogue qui leva vaguement les yeux de son ouvrage pour la regarder. Elle lui adressa un fin sourire qui signifiait « oui je m'assois et alors, t'as quelque chose à dire, mon gars ?! ». Il retourna bien vite à sa lecture, non sans lui avoir envoyé un regard méprisant au préalable. Désespérant.

Décidant de se mettre à l'aise, la sorcière délaça ses rangers et les posa à côté d'elle, au pied du canapé, elle les rangerait en allant se coucher. Elle défit le holster qui entourait son mollet et où reposait un poignard à la lame enduite d'une potion paralysante, qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Violet perçut le regard en coin du professeur et elle eut un petit sourire. Oui, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle planque tout un tas d'armes sur elle et pourtant...Ce poignard n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. La jumelle du Survivant se sentit néanmoins obligée de se justifier, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la prenne pour une quelconque psychopathe qui allait le découper en morceaux pendant la nuit :

- Je suis Auror.

- C'est bien pour vous, répondit-il sur un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise.

- Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus aimable ? Rétorqua-t-elle, irritée.

Oui, son côté Gryffondor reprenait le dessus après des mois de sommeil...Voilà qu'elle exigeait de Severus Rogue qu'il soit aimable. La blague !

- Avec vous ? Surement pas,se moqua-t-il.

- Par Merlin, vous ne me connaissez même pas, c'est ridicule !

- Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous connaître, croyez-moi !

Violet s'exhorta au calme. Passer ses nerfs sur cet homme n'était, en soi, pas une solution intelligente pour le long terme. Après une profonde inspiration afin de regagner son sang froid, elle regarda le chef de la maison Serpentard dans les yeux, la haine et le ressentiment qu'elle put y lire la choquèrent quelques peu. Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas être faciles !

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous devrions nous comporter en adulte, faire des efforts pour que ces vacances se passent le mieux possible, non ?

- Ce ne sont pas des vacances pour moi, on m'a obligé à venir ici, la rancoeur dans sa voix était audible.

- Je sais, mais figurez-vous que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire non plus ! Ne rendons pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

Il la regarda longtemps et finit par marmonner à contre cœur quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je vais essayer » puis il monta se coucher, son exemplaire d'une anthologie de Shakespeare à la main.

Violet s'autorisa un soupir audible. Ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos ! Et elle avait bien besoin de se détendre et le piano lui faisait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure. Après avoir lancé un silencio sur le salon pour ne pas déranger Rogue, elle prit place sur le petit banc recouvert de velours vert et fit courir ses doigts sur les touches, les effleurant comme on caresse la peau d'un amant. Elle joua plus d'une heure, des morceaux de Mozart, du Beethoven et même du Satie. Lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa chambre, ses chaussures à la main, la jeune femme était détendue.

Severus, de son côté était passablement énervé. Cette fille ne se comportait pas comme il s'y attendait, premièrement elle ne l'avait jamais appelé « Servilus » ou un autre surnom charmant du style que son-pas du tout-regretté père lui avait attribué...Et puis il y avait eu le coup de la cuisine et des tâches ménagères et puis cette propositions de faire des efforts. D'accord, au début elle avait formulé sa requête comme un reproche, elle avait agi en Gryffondor mais au final, elle ne l'avait pas insulté, pas vraiment.

Cette jeune femme était Auror...Pourtant, physiquement, elle n'en imposait pas, Potter-fille n'était pas très grande et ses bras étaient fins, il avait d'ailleurs remarqué sa cicatrice barrant l'intérieur de son avant-bras « sang mêlé », de toute évidence, dans le futur, elle avait dû rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'y avait qu'elle parmis les Mangemorts qui était assez tarée pour écrire sur ses victimes...Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh bien sûr, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait revenir un jour ou l'autre, Dumbledore le lui avait dit mais en avoir des preuves concrètes...C'était assez effrayant. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour , qu'est-ce que cette fille fichait ici ? Elle se planquait dans le passé pour ne pas avoir à se battre ? Il est beau le courage des Gryffondors ! Ou alors peut-être qu'elle avait une espèce de mission à accomplir à cette époque pour modifier un détail du futur ? Non, il préférait s'imaginer qu'elle se cachait de la guerre ici, en lâche. Il pourrait se moquer d'elle. C'était sur cette pensée que le Maître des Potions s'endormit dans sa chambre qui ressemblait à peu près à celle de Violet sauf pour les couleurs, du blanc et du brun.

Le lendemain matin, Violet se réveilla tôt, elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, le manque d'actions lui avait été préjudiciable, oui, voyager dans le passé ne lui avait pas procuré assez de frissons, un vraie casse cou ! Elle lança un tempus et appris ainsi qu'il était à peine 6 heures du matin. Elle décida d'aller faire un peu de sport avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Après s'être changée-elle se doucherait en rentrant-elle descendit dans le salon, conjura un bout de parchemin et transforma un coussin en stylo puis laissa un mot pour son colocataire :

_Suis partie courir, je ferai le petit déj' en rentrant._

_V.P_

Elle emprunta le sentier et sortit de la propriété, elle découvrit ainsi une petite promenade le long des berges, plus loin, le sentier bifurquait dans les bois en suivant un court d'eau plus petit. L'endroit était plutôt agréable, bon d'accord, très agréable et elle allait prendre du plaisir à faire un jogging tous les matins en passant par là. Au bout d'une demie-heure de course , elle rentra au cottage et alla prendre une douche. Violet lança un sort de séchage à ses longs cheveux qu'elle laissa libre puis prit un ensemble de sous-vêtements un peu au hasard dans les tons clairs et un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur assez simple vert pâle. Ce n'était pas le summum de la féminité mais c'était déjà mieux que ses joggings informes.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle découvrit le professeur Rogue en train de préparer du café. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Le jeune homme se servit une tasse puis s'attabla, le journal moldu du jour à la main.

- Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant des œufs, du beurre et du bacon du réfrigérateur.

- Hm, répondit-il froidement.

Bon...La journée commençait fort !

- Vous les aimez comment vos œufs ?

- Peu importe, il lui faisait bien comprendre que parler lui demandait un effort presque insurmontable.

Violet haussa les épaules et opta pour des œufs brouillés. Elle cuisina en silence et bien vite la petite pièce fut emplie d'une bonne odeur. Cette fois-ci, Severus ne put pas se dire que la sorcière avait triché. Elle savait cuisiner. Par le slip de Merlin, elle cuisinait bien en plus ! Puisqu'elle avait décidé de le faire mentir dans ses suppositions, il allait commencé les hostilités. L'ancien Serpentard aurait bien attendu que la matinée soit plus entamée pour se montrer désagréable à ce point mais tant pis, elle l'avait cherché.

- Au fait, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Vous cherchez à fuir quelque chose dans le futur...Une guerre par exemple ? Demanda-t-il sur ce ton doucereux qu'il employait pour torturer les élèves.

L'Auror, surprise, faillit en renverser son thé. Ce type n'était pas sérieux ?! Elle, une lâche ?! Il pouvait lui dire qu'elle était une enfant gâtée, même si ça l'énervait, Violet pouvait passer outre mais être traitée de lâche ? Jamais.

- Je ne suis pas couarde ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Un point sensible on dirait...Les mangemorts sont trop effrayants pour la petite fille que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, on ne peut pas attendre autre chose de quelqu'un qui a été élevé en enfant gâtée.

- Taisez-vous, tonna-t-elle, vraiment furieuse. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Et si vous tenez tant que ça à le savoir, d'où je viens, la guerre est finie !

Pour le coup, elle n'avait plus faim du tout, elle abandonna sa tasse , lança un sort sur ses couverts qui se rangèrent, elle ne les avait pas utilisé et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte sans même la toucher. Ce type...Comment osait-il ?! Une lâche, et puis quoi encore ?!

Violet gravit les marches quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre, elle décida de passer un savon à son frère pour l'avoir expédiée ici.

« J'espère que tu vas bien profiter de ces deux mois en mon absence car, une fois de retour, je vais te pourrir la vie comme jamais ! »

« Dois-je comprendre que notre cher profresseur Rogue t'en fait baver ? »

« C'est rien de le dire...Il a osé dire que je me cachais dans le passé pour ne pas affronter la guerre ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pensé ça...Mais si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait que vous ayez une discussion sérieuse, histoire de le débarrasser de ses préjugés, tant qu'il se fera des idées à ton sujet, il cherchera la petite bête. »

« Ouais t'as raison...Mais c'est le genre de personne à ne croire que ce qu'il voit. »

« Alors montre-lui, emmène-le à Privet Drive. »

« Quoi ?! Mais t'as perdu la boule ! Par les caleçons de Merlin, la bièraubeurre te monte à la tête ! »

« Mais non, désillusionnez-vous et montre-lui comment on vivait-ou comment on vit, enfin tu saisis!- chez les Dursley. Ça aidera. »

« Bon...Je vais t'écouter mais si ça ne marche pas, fais gaffe, la face de serpent , ce sera de la rigolade à côté de ce que je te ferais en rentrant, frangin ! »

« Même pas peur, soeurette ! »

Violet secoua la tête, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle rangea le cahier dans un tiroir du bureau et sortit de la chambre, plus calme qu'en y entrant. Severus traînait dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, le journal étalé devant lui. Son assiette était vide et il restait assez de nourriture pour une personne dans la poêle mais la jeune femme n'avait pas faim. Trop anxieuse à propos de sa « nouvelle mission ». Elle mit les œufs et le bacon dans une assiette et leur lança un sort de conservation, quand elle déciderait de les manger, elle aurait l'impression qu'ils viennent juste de cuire.

Elle s'occupa comme elle put en nettoyant comme les moldus en attendant que le sombre professeur daigne finir son café. Dix minutes plus tard, l'homme posait sa tasse vide à côté d'elle sur le plan de travail. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque la jeune sorcière l'interpella.

- Pourriez-vous redescendre dans dix minutes s'il vous plaît?dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Au début, elle avait eu l'intention de l'emmener directement après qu'il eut fini son café mais au dernier moment, par lâcheté, elle décida de s'accorder quelques minutes en plus pour peaufiner son plan et aussi pour rassembler son courage.

- Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps avec vous ?

- S'il vous plaît, ça ne sera pas long ?

Il soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. C'était pas gagné...Elle ne savait même pas si au final, il allait bien vouloir redescendre.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Une réalité dérangeante

Bonjour !

Je remercie les gens qui ont lu le chapitre précédent =) Celui-ci est un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^

Le chapitre 7 sera publié jeudi ou vendredi :)

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 6 – Une réalité dérangeante.

_" Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,  
Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils ;  
Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,  
Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils._

_Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,_  
_Et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux_  
_Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,_  
_Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux._

_Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve_  
_Trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève_  
_Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?_

_- Ô douleur ! Ô douleur ! Le temps mange la vie,_  
_Et l'obscur ennemi qui nous ronge le cœur_  
_Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie !"_- L'ennemi, Les Fleurs du Mal, Baudelaire.

Violet pensait sincèrement que Severus ne la rejoindrait pas dans la cuisine comme elle en avait fait le vœu. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme était nerveuse. Peut-être parce qu'elle allait remettre les pieds à Privet Drive et qu'elle n'en avait pas envie et aussi probablement parce que la jumelle du Sauveur était effrayée de montrer cette partie de son passé à son ancien professeur honni.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque des pas la tirèrent de ses pensées. Dans l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait la cuisine du salon se tenait Severus Rogue, vêtu de ses éternelles robes noires, sincèrement, il devait crever de chaud là-dedans ! Enfin bref.

- Merci d'être venu, commença-t-elle, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

L'homme lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

- Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce fut ou de se poser des questions. L'Auror franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de l'ancien Mangemort et lui prit le bras et transplana avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue déserte de Little Whinging, pas très éloignée de Privet Drive. Violet jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus Rogue qui visiblement hésitait entre l'assomer de questions et l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ramène au cottage. Elle prit les devants car elle ne souhaitait ni l'un ni l'autre :

- Ne posez pas de questions pour l'instant, je vais nous désillusionner et nous jeter un silencio, il y a quelque chose que vous devez voir. Vous pourrez me hurler dessus ou m'interroger une fois que nous serons de retour dans le Devon , dit-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Le professeur de Potions soupira bruyamment mais laissa la jeune femme lancer ses sorts. Comme ils ne se voyaient plus, Violet tenait l'homme par le poignet, elle ne voulait pas non plus lui tenir la main, c'était bien trop intime. La sorcière le mena donc jusqu'à la demeure des Dursley, revenir dans cette petite ville lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs ici, les seuls moments de joie dont elle avait le souvenir ici, c'était des instants d'insouciance avec son jumeau mais ils étaient bien rares.

Elle dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'engager sur la petite allée du numéro 4. La maison était comme dans son souvenir, les barreaux à la fenêtre de la deuxième chambre de Dudley en moins, évidemment. Ils durent attendre que Vernon sorte de la maison pour pouvoir entrer. Il était encore très tôt le matin, à peine 8 heures en vérité.

Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et virent un petit garçon de presque 3 ans, aux cheveux déjà désordonnés et aux yeux verts, sortir du placard sous l'escalier, il venait visiblement de se réveiller et portait un t-shirt trop grand et un slip usé en guise de pyjama. Violet eut un sourire triste, Harry paraissait tellement fragile à cet âge-là. Elle avait envie de le serrer contre elle et de l'emmener loin de cette maison sans amour. Son emprise sur le poignet de Severus se resserra quelques peu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle le guida dans la cuisine, Petit Harry passait l'éponge sur la table alors que Pétunia faisait la vaisselle, Dudley, lui était encore à table et il jouait avec une figurine de Superman tout en mangeant et en regardant la télévision. Le fils Dursley était déjà à l'époque un enfant obèse et il ressemblait encore plus à un petit cochon que dans le futur.

Des petits pas se firent entendre et la porte de la cave,celle à côté du frigo, s'ouvrit et laissa passer une petite fille, elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que son frère quoi qu'un peu plus longs et un peu moins fous, ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux d'Harry. Petite Violet portait un vieux marcel bleu de Dudley et un short qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle avait des bleus sur son petit bras droit, des ecchymoses qui formaient des doigts. La jeune femme de presque 19 ans se rappelait assez bien des circonstances de cette première blessure. Quelques jours avant, il y avait eu de l'orage et Violet, apeurée, était remontée et avait voulu rejoindre son frère dans le placard sous l'escalier. Seulement, elle s'était cognée dans un meuble et avait fait tomber un cadre photo du dit-meuble. Vernon l'avait entendue et était descendu. Il l'avait fortement disputé puis avait empoigné son petit bras et serré fort alors qu'il la redescendait à la cave. Les doigts avaient laissé leurs traces sur sa peau d'enfant.

La petite fille, après avoir écopé d'une remontrance sur son retard, se retrouva avec une balayette et une pelle dans les mains et fut prier de balayer le sol de la cuisine, Vernon n'avait aucune manières à table. Pas plus que Dudley.

Petit Harry quant à lui, adressa un grand sourire joyeux à sa petite sœur qui en fit de même. Ils furent vite remis à leur place par la Tante Pétunia qui les surveillait en pinçant les lèvres pendant que sa vaisselle s'égouttaient.

- Harry, essuie la vaisselle pendant que je vais étendre le linge, déclara la femme au visage chevalin en dévisageant l'enfant comme si elle faisait face à un insecte répugnant.

- Oui, Tante Pétunia, répondit le petit garçon poliment.

- Dudleynouchet, tu veux encore un scone ? Demanda Pétunia avec une voix de crécelle.

- Avec de la confiture et de la crème ! Exigea l'enfant-cochon.

Severus assista au quotidien dans la famille Dursley-Potter avec étonnement. Il n'en revenait pas...Cet enfant qui devait être Harry n'avait pas pu sortir de ce placard comme si c'était sa chambre ?! Et Violet, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait au sous-sol ?! Les sous-sols et les caves n'ont jamais été des endroits pour des gosses de leur âge ! Et les bleus sur le bras de la fillette...Leur forme était assez explicite pour qu'il en devine la provenance. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver, les jumeaux Potter n'avaient pas pu grandir dans une telle famille...Par Merlin, il ne les avait même pas vu manger quelque chose avant de se mettre au travail ! Pétunia n'avait même pas dit bonjour à sa nièce, pas de bisou, pas de câlin, rien à part cette balayette et cette pelle et l'ordre de nettoyer les saletés que le cachalot qu'ils avaient vu sortir avait dû faire.

Pourtant l'autre garçon, qui devait être le cousin des deux petits orphelins avait l'air, lui, d'être choyé. Il était gros pour son âge, son pyjama était de bonne qualité, contrairement aux chiffons des deux petits sorciers et il faisait ce que n'importe quel enfant de 3 ans était supposé faire : être insouciant et jouer.

Et lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Pétunia, elle arborait cette expression qu'elle avait quand, enfant, il faisait de la magie devant elle pour amuser Lily. Et l'aînée des Evans n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Severus n'osait pas imaginer la manière dont elle traitait son neveu et sa nièce, les enfants de sa propre sœur décédée ! Si Lily savait ça...

Il sentit la jeune femme l'entraîner dans le couloir puis ils empruntèrent les escaliers, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui montrer...Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où des lettres de bois étaient accrochées, elles formaient le mot « Dudley ». Bien la chambre du mini-cachalot croisé avec un cheval.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit sur une chambre d'enfant croulant sous les jouets. Ces derniers débordaient de plusieurs coffres, traînaient par terre en tas, certains étaient brisés. Le lit n'était pas encore fait. Dudley ne manquait de rien, il avait même beaucoup trop de choses.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, l'enfant blond, accompagné de Pétunia se rendirent à l'étage, sans doutes pour la douche, Dudley n'était pas autonome à cet âge alors qu'Harry et Violet savaient déjà se laver et s'habiller seuls, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Les deux petits sorciers passaient un petit moment dans le jardin, ils avaient chacun une tranche de pain sec dans la main et la mangeaient comme si c'était le met le plus raffiné du monde. Déjà , à cette époque, ils ne mangeaient pas à leur faim.

La grande Violet profita que les deux petits étaient occupés à l'extérieur pour conduire Severus dans le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte du placard d'où était sorti Petit Harry et laissa le temps au Maître des Potions de bien enregistrer tous les détails sordides de cette « chambre ». Le vieux matelas, les toiles d'araignées, l'ampoule nue qui pendaient au plafond et les jouets brisés que Dudley avait bien voulu prêter à son cousin.

Severus Rogue était de plus en plus choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était bien content d'être désillusionné, ainsi personne ne pouvait voir son masque si savamment construit, se fracturer. A quoi Dumbledore avait-il pensé en envoyant les deux enfants dans cette famille ?!

Violet le conduisit ensuite au sous-sol. Dans l'ensemble, la cave était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, une étagère contre le mur où étaient disposées plusieurs bouteilles de vins, ce devait être des grands crus. Un congélateur où Vernon et Pétunia stockaient de grosses pièces de viandes, tout un tas de cartons, des valises vides, du matériel de camping, bref rien d'exceptionnel.

Puis les yeux du professeur se posèrent sur un petit lit de camps surmonté d'un matelas pas assez épais pour être confortable, à côté était posé un carton avec des vêtements usés et rapiécés. Il en avait assez vu. Cette famille le dégoûtait. Il tira légèrement Violet vers lui afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait partir, qu'il avait compris.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire triste, revenir ici lui avait fait plus de mal que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle savait que des barrières anti-transplanage avaient été installé aux alentours de la maison des Dursley . Après avoir vérifié que personne ne risquait de s'apercevoir de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, Violet l'ouvrit, les fit sortir et marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue puis elle les fit transplaner au cottage. Elle retira le sortilège de désillusion et lâcha le poignet de Rogue qui la dévisageait avec un air complètement confus. La sorcière lui adressa un petit sourire, elle était soulagée d'être de retour dans cette petite maison chaleureuse.

- Thé ? Proposa-t-elle.

L'homme se contenta d'un signe de tête pour acquiescer et la suivit dans la cuisine où elle mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire. Tout en préparant la boisson chaude, elle observait discrètement son ancien professeur qui avait, visiblement, du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle décida de lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de devoir entamer une discussion aussi pénible que nécessaire.

La jeune femme décida qu'il serait plus confortable de parler dans la véranda, ils s'y installèrent donc, chacun sur un fauteuil, se faisant face, une tasse de thé à la main.

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire, il aurait voulu pouvoir se montrer mesquin et sarcastique comme à son habitude mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce fut d'acceptable . Et puis, il fallait dire aussi que la situations des deux enfants Potter faisait douloureusement échos à la sienne, à ce qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance à l'Impasse du Tisseur. L'ancien Mangemort ne pouvait simplement pas se moquer de cela car il n'y avait rien d'amusant là-dedans.

- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, vous savez, pas besoin de faire cette tête-là, déclara posément Violet en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Albus n'a pas pu vous laisser vivre avec ces moldus ?! Commença-t-il, l'étonnement perceptible malgré la froideur apparente de son ton.

- Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Sirius est en prison, Rémus est un loup-garou et Pettigrew...Je ne préfère pas en parler. Quel autre choix avait-il ? Pétunia nous fournissait la protection du sang. C'était la seule solution envisageable.

- Des tas de sorciers auraient été heureux de vous adopter tous les deux, vous auriez pu avoir une enfance heureuse, continua Severus.

- Et être élevé comme Dudley ?! Faire du futur Sauveur du monde sorcier un enfant gâté et capricieux ? Ne dites pas de bêtises.

- Vous êtes bien une Gryffondor pour vouloir vous sacrifier comme ça ! Répliqua-t-il à présent en colère.

- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, nous aurions bien aimé, Harry et moi, grandir dans une famille aimante mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça et je ne suis pas là pour changer quoi que ce soit à ce qui a été.

- Je comprend...Mais il n'empêche que si la communauté sorcière savait dans quelles conditions les orphelins Potter sont élevés...Les gens crieraient au scandale !

- Sans doutes mais la communauté sorcière ne sera pas au courant. Et vous ne direz rien.

Ce n'était pas une question en fait, c'était plutôt un ordre. Ils burent en silence pendant quelques instants puis Severus releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui l'interrogea du regard :

- Qui a fait les bleus sur le bras de la petite Violet ? Demanda-t-il,curieux.

- L'Oncle Vernon.

- Vous battait-il ?

- Non pas vraiment, Harry et moi avons eu plusieurs fois des bleus au bras car il serrait trop fort et Pétunia nous a giflé plusieurs fois également mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin.

Evidemment, elle n'évoqua pas la « chasse aux Potter » de Dudley et ses amis, ni les insultes quotidiennes de Vernon et Pétunia, et encore moins les interventions de la Tante Marge et ses théories illuminées sur l'éducation des vermines comme eux. En tout cas, Violet s'était vengée plus d'une fois sur ce satané Molaire, la jeune fille lui avait refilé discrètement des pastilles de gerbes ou du Pousse-Rikiki que Fred et George lui fournissait. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais découvert qu'elle était la cause « des maladie » du molosse.

- Et vos...Chambres ? Le dégout transpirait dans sa voix.

- Après nos lettres de Poudlard, Vernon nous a installé dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley à l'étage.

- N'êtes-vous pas plus en colère que ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- J'en ai longtemps voulu aux Dursley mais je vous avoue que j'avais d'autres soucis plus importants en tête que mon enfance. C'est du passé tout ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

- Et votre frère ? Questionna-t-il et bizarrement, la jeune Auror n'arrivait plus à percevoir le mépris qu'il mettait dans sa voix quand il parlait d'elle ou d'Harry.

- Harry pense comme moi, avec la guerre, nous avions d'autres choses à penser et une fois celle-ci terminée, il s'est concentré sur le futur qu'il voulait bâtir avec sa fiancée.

Violet voyait bien que son interlocuteur mourraient d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il en était d'elle mais il ne le fit pas et elle en fut reconnaissante. La jeune femme se voyait mal parler de Fred et de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas craquer et elle savait qu'en parler ne la mènerait qu'à ça.

Ils terminèrent leur thé dans un silence plus confortable, le professeur Rogue avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées et la jeune femme l'était tout autant. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour occuper ses journées, habituellement, elle se débrouillait pour n'avoir aucune minutes de répit afin d'avoir le moins de temps possible pour penser. Vivre de cette manière était peut-être malsain mais c'était plus facile. C'était ça qui lui permettait de tenir. Seulement ici, elle n'avait pas grands choses à faire...Elle pourrait lire ou jouer du piano mais ça ne suffisait pas à remplir une journée.

Severus finit par se lever et se rendit à l'étage et trouva refuge dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de son bureau et laissa ses yeux se perdre sur le jardin qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Les Potter n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile. Les enfants de Lily n'avaient pas été gâté. Et surtout, les jumeaux n'étaient pas comme leur père. Le Petit Harry et la Petite Violet avaient réussi à briser un peu sa carapace, ils étaient si petits, si fragiles. La vie n'étaient décidément pas juste avec eux. Elle n'avait pas été juste avec lui non plus.

En tout cas, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la jeune Auror était venue dans le passé. Où était l'intérêt de prendre des soit-disant vacances 16 ans en arrière ? Et avec lui qui plus est. Enfin , de ce qu'il avait compris, elle n'avait rien planifié et s'était retrouvé là grâce-ou à cause-de son frère et lui de Dumbledore. Qu'espéraient-ils tous ? L'homme soupira profondément, il le saurait tôt ou tard, connaissant Albus, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Ce glucosé du bocal finirait pas avoir sa peau !

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, Severus réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur les jumeaux Potter et même si la jeune femme semblait résignée et ne paraissait pas nourrir de rancoeur envers Dumbledore et les Dursley, le professeur des potions, lui, voulait comprendre. Pas pour les enfants-enfin il essayait de s'en convaincre-mais pour Lily. Il lui devait bien ça. Penser à elle lui causait toujours cette douleur dans la poitrine , comme si on tailladait son cœur et qu'on appuyait sur les plaies pour le faire saigner encore plus. Le manque d'activités ne l'aidait pas. Brasser des potions lui manquait déjà et ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était ici.

Et l'espion s'interrogeait également sur la conduite à tenir, il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à dire à cette fille qu'elle était une enfant gâtée, il passerait pour un idiot fini. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer aimable, d'une, ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de faire ami-ami avec les autres et de deux, elle restait la fille de l'homme qui avait pourri son adolescence, c'était presque un devoir de la détester. Et puis troisièmement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver des sujets susceptibles d'irriter cette jeune femme car-et ça lui coûtait de se l'avouer-il s'était senti mal de voir de la colère et de la douleur contre lui dans ses yeux verts, les yeux de Lily.

Violet quant à elle, avait le même problème que son voisin du dessus. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit à tout prix. Une grande partie de la matinée avait été consacrée à la préparation du repas du midi, l'Auror n'avait pas cuisiné autant depuis longtemps-au Square Grimmaurd, elle ne se cassait pas la tête et avait tendance à ne pas très bien manger-ça remontait au dernier été qu'elle et son frère avaient passé chez les Dursley et si là-bas cuisiner était une corvée, elle découvrait que cette activité n'était pas si mal lorsqu'on la pratiquait de son plein gré. Bon ça ne valait pas un bon bouquin de sortilèges ou de potions mais là, pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas. Le repas fut silencieux et il était évident que les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas tellement comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre.

L'après-midi, chacun préféra rester de son côté. Severus dans la maison et Violet dans le jardin qui donnait sur la véranda. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'explorer cette partie de la propriété. Le jardin ou plutôt le parc, vu la taille de ce dernier, alternait les zones ombragées et ensoleillées. Il y avait un petit coin consacré à la culture de fruits et de légumes, à côté duquel était construit une cabane où elle découvrit des ustensiles de jardinages, deux vélos et également-et ça l'étonna autant que ça la ravit- deux balais sorciers. Au moins, elle pourrait voler et elle se débrouillait bien, comme son frère. A Poudlard, elle avait aussi fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch -seulement à partir de sa deuxième année- en tant que poursuiveuse.

Cette petite découverte l'enthousiasma, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas volé pour le plaisir, en y réfléchissant plus, la sorcière se rendit compte que la dernière qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour son plaisir remontait vraiment à loin. Ce constat la rendit triste mais elle se sentait également coupable de vouloir être plus heureuse, de vouloir arrêter de souffrir. Fred, lui, ne pouvait pas « arrêter d'être mort », elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être heureuse, en tout cas, c'était ainsi que la sœur d'Harry envisageait les choses. Le complexe du survivant dans toute sa splendeur. Violet poussa un profond soupir et poursuivit son exploration du jardin, son enthousiasme était désormais complètement retombé.

Dans le bois qui mangeait une part de la propriété, elle découvrit un hamac et plus loin, un petit étang avec un ponton et une barque. L'endroit était masqué par les arbres mais ces derniers n'étaient pas assez haut pour protéger entièrement l'étendue d'eau du soleil. C'était beau, dire le contraire eût été un immense mensonge.

Le repas du soir se déroula comme celui du midi, ils mangèrent les restes et après avoir passé un peu de temps à lire sur le canapé du salon, chacun monta dans sa chambre après un « bonne nuit » des plus sobres. Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de disputes.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Occlumancie

Bonjour ^^

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis et qui lisent ma fic =) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Le prochain chapitre viendra dimanche ^^.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 7- Occlumancie.

**« **Cette main vivante, chaude, maintenant capable

de saisie pleine, pourrait, si elle refroidissait

dans le silence glacé de la tombe

terriblement hanter tes jours, faire trembler

ton rêve même

au point que tu espérerais vider ton propre cœur

de sang pour que le rouge de la vie coule

à nouveau

dans mes veines

et que se calme ta conscience - regarde - ici -

je tends cette main vers toi. » Hiver 1819 – John Keats (t_raduit de l'anglais par ALAIN SUIED)_

Ça faisait presque une semaine que Violet et Severus étaient en vacances forcées. Une routine que l'on pourrait qualifier de « confortable » s'était installée. Les deux colocataires respectaient l'intimité de l'autre, d'un pacte implicite, ils ne passaient pas énormément de temps ensemble, chacun vaquait à ses occupations de son côté.

Seulement voilà, le manque d'action et de magie devenait un réel problème pour la jeune femme qui avait l'habitude de ne pas avoir une minute à elle. En plus d'être une droguée du boulot, Violet découvrit qu'elle était également accro à l'adrénaline. Une vraie Gryffondor . Franchement, si elle avait dû se présenter à quelqu'un et qualifier ses passions, elle aurait dit quelque chose de ressemblant « Bonjour, j'ai bientôt 19 ans et la chose que je préfère dans la vie c'est castagner du Mangemort en fuite. ». Elle s'effrayait elle-même, sincèrement .

Enfin toujours est-il que ça faisait bien deux jours qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire de ses journées. Après avoir lu les livres les plus intéressants de la bibliothèque, avoir énervé Severus en jouant du piano pendant tout un après-midi sans faire de pause et avoir exploré en long, en large et en travers le jardin, Violet s'était retrouvée désœuvrée et elle détestait ça. Le manque d'activités la faisait se remettre en question et ça, c'était juste pas faisable.

Bien sûr, la jeune sorcière aurait pu aller voler mais très franchement, voler seule n'était pas une chose amusante et elle se voyait mal demander à son ancien-ou futur ?- professeur de potions de l'accompagner. Quoi que la tête qu'il tirerait pourrait être amusante...Mais elle n'avait pas envie de mourir dans ce trou paumé, alors tout compte fait, elle allait s'abstenir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte qu'il était 15h30, ça faisait une heure qu'elle était assise sur le sofa du salon, elle avait déjà bu deux tasses de thé et demi, mangé deux gâteaux, changé trois fois de position et avait déjà poussé deux soupirs à fendre l'âme.

Au troisième, Severus-qui avait assisté à son petit manège du début puisqu'il était assis à côté d'elle-ferma son livre dans un geste un peu trop brusque et se tourna vers Potter-fille en lui adressant un regard acéré :

- Trouvez quelque chose à faire mais je vous préviens, si vous soupirez encore une fois, je vous coud la bouche , dit-il sans hausser le ton mais avec une voix néanmoins menaçante.

- Le problème est bien là, voyez-vous, il n'y a strictement rien à faire d'intéressant ici !

- Oh, les livres de la bibliothèque sont devenus trop bien pour vous ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Ne commencez pas avec votre rengaine sur les Potter et leur arrogance, s'il vous plaît.

Le Maître des Potions était visiblement à deux doigts de perdre patience et de s'en aller mais finalement Violet finit par s'excuser, ce qui le calma...Un peu.

- Et que faites-vous de votre temps libre habituellement ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour éviter à la jeune femme de l'agacer en ne faisant rien à côté de lui plutôt que pour l'aider.

- Je lis des livres sur différentes formes de magie, j'apprends de nouveaux sortilèges, offensifs ou défensifs pour la plupart. Avant de venir ici, j'avais commencé à lire des bouquins sur les animagi. J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de commencer mon entraînement, dit-il en soupirant de déception.

- Je vois...déclara-t-il, un brin de surprise était audible dans sa voix, bien sûr, ça n'avait rien d'évident et la plupart des gens seraient passé à côté mais Violet savait bien décrypter les émotions chez les gens, même les plus dissimulées.

- Vous paraissez étonné ?

- Vous passez vraiment votre temps libre à...étudier ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement sceptique.

- Euh oui, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

- Vous devez bien vous amuser de temps en temps, sortir avec votre frère et faire les choses que font les Gryffondors non ?

- Et que sont supposés faire les Gryffondors, Monsieur le Serpentard ?Le taquina-t-elle.

Visiblement, Severus fut choqué par la familiarité avec laquelle cette fille osait s'adresser à lui . Par Merlin, ils n'avaient pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble !

Violet, quant à elle, se dit qu'il devenait vraiment très urgent pour elle de trouver des occupations car il était juste impensable qu'elle fasse des blagues à Severus Rogue sans finir en ingrédient pour potions.

Néanmoins, après un instant de silence où on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, le jeune professeur se décida à répondre.

- Chercher les ennuis et se pavaner, bien sûr.

- Ah oui, bien entendu ! Alors non, je ne fais pas ces « trucs de Gryffondors » dans ce cas.

Le professeur marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ça m'étonnerait »mais Violet choisit de ne pas y prêter attention et décida que puisqu'elle s'ennuyait, autant ennuyer la personne qui partageait son infortune.

- Et vous, que faites-vous de votre temps libre ?

Il la dévisagea un instant et Violet était certaine que si elle s'était transformée sur le champ en Ronflak Cornu, l'expression de pur étonnement qui peignait son visage n'aurait pas pu être plus prononcée. La jeune femme eut un petit sourire-qui n'avait rien de moqueur- en songeant qu'elle essayait de faire la conversation avec le professeur de Poudlard qui avait été le plus injuste avec Harry et elle. La vie pouvait parfois se montrer tellement ironique.

- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Rétorqua-t-il finalement, outré.

- Oh vous m'avez bien demandé et je n'en ai pas fait une montagne. Je paris que vous devez passer votre temps à brasser des potions, quoi que parfois, je me suis demandée si vous ne preniez pas plaisir à traumatiser vos élèves, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Le jeune homme était visiblement agacé et il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Violet se dit qu'elle devait avoir visé juste.

- Alors, que préférez-vous le plus, persécuter un Gryffondor ou faire pleurer un Poufsouffle ?

- Vous dépassez les limites, dit-il froidement.

- Oh, allez, vous pouvez bien me dire comment vous passez votre temps non ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça vous apportera de savoir une telle chose.

Violet le regarda un instant, l'homme face à elle semblait énervé et méfiant aussi. C'était étrange comme réaction, après tout, sa question avait été innocente et sa taquinerie n'était pas méchante non plus. Elle fronça les sourcils un moment, non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas du tout la façon d'être de Severus Rogue. Au final, elle secoua la tête de résignation et monta dans sa chambre sans ajouter un mot. Cette situation était trop étrange. Et puis, elle se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il faisait de son temps livre non ?

Le professeur de Poudlard décida de sortir un peu afin de se calmer. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, ni même agacé mais après avoir perdu Lily, Severus s'était juré de ne plus nouer de lien avec qui que ce fut. La perte était trop douloureuse et les sentiments étaient une chose trop difficile à gérer. Non, il vivait mieux sans. Que cette femme s'intéresse à lui, l'avait effrayé, et ça le tuait de l'admettre mais oui, il avait eu peur. Parce que se montrer cruel envers cette jeune sorcière était devenu difficile après avoir appris comment elle avait vécu. Il connaissait trop bien les conséquences qu'une enfance malheureuse pouvaient avoir sur les gens. Et puis, Violet Potter ne lui avait rien fait, elle ne ressemblait pas tellement à James alors il pouvait facilement oublier qu'il avait sa fille en face de lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de passer outre ses origines en fin de compte.

Ce qui l'étonnait encore plus c'est que cette sorcière n'avait visiblement pas peur de lui, pourtant, il pouvait impressionner facilement les gens, même des sorciers plus vieux que lui, mais cette jeune personne, non. Elle avait osé essayer de plaisanter avec lui, par Merlin ! Personne n'avait fait ça depuis...Longtemps. Maudit Albus Dumbledore et ses idées stupides ! Sentimentalisme Gryffondor complètement grotesque !

Une autre semaine se déroula tout aussi calmement. Le manque d'actions rendait Violet de plus en plus morose. Il semblait que tout ce qu'elle avait chercher à repousser, à fuir, cette dernière année revenait la hanter. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de distractions dans lesquelles se plonger corps et âme. Faire face à tout ça était quasiment impossible. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait refusé d'affronter le problème un an auparavant !

La sorcière n'avait pas ouvert le cahier de conversation depuis trois jours, elle en voulait à son jumeau de l'obliger à se retrouver face à sa tristesse. Et en plus de ça, il était loin d'elle, pas qu'elle serait aller le voir de toutes manières. Violet ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle et la sorcière ne désirait pas se montrer faible, même devant son jumeau qui, pourtant, la connaissait par cœur-ou presque.

Sauf que là, actuellement, elle se voyait mal continuer comme ça pendant un mois et demi sans craquer. C'était trop difficile, trop douloureux. Rajoutons à cela que les cauchemars auxquels elle était parvenue à échapper en se crevant à la tâche étaient revenus, bref, elle avait gagné le gros lot. Et il ne se passait plus une nuit depuis cinq jours sans qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Les cernes avaient repris leur droit sous ses yeux, enfin, elle faisait peur à voir quoi.

Ce jour-là, le manque de sommeil semblait écrasant et elle eut le malheur de confondre le sucre et le sel,ce n'était pas de sa faute si le sucrier ressemblait à la salière, mais elle ne s'en aperçut qu'en goûtant son plat, une fois qu'il fut dans son assiette. Des lasagnes sucrées...C'était juste horrible et Severus fut entièrement d'accord avec elle, pour une fois. Résultat, les lasagnes terminèrent à la poubelle et Violet commanda des pizzas.

Après le repas, les deux sorciers s'installèrent dans le petit sofa du salon, un livre à la main. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. Le professeur avait, bien sûr, remarqué les cernes sur sa peau pâle et son humeur qui s'était détériorée mais bon, nous parlons de Severus Rogue là, il n'allait pas se mettre à materner Violet sous prétexte qu'elle avait l'air mal. Néanmoins, il songeait tout de même à remédier au problème du sommeil de la jeune femme , il n'avait pas du tout envie de manger à nouveau des lasagnes sucrées.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement-ou pas, faut pas abuser non plus-que lorsque la jeune Potter se réveilla en sursaut, Severus se tourna vers elle, l'air tout à fait sérieux et déclara sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

- Je vais vous apprendre l'occlumancie.

- J'ai dû louper un épisode, je crois !

Le professeur Rogue lâcha un soupir qui se voulait exaspéré. Avant de se lancer dans l'explication de ce qu'était l'occlumancie. A savoir « une forme de magie de l'esprit qui préserve des intrusions et protège les pensées et souvenirs ».

- Oui je sais ce qu'est que l'occlumancie, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est la raison pour laquelle vous voudriez m'apprendre ça.

- Pour vos cauchemars.

- Ok...Alors premièrement, je ne fais pas de cauchemars-ouh le vilain mensonge !- et deuxièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi apprendre cette magie pourrait m'aider dans l'hypothèse où j'en ferais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, évidemment, rétorqua Violet en croisant les bras.

- Vous pourrez compartimenter vos souvenirs et enfermer les plus douloureux afin qu'ils ne viennent plus perturber votre sommeil. Et il est flagrant que vous faites des cauchemars. Votre apprentissage commencera demain après le déjeuner.

Violet soupira bruyamment et monta dans sa chambre, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente. Lui apprendre l'occlumancie...S'il faisait comme avec Harry, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge ! Décidant qu'elle avait assez boudé son jumeau, la jeune femme s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit le cahier. Elle lut rapidement les quelques mots que son frère lui avait laissé puis écrivit, comme si de rien n'était un simple « Salut frangin, ça va ? ». Elle était un peu nerveuse, la sorcière n'aimait pas être en conflit avec sa moitié et elle avait toujours peur qu'il finisse par être définitivement fâché contre elle. Mais évidemment, il ne l'était pas comme en attesta sa réponse :

« Très bien et toi, Petite sœur ? »

« On fait aller. Rogue veut m'apprendre l'occlumancie !(Note le ton désespéré de mon écriture) »

« Tu auras un bel enterrement, je t'en fais la promesse !...Plus sérieusement, pourquoi veut-il faire ça ? »

« J'ai confondu le sel et le sucre ce midi. »

« Excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport ? »

Elle soupira, Violet n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de ça avec qui que ce fut.

« Je manque de sommeil en ce moment »

« Ah je vois, tu fais des cauchemars et il pense t'aider en t'apprenant l'occlumancie ! »

« Je pense surtout qu'il ne veut pas avoir à remanger des lasagnes au sucre et je peux le comprendre »

« Oui moi aussi ! Ça devait être pire que les gâteaux à la pierre d'Hagrid ! »

« Oh moque-toi ! »

« Ça sert à ça les grands frères ! »

« Bon sinon, tu n'aurais pas un conseil à me donner pour occluder ? »

« Non, j'étais nul à ça et je le suis toujours ! Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions...Un vrai Gryffondor, que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas »

« Merci quand même... »

Le lendemain après-midi, ce fut donc avec un nœud dans l'estomac que Violet rejoignit le salon. La jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup mangé à midi, elle était bien trop nerveuse. La sorcière ne doutait pas que son professeur allait se montrer exigeant et sadique. C'était Rogue après tout. Et elle ne se sentait pas forcément prête à revivre certains souvenirs.

Elle se tenait droite sur le canapé, visiblement pas très à l'aise. Le Maître des Potions lui faisait face, lui avait préféré rester debout. Il mettait la nervosité de la jeune femme sur le compte de son embarras à se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre dans son esprit. Après lui avoir expliqué que pour repousser une attaque, il fallait avant tout contrôler ses émotions et garder son sang froid. Avant toute chose, Severus décida qu'il serait bien de faire un premier test afin de jauger le niveau de sa nouvelle élève. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça la formule « Legilimens ».

Le sorcier ressentit l'habituelle sensation d'être comme aspiré dans l'esprit de l'autre et peu à peu, des images se formèrent autour de lui. Il sentait que Potter-fille tentait de ne pas paniquer et se concentrait apparemment pour ne pas faire resurgir des souvenirs d'un jeune homme roux, ce qui échouait lamentablement puisque le fait d'y penser les faisaient remonter à la surface.

Espérant que cela serait une motivation suffisante pour que la jeune femme le repousse, il décida d'explorer quelques uns de ces souvenirs qui semblaient joyeux donc inoffensifs.

Violet était dans la salle commune avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, George et Fred, évidemment. Elle avait quinze ans, Fred, lui, en avait dix-sept. Ils venaient juste de se mettre ensemble. Et les yeux de Violet brillaient comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis la dernière bataille.

La jeune femme commença à s'affoler, revoir ces souvenirs n'était pas envisageable mais le puissant Legilimens continua de fouiller dans l'esprit de Violet.

Le Noël de sa cinquième année à Square Grimmaurd. Fred et elle s'étaient isolés dans une pièce du dernier étage, ils étaient assis dans une causeuse victorienne qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Violet était blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami et ils respiraient le bonheur. Elle riait, insouciante, à une blague qu'il venait de faire à propos d'Ombrage.

Ces brins de mémoire d'un temps révolu et heureux étaient insupportables. Lui rappeler sa perte était cruel. Le professeur ne devait pas se douter que ce garçon qui comptait tant ne pourrait plus jamais la prendre dans ses bras.

Le souvenir changea et Severus se retrouva au milieu de ce qui semblait être la Grande Salle mais il la reconnaissait à peine avec tous les brancards de fortune éparpillés partout. Il assista à l'annonce du décès de Fred.

Le décor se modifia à nouveau et le Maître des Potions se retrouva dans un cimetière, des gens étaient rassemblés autour d'une tombe et regardaient un cercueil être mis en terre. Violet le fixait sans ciller et si les autres personnes autour d'elle pleuraient plus ou moins bruyamment, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient secs cependant, une telle tristesse émanait d'elle qu'il était impensable de lui dire qu'elle avait un cœur de pierre pour ne pas pleurer à l'enterrement du sorcier qu'elle aimait. La sorcière tenait juste la main de son frère qui la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Severus eut l'intuition que Violet ne s'était pas permis de pleurer ce jeune homme roux, elle n'avait toujours pas accepté sa mort. A ce moment-là, Violet parvint à rassembler assez ses esprits et expulsa un peu trop violemment l'homme de sa tête.

Le sorcier recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à se retrouver le dos contre le mur. Violet, quant à elle, avait bien du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et à faire face à ses émotions. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé l'année passé lui revenait d'un coup en pleine figure. Elle se sentit commencer à trembler alors que sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse. Sauf qu'il n'était absolument pas prévu qu'elle craque et elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller ici, ni en présence de cet homme qu'elle n'osait même plus regarder.

Le potionniste mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait ressenti la panique et la douleur de Violet alors qu'il était dans son esprit. Sa peine était tellement semblable à celle que lui-même ressentait face à la mort de Lily. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la silhouette de la jeune femme qui semblait à ce moment précis, à deux doigts de se briser. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement fautif mais il avait un peu été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase sur ce coup.

L'homme vint s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté de Potter-soeur et la regarda un moment tenter de dompter sa peine sans y parvenir. Il aurait été dans le même état s'il n'avait pas été un si bon Occlumens. Il apprendrait cet art à Violet mais de la « manière douce ». En attendant, il posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de la sorcière et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Par la barbe de Merlin, il était un Serpentard, pas un foutu Poufsouffle !

- Ce n'était pas si mal pour une première fois, dit-il d'une voix froide mais pas méchante ou moqueuse. Voulez-vous du thé ?

Violet leva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son professeur. Ces yeux noirs étaient impassible, ils ne reflétaient aucune émotion particulière, ils semblaient calmes et elle se concentra sur cette neutralité afin de regagner son sang-froid. Lentement, elle cessa de trembler et la main, légère mais bien présente, sur son épaule l'ancrait dans la réalité. Finalement elle inspira longuement et se sentit un peu mieux. Ce n'était pas l'extase mais elle pouvait gérer :

- Oui, s'il vous plait, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait à peine.

Alors que l'homme se levait et allait préparer le thé dans la cuisine, la jeune femme réalisa alors qu'elle venait d'avoir un compliment de la part de Severus Rogue ! Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Cette pensée eut le mérite de la faire sourire un peu pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'adossa plus confortablement dans le canapé et au lieu de repenser aux souvenirs trop douloureux, elle se concentra plutôt sur la manière dont elle avait réussi à expulser le professeur de sa tête.

La jeune femme inspira longuement et expira par la bouche, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais ses émotions étaient trop fortes, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire comme si elles n'existaient pas, comme si Fred allait revenir un jour et chasser tout ça parce que ce n'était au final qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité.

Le jeune professeur mit plus de temps que nécessaire pour préparer le thé mais lorsqu'il eut fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner du temps, il dû bien retourner dans le salon . Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle sur le sofa. L'homme servit la boisson chaude en silence et une fois que les deux jeunes gens eurent leur tasse dans les mains, Severus se décida à entamer la conversation qui, il le savait déjà, s'avérerait difficile pour tous les deux :

- Ce que j'ai vu...C'est pour cela que votre frère vous a fait prendre des vacances non ?

La jeune femme prit une gorge de thé comme si ça allait l'aider à ne plus avoir la gorgée nouée puis se décida à répondre :

- Oui, c'est pour ça.

- Pourquoi avec moi ? Je ne comprend pas ,quel rôle suis-je supposé avoir ? Je ne suis pas un homme sociable, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir la vérité ? Ça ne va pas vous plaire.

- Je ne m'énerverai pas contre vous.

- Nous savons pour Maman, dit-elle simplement.

Severus fut visiblement surpris et l'évocation de son histoire avec Lily ,ou plutôt de sa non-histoire,lui causa ce pincement au cœur qui avait fini par devenir familier depuis qu'il l'avait perdu en Cinquième année.

- Qui vous l'a dit ?

- Vous.

- Pourquoi vous aurais-je divulgué une telle chose ? A part si je...

Severus se tut et fronça les sourcils, se pourrait-il que dans le futur, il soit mort ?!

- Je suis mort pendant la deuxième guerre ?

- Non mais c'était juste !

Malgré son envie de poser des tas de questions, le jeune homme se reconcentra sur le sujet initial, à savoir, le deuil de Violet, enfin l'absence de deuil en l'occurrence et la raison de sa présence avec la jeune femme. En y réfléchissant, la solution au problème lui sauta au visage :

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils espèrent que l'on s'entraide ?!

Le regard que la sorcière lui lança fut éloquent. Albus et ses idées grotesques ! Et puis de quoi se mêlait-il à la fin ?! S'il voulait vouer sa vie entière à aimer une femme décédée, la seule femme qui ait jamais fait vraiment attention à lui et qui le connaissait réellement, c'était son droit non ? Il avait choisi de ne pas être heureux et Albus foutu Dumbledore n'avait rien à y redire !

Ils sirotèrent leur thé en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Violet essayait de s'organiser un emploi du temps en béton pour ne pas avoir à penser aux souvenirs et Severus, lui, après avoir passé un bon moment à maudire Albus et Potter-frère, avait réfléchi à ce qu'il avait découvert dans la tête de la jeune femme. Lui, il avait choisi de ne pas tourner la page parce que d'une, il ne s'imaginait pas trouver une femme qui arriverait seulement à la cheville de Lily, de deux parce qu'il se sentait horriblement coupable de la disparition de cette dernière et de trois, son expérience lui avait appris qu'aimer n'apportait que de la souffrance et s'il pouvait éviter ça au maximum, ça l'arrangerait. En revanche, Violet Potter n'avait rien fait de mal dans sa vie qui méritât qu'elle passe sa vie seule et misérable. Elle était une héroïne de guerre et par Salazar, sa mère avait donné sa vie pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse dans un monde sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après en être arrivé à cette conclusion, il décida que pour Lily, il devait aider cette jeune femme à se remettre, ce serait un peu comme lui rendre hommage et il ferait en quelque sorte pénitence pour ses actes passés. Oh bien sûr, ça ne suffirait pas à le racheter mais disons que ce serait un début.

Avant de passer à l'action, il lui fallait un plan d'attaque, une stratégie qui fonctionnerait. Bon, premièrement, il était primordial que Violet exprime ses sentiments, de ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait passé son temps à les fuir. Il allait donc la forcer à y faire face, évidemment, il serait là pour la soutenir. Enfin autant qu'il pourrait, il ne fallait pas oublier qui il était non plus, il n'allait sûrement pas se transformer en Poufsouffle. Finalement, ses vacances ne s'annonçaient plus aussi reposantes et calmes qu'il l'aurait cru. Severus ne savait pas comment se sentir vis-à-vis de ça et ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que le fait d'aider Potter-fille ne lui posait pas autant problème que ça aurait dû.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Tombent les masques

Bonjour !

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, postent des reviews , c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir votre avis ^^ Le chapitre 9 viendra mardi ou mercredi =)

Aujourd'hui j'aimerais vous poser une petite question: pour Violet, vous imagineriez quel animal pour animagus ? Et pous Severus ?

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos idées ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! ^^

Chapitre 8 – Tombent les masques.

« **They told me not to be sad **

_Ils m'ont dit de ne pas être triste_  
**It is just a matter of time **

_Que c'est juste une question de temps_  
**What if you had stopped time **

_Et si tu avais arrêté le temps ?_  
**What if I'm stuck on yours**

_Et si j'étais accroché au tien ? _» Mister K – AaRON.

La journée se termina plus calmement. Severus avait décidé de ne pas passer à l'attaque immédiatement. Violet avait été trop bouleversé par la petite séance d'occlumancie, elle aurait réagit bien trop vivement. La jeune femme passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer du piano. Elle s'attendait à avoir des remarques de la part du Maître des Potions mais rien ne vint. Cet interlude musical eut le mérite de la calmer et de la détendre un peu, enfin, autant que possible.

Le lendemain, après le repas de midi, Severus la conduisit dans le jardin et après avoir installé une couverture sur la pelouse à l'ombre d'une vieux chêne, les deux jeunes gens s'y assirent en tailleur.

La sorcière portait un short en jean-elle avait dupliqué le seul qui se trouvait dans ses bagages- et un débardeur bleu pastel. Elle avait chaussé des spartiates en cuir foncé. Sa longue chevelure noire cascadait librement dans son dos et sur ses é jeune homme, quant à lui, portait un pantalon noir comme il en avait des tas dans sa garde robe et une chemise blanche dont le col était ouvert et laissait apercevoir une parcelle de peau pâle, lisse et aurait bien retroussé les manches de sa chemise mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler sa Marque-même si on ne la voyait presque plus- à vrai dire, ce tatouage hideux sur son bras était une honte pour lui. Cela faisait un moment que Severus n'avait pas brassé de potions et ses cheveux avaient perdu leur aspect graisseux qu'ils avaient automatiquement à cause des émanations qui s'élevaient des chaudrons. Débarrassé de sa lourde cape et de sa veste aux multiples boutons, l'homme se révélait être élancé et bien que fin, l'on pouvait deviner une musculature délicate mais bien présente.

Le sorcier se décida à tirer Violet de ses pensées :

Bien, connaissez-vous le principe de la méditation ? Commença-t-il.

Euh oui, c'est de ne penser à rien ?

C'est exact. Chose qui semble assez simple mais qui ne l'est pas du tout en réalité, quoique pour une Potter, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, dit-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Oh pitié ! Si vous m'avez emmenez ici pour vous moquer de moi, je m'en vais !

Severus se traita mentalement d'imbécile, il n'allait pas pousser la jeune femme à la confidence en la dévalorisant et en l'insultant...Mais c'était devenu comme une seconde nature, pour lui, de ridiculiser les Potter-enfin un Potter plus précisément. Toujours est-il qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de mauvaises habitudes en une journée. Il se racla la gorge mais refusa de présenter ses excuses. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les filets du diable non plus !

Pour commencer, vous allez fermer les yeux.

Pardon ?

Fermez les yeux, dit-il plus sèchement.

Violet lâcha un soupir mais s'exécuta. C'était une preuve de confiance de sa part, en même temps, elle savait bien qu'elle ne risquait rien ici et le professeur Rogue avait prouvé qu'il était de leur côté à plusieurs reprises dans le futur.

Maintenant, concentrez-vous sur votre respiration, inspirez par la bouche et expirez par le nez. Ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à votre respiration.

La sorcière suivit donc les instructions de son professeur, il lui était difficile de se concentrer uniquement sur le rythme de ses inspirations et expirations, ses pensées avaient tendance à dévier sur autre chose à un moment ou à un autre mais au bout de vingt minutes de cet exercice, Violet parvint enfin à discipliner son esprit, elle se sentit alors entrer dans une espèce d'état second, ses muscles se détendirent et elle n'avait pas été sereine comme ça depuis bien longtemps.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Severus se décida à passer à l'étape suivante. Il voulait montrer à la jeune femme à quel point cette technique d'occlumancie pouvait être utile. Cette méthode ne protégeait pas des attaques extérieures mais était suffisante pour repousser les cauchemars la plupart du temps.

Le sorcier s'approcha de la femme et doucement, il l'allongea sur la couverture. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ouvre les yeux car automatiquement, elle sortirait de sa transe et il faudrait recommencer tout le processus du début. Une fois la fille installée, il reprit sa place à une distance respectueuse.

Dormez maintenant.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Violet ne tarda pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil, il le savait car son rythme de respiration s'était fait plus lent. Vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait, il estima qu'elle dormirait au moins jusqu'à cinq heures de l'après-midi. L'homme alla donc se chercher un livre pour faire passer le temps. Il voulait être présent à son réveil car après, il la ferait parler.

Violet flottait quelque part entre la conscience et l'inconscience, elle était bien et il faisait chaud. Elle était en sécurité et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici. Elle resta là longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente lentement mais sûrement remonter à la surface. Elle papillonna des yeux et passa une main sur son visage puis se redressa. Elle était toujours dans le jardin du cottage sur la couverture et Severus Rogue était assis non loin d'elle, adossé contre le tronc d'arbre sous lequel ils étaient installés. Il leva le nez de son livre et planta son regard de jais dans le sien.

Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demanda Violet, encore un peu groggy.

Un peu plus de trois heures.

Tant que ça !

Le professeur haussa un sourcil moqueur mais étrangement, il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ce geste. Violet en fut un peu troublée. Elle allait se relever lorsque l'homme face à elle abandonna son livre et lui demanda-ordonna-de rester ici. La jeune femme resta sur place mais adressa un regard interrogateur au professeur :

J'aimerais vous parler.

A quel propos ?

Vous savez, Potter, vous ne pouvez pas tout garder pour vous, commença-t-il.

Oui, ça manquait de tact et il en était conscient mais Severus n'était pas un homme sociable et il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de s'occuper des autres.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils et il était clair qu'elle était tendue.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, rétorqua Violet sur un ton qui pouvait sincèrement concurrencer celui de son interlocuteur dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Prendre la fuite comme vous le faites, ne rend honneur ni à vos parents, ni à ce garçon de vos souvenirs, continua Severus, imperturbable.

La façon dont je gère ma vie ne vous regarde absolument pas, s'écria-t-elle.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était énerver la fille encore plus. Ça ne l'avançait à rien. Quoique...L'énerver pourrait peut-être faire voler en éclats sa carapace, c'était la solution forte mais du moment que le résultat était celui qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas de scrupules à la mettre en pratique.

Croyez-vous que vos parents seraient fiers de vous s'ils vous voyaient ? Vous êtes lâche.

Arrêtez, je vous interdis de parler sur mes parents et je vous interdis de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Apparemment, sa méthode semblait fonctionner car déjà, la voix de Violet tremblait et il voyait ses yeux briller de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler.

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Continua-t-il avec ce rictus dédaigneux et moqueur.

Violet le dévisagea un moment, ses yeux plus brillant que jamais, il savait qu'elle se retenait de le gifler. Elle tremblait de ce qu'il aurait qualifié comme un mélange complexe de rage, de peine et de culpabilité. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se leva et courut dans la maison. Il lui laissa le temps de rentrer puis se leva et alla à sa recherche.

La jeune sorcière quant à elle, ne comprenait pas du tout ce que le Maître des Potions venait de faire. Sérieusement, ce type devait être dérangé ! A un moment, il se montrait presque aimable et l'instant d'après, il devenait odieux et cruel. Elle monta dans sa chambre et eut à peine le temps d'atteindre son lit avant de céder à la crise de panique qui faisait son chemin en elle. Cet homme avait réveillé des sentiments qu'il valait mieux garder sous clefs. Néanmoins, même si respirer était douloureux, elle se refusait à pleurer.

Violet entendit vaguement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, peu après, le matelas de son lit s'affaissa à sa droite, la jeune femme tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Severus qui la regardait , visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de partir, de la laisser seule mais la sorcière savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, sa voix serait pleine de trémolos, ce serait humiliant.

Vous ne pouvez pas tout garder pour vous. Vous avez le droit de pleurer, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête. Non, se laisser aller n'était pas une option. Elle ne se l'était pas permis jusque là, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer...Néanmoins, elle sentait ses barrières se fracturer face à cet homme si froid mais qui pourtant était là, à lui dire qu'elle avait le droit de lâcher prise.

Severus savait qu'il lui faudrait se montrer un peu plus...Compréhensif s'il voulait faire céder la jeune femme. Il n'allait pas l'amadouer en se montrant froid et distant. Personne ne voudrait se montrer vulnérable face à une personne comme ça.

Je ne vous jugerais pas. Pleurer vous soulagerait.

La sorcière baissa la tête et tenta de lutter encore un peu contre sa peine , de dénouer sa gorge et de ne plus avoir ce poids dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main étonnement chaude sur son épaule, quelque chose se brisa en elle et Violet sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait terriblement honte de se montrer aussi faible, surtout face à cet homme-là.

Mais Severus ne la jugea pas et sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras de ce dernier. Le potionniste était carrément tendu et très mal à l'aise. Il tentait de soutenir la jeune femme du mieux qu'il pouvait mais très sincèrement, le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il fallait procéder.

Finalement, Violet finit par s'endormir, épuisée par ses pleurs et le flot d'émotions qu'elle avait laissé s'exprimer. Severus l'allongea sur le lit, la recouvrit d'une couverture qu'il avait conjuré et sortit de la chambre. Il espérait qu'à partir de cet instant, la jeune femme parviendrait à faire son deuil.

Lorsque la sorcière se réveilla, il était presque vingt heures. Elle fut très embarrassée en se rappelant qu'elle avait pleuré sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur des Potions. Après avoir fait un détour par la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir le visage, elle descendit dans le salon mais ne trouva personne. Rogue était dans la cuisine, il écrivait sur un parchemin. Probablement ses plans de cours. Et il avait commandé des pizzas. Ce détail lui tira un petit sourire car il était la dernière personne qu'elle s'imaginait en train de commander ce genre de choses , un téléphone collé à l'oreille.

Ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était moins gênant comme ça. Cependant, Violet se sentait mieux, un peu plus légère. Severus, quant à lui, avait bien du mal à savoir comment se comporter. Il était tiraillé, il y avait sa répulsion envers les Potter, ses principes de ne plus s'attacher à personne mais quand il croisait les yeux de la jeune femme, ces yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Lily et en même temps si différents, le professeur avait bien du mal à respecter sa ligne de conduite de demeurer froid et impassible.

La journée se termina dans le calme et Violet pratiqua l'exercice de méditation avant de s'endormir ce qui lui permit de pouvoir passer une bonne nuit et de finir de récupérer de ses nuits troublées des jours passés.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Après s'être douchée et avoir revêtu une robe d'été blanche avec des broderies anglaises sur l'ourlet qui tombait juste aux dessus de ses genoux, Violet se rendit dans le jardin, un petit panier d'osier à la main, elle alla dans le coin jardin et cueillit des framboises, quelques fraises également. Violet appréciait d'être ici, à cette heure de la journée. La brise fraîche faisait rosir ses joues et la rosée du matin mouillait ses pieds nus. Ça sentait bon la campagne, un mélange subtil de terre humide, d'herbe, de fleurs et de fruits. Une odeur agréable, apaisante. La sorcière leva la tête vers le cottage qui lui faisait face et aperçut Severus qui la regardait à sa fenêtre. Elle lui adressa un fin sourire et un petit signe de la main, l'homme eut un temps d'hésitation et finit par hocher sèchement la tête puis il s'en alla. Violet eut un petit rire. Cet homme était un mystère à lui tout seul ! Et elle était une Gryffondor, la curiosité était inhérente à sa personnalité.

La sorcière rentra dans la demeure et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le professeur Rogue ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et une fois à table, la jeune femme eut une idée. Bien sûr, elle risquait de se faire renvoyer paître mais tant pis.

Je voudrais vous poser une question, commença-t-elle, pas tout à fait certain de la manière d'aborder le sujet.

Posez toujours mais je ne peux pas vous promettre d'y répondre, répondit-il sur son ton froid habituel.

Serait-il possible que vous m'aidiez à m'entraîner ? Je veux dire, je suis Auror, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mes réflexes et de ne rien faire pendant deux mois et je sais que vous êtes vraiment doué en duel, vous ne voudriez pas vous entraîner avec moi ?

Il la regarda longuement, visiblement il pesait le pour et le contre. Severus n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie de la jeune femme mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la littérature moldue.

Je suppose que cela pourrait se faire.

Génial ! Quand commençons-nous ?

Après le petit-déjeuner me paraît correct.

Très bien , répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

Un peu d'action, enfin ! Violet bouillait d'impatience. Affronter Severus Rogue en duel, elle devait être un peu folle ! Bon ce Severus Rogue n'avait que 22 ans , il n'avait pas toute l'expérience du professeur qu'elle connaissait mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait tout de même un adversaire coriace.

Après le repas, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, près de l'étang. Ils avaient lancé des sorts de coussinage sur les arbres autour d'eux. Ils se saluèrent puis l'entraînement débuta. Au début, ils se jaugèrent, se tournèrent autour. Violet lança un Stupéfix informulé que Severus dévia facilement d'un revers de baguette. C'était la phase de test. Le Maître des Potions, quant à lui, lança un Rictusempra que la jeune Potter bloqua sans difficultés. Le vrai duel commença peu de temps après, initié par la sorcière, évidemment. Les sorts fusaient, rapides, les mouvements des deux sorciers étaient fluides, presque gracieux.

Severus était vraiment surpris, il s'attendait à faire face à une adversaire médiocre mais il fallait bien avouer que la jeune femme était douée et intelligente. Elle feintait admirablement, bougeait vite et était créative. Il était bluffé mais bien sûr, il n'en montra rien. L'homme n'était plus tellement sûr de pouvoir remporter leur petite lutte, mais non, il ne pouvait pas perdre face à une Potter, c'était hors de question ! Il redoubla d'efforts et d'ingéniosité. Ses sorts et ses attaques se firent plus vicieuses, plus Serpentardes, bon bien sûr, il n'utilisait aucun sortilège qui aurait pu blesser gravement la jeune femme.

Violet, de son côté, réfléchissait à cent à l'heure et l'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur rapidement et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Par Merlin, cette sensation lui avait terriblement manqué ! Ce duel était juste...Incroyable ! Elle s'amusait comme une folle.

Après une demie-heure de combat acharné, Violet arracha sa victoire après un enchaînement de sortilèges. La jeune femme avait d'abord lancé un Stupéfix que Rogue dévia, elle le fit suivre d'un Tarantallegra qui avait également pour but d'être bloqué et elle porta le coup de grâce avec un Expelliarmus informulé que Severus n'eut pas le temps de dévier.

Elle s'approcha de son adversaire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Violet lui tendit sa baguette et planta son regard dans celui de son colocataire :

Merci pour ça, c'était vraiment amusant de combattre contre vous ! S'exclama-t-elle, l'adrénaline faisait encore effet sur son humeur.

C'était un coup de chance, je vous ai laissé gagné par pure galanterie, dit-il avec une mauvaise foi flagrante, tout en lui prenant la baguette des mains d'un geste sec.

Ça c'est vraiment le plus mauvais mensonge qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, rit-elle.

Severus jura dans sa barbe et s'éloigna de l'étang afin de rentrer au cottage. Il avait perdu !

Contre une maudite Potter ! La fille était vraiment forte, elle devait être une Auror sacrément

productive. Les Mangemorts avaient des raisons d'être inquiets ! La jeune femme, de toute évidence, avait retenu ses coups et les sorts qu'elle avait utilisé, bien que puissants, ne lui auraient pas fait mal. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver sur un champs de bataille avec elle comme ennemie, en tout cas ! Violet Potter était une sorcière puissante et dangereuse. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça. Dire qu'hier, cette même personne était dans ses bras en train de pleurer. Elle était si forte et en même temps si vulnérable, le contraste était surprenant.

De son côté, Violet remonta dans sa chambre, alla prendre une douche-l'entraînement lui avait donné chaud-puis après avoir enfilé un bikini bleu turquoise et une tunique blanche en crochet, elle alla s'installer à son bureau, il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte sa matinée à Harry !

« Salut frangin ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait ce matin ! »

« Tu as réussi à faire porter autre chose que du noir à Rogue ? »

« Mais non idiot ! Je l'ai battu en duel ! »

« Tu l'as battu en duel ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi vous avez dû en venir à vous défier en duel ?! »

« Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait m'aider à m'entraîner et il a accepté donc on a fait un duel et j'ai gagné ! »

« Woah ! Bravo ! Je meurs d'envie d'aller voir le Rogue de notre époque et d'aller le narguer avec ça dans sa boutique ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé voir sa tête ! »

« Je te déconseille d'aller le voir si tu tiens à la vie et sinon sa tête ben... Tu sais, c'est Rogue, c'est pas Monsieur Sentiments... »

« Ouais j'imagine que son visage ne devait pas changer de d'habitude, dommage ! Mais sinon bravo ! »

« Bon je dois te laisser, il y a un étang au fond du jardin et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller m'y baigner ! »

« Amuse-toi bien Soeurette »

« Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part, vous me manquez . »

Le changement de comportement de la jeune femme était assez flagrant. Violet semblait enfin pouvoir vivre un peu plus librement, sans transporter le poids de la guerre partout avec elle. C'était plutôt un bon début, même si elle avait encore un long chemin devant elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans le salon. Le professeur Rogue haussa un sourcil face à sa tenue qu'il jugeait clairement inappropriée vu l'expression de son visage. Violet n'y prêta pas attention et se planta devant lui :

Je vais me baigner dans l'étang, vous voulez venir ?

Ai-je une tête à aller me baigner dans l'étang, Miss Potter ? Répondit sarcastiquement le professeur.

Oui, c'était stupide de ma part de vous demander ça, bon alors amusez-vous bien avec vos livres et vos parchemins !

L'homme lâcha un long soupir et se replongea dans sa lecture. Aller se baigner, et puis quoi encore ? Il voulait bien faire un minimum d'efforts pour se montrer un peu moins rude que d'habitude, il voulait bien l'aider à surmonter les conséquences de la guerre mais il n'allait sûrement pas se mettre à faire des choses stupides de Gryffondors idiots !


	10. Chapitre 9- Des Strangulots, un Visiteur

Bonjour !

Un chapitre un peu plus long avec plusieurs surprises ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 9 – Des Strangulots et un Visiteur.

**« ****Kanashimi no kazu wo ii. tsukusu yori**  
_Plutôt que d'énumérer la ritournelle des malheurs_  
**Onaji kuchi biru de sotto utaô**  
_Servons-nous des mêmes lèvres pour chanter joyeusement_  
**Tojite yuku omoide no sono naka ni itsumo**  
_Cette voix enfermée dans chaque souvenir_  
**Wasuretakunai sasayaki wo kiku**  
_Continuons d'en écouter et d'en garder précieusement le chuchotement __» Itsumo Nando Demo-Ending du Voyage de Chihiro._

Violet était sereine, elle ne dirait pas que c'était la grande joie, loin de là, mais ça allait mieux . Un peu. Pleurer l'avait libéré d'un poids mais ça ne changeait pas fondamentalement les choses. Elle se sentait toujours coupable d'être en vie alors que Fred ne l'était plus et elle avait l'impression de le trahir en se sentant bien.

Elle arriva bien vite au bord de l'étang. La jeune sorcière alla au bout du ponton , retira sa tunique et posa sa baguette dessus. Ils étaient du côté moldu, elle n'avait donc, à priori, rien à craindre et puis l'étang n'était pas si grand que ça, même si elle était presque certaine de ne pas avoir pieds à certains endroits.

Elle plongea et savoura la fraîcheur de l'eau autour d'elle. Nager était un vrai plaisir, surtout lorsqu'il faisait chaud et beau comme aujourd'hui. Violet nagea un moment, s'éloignant du ponton puis elle se mit à faire la planche. Elle se laissa dériver comme ça pendant un moment, les yeux clos. Le soleil chauffait sa peau mais l'eau lui permettait de conserver une température acceptable. Afin de ne pas gâcher ce moment avec de mauvaises pensées, elle se mit à faire son exercice d'occlumancie. C'était vraiment utile n'empêche !

Une heure s'écoula ainsi sans que rien ne vienne perturber le calme de l'endroit. Violet adorait l'eau et elle pouvait y rester longtemps sans avoir froid.

Tout à coup, elle sentit du mouvement dans l'eau autour d'elle mais persuadée d'être en sécurité, elle ne s'affola pas, il devait probablement s'agir de poissons, en plus, il y avait une barque amarrée au ponton. Cet étang devait regorger de carpes et de brochets. Pas de quoi fouetter un Fléreur.

Elle était donc tout à fait calme jusqu'à ce que quelque chose saisisse ses jambes et l'entraîne au fond de l'eau. La sorcière n'avait pas sa baguette-la voix de Maugrey résonna dans sa tête « vigilance constante ! »- elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part se débattre comme une folle et espérer qu'elle arriverait à se libérer.

Dans le cottage, Severus avait passé le reste de la matinée à peaufiner ses cours de Première année. Vers midi, il se décida à aller jusqu'à l'étang afin de rappeler Violet à l'ordre, c'était son rôle de faire les repas et actuellement, le sorcier avait faim.

Arrivé à l'étang, il vit la tunique de la jeune femme sur le ponton, ainsi que sa baguette. La présence de l'objet à cet endroit ne lui inspira rien de bon. Il avait vite appris qu'il était plus sûr de garder toujours sa baguette sur soi ou à portée de main. L'homme regarda aux alentours afin de voir s'il trouvait Potter-fille mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle nulle part. Le sorcier commençait sérieusement à angoisser, il ne la voyait pas, elle n'était pas sur la berge, pas dans le jardin, dans le cottage non plus et il n'y avait pas de traces d'elle à la surface de l'eau !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut des bulles à la surface de l'étang. Bon sang, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se noyer ! Sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, l'ex-Mangemort plongea, se lança le sortilège de Têtenbulle puis nagea aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à l'endroit où Violet devait se trouver.

Il avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti et il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre lorsque la pensée qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps lui traversa l'esprit. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Il ne le permettrait pas. Lily ne pouvait pas s'être sacrifiée pour que sa fille meure aussi bêtement ! Violet ne pouvait pas se noyer, pas après lui avoir montré à quel point elle était une sorcière puissante.

Il l'atteignit enfin et constata qu'elle était aux prises avec plusieurs Strangulots qui essayaient de l'attirer au fond de l'étang, ils auraient réussi s'il n'était pas arrivé car elle ne se débattait plus. Il les chassa d'un sortilège de Répulsion bien placé puis empoigna la jeune femme et remonta à la surface sans tarder. Le trajet jusqu'à la berge lui parut durer des siècles.

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme ne respirait plus et il ne trouvait pas de pouls. Ni une, ni deux, il lui lança des sortilèges afin de faire repartir le cœur et insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons. L'équivalent sorcier du massage cardiaque et du bouche-à-bouche. Severus ne s'était pas senti aussi fébrile et inquiet depuis...Depuis Lily.

Violet, elle, avait lutté jusqu'à ce que par un réflexe vraiment stupide, elle ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'air. Elle n'avait avalé que de l'eau. Et actuellement, la jeune femme se trouvait dans un endroit vraiment lumineux et très blanc. En y regardant de plus près, elle pensa que ça ressemblait à la gare de King's Cross. C'était un peu étrange de se retrouver dans un tel endroit alors qu'elle était en maillot de bain. Soudain, une silhouette apparut, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. La sorcière courut vers elle et ne tarda pas à se retrouver serrée dans une chaude étreinte. Qu'est-ce que ça avait pu lui manquer ! Elle leva la tête et adressa un sourire radieux à Fred qui le lui rendit :

- Je suis morte ?

- Non pas encore, tu as encore du temps devant toi, Ma Violet, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter !Paniqua-t-elle .

Etre morte ne la dérangeait pas, elle voulait rester avec Fred, elle était bien ici. Harry comprendrait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être mieux ailleurs.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, mais tu dois me laisser partir, commença-t-il, très sérieusement.

- Non, je ne peux pas !

- Si Violet, il le faut, dit-il avec une voix douce alors qu'il caressait sa joue du bout des doigts. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable pour ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était pas ta faute et je ne veux pas non plus que tu renonces à être heureuse juste parce que je ne suis plus là.

- Mais...Je t'aime, je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que nous avons vécu !

- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, on ne peut pas oublier un type aussi drôle que moi !

Violet lâcha un petit rire malgré les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues.

- Tu es vivante et c'est tout ce qui compte, tu dois vivre et je veux que tu sois heureuse , je ne suis plus là pour contribuer à ton bonheur mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien et que tu construiras quelque chose de beau avec cette personne. Promet-le moi, Violet, si tu m'aimes, tu dois accepter de me laisser partir.

- Je...Euh...D'accord, c'est promis, je te le promet.

- Super !

Le rouquin serra la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de la repousser en douceur mais fermement. La sorcière se sentit tomber puis tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser et à recracher des torrents d'eau.

Deux bras forts et chauds la soutenaient alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Une fois que le professeur Rogue retira ses bras, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sol humide de la berge et ferma les yeux un instant. Ses poumons la brûlait et elle avait mal un peu partout, les petits monstres qui avaient voulu la noyer avaient de la force mine de rien. Son corps seraient probablement couvert d'ecchymoses pendant un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils se posèrent sur Severus qui la dévisageait, un flot d'émotions dansaient dans son regard. Elle fut quelque peu secouée, l'homme était habituellement si impassible, détaché.

- La prochaine fois que vous faites ça, je vous sauve pour mieux vous tuer moi-même ! Cria-t-il, sa voix tremblait de colère et d'autre chose que Violet n'aurait pas su qualifier...Enfin ça ne pouvait rationnellement pas être de l'inquiétude, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire désolé. Le Maître des Potions fit venir à lui la baguette de Violet et sa tunique d'un Accio informulé. Il métamorphosa la tunique en une grande serviette et la tendit à la jeune femme qui s'en enroula. Elle reprit sa baguette également et jeta un sort de séchage sur l'homme qui venait de la sauver et sur elle-même.

Après s'être relevée, elle planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de son colocataire qui avait repris cet air imperturbable qu'il avait toujours. Elle fit passer dans ses yeux toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Elle aurait bien aimé rester avec Fred mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Et puis Harry aurait été vraiment triste d'apprendre son décès, penser à ça lui faisait mal. Elle adorait son frère et il avait vécu assez de choses difficiles sans qu'elle en rajoute une couche. Etre en vie n'était pas si mal.

Severus hocha brièvement la tête et ils retournèrent au cottage. A mi-chemin, l'homme dû soutenir la jeune femme parce qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à marcher sans se casser la figure. Après tout, elle venait de passer à deux doigts de la mort, on ne ressortait pas de ce genre d'aventure indemne !

Une fois à l'intérieur, Violet émit le souhait de faire une pause dans le salon. A peine fut-elle assise que des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée. Le visage de Dumbledore se dessina dans le feu magique :

- Severus, Miss Potter, puis-je venir ?

Violet hocha brièvement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées, elle revivait son entrevue avec Fred. Elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, c'était très perturbant. Severus acquiesça à haute voix et quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard se tenait dans le petit salon du cottage. Il faisait tâche dans ce décor moldu. Les flammes, cependant ne disparurent pas et laissèrent passer un nouvel arrivant.

Dire qu'elle était surprise aurait été un bel euphémisme. Devant la cheminée se tenait son frère, en chair et en os. Harry avait l'air vraiment inquiet, il avait dû sentir que quelque chose s'était produit. Violet s'était senti mal lors de la dernière bataille quand son frère s'était pris l'Avada de Voldemort et s'était retrouvé à King's Cross. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait dû expérimenter la chose aujourd'hui. Après un bref salut de la tête pour Severus qui fut ensuite entraîné dans le jardin par Dumbledore. Le Survivant se précipita vers elle, s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle et l'étreignit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Violet grimaça quelque peu, son corps tout entier était douloureux mais être dans les bras de son grand-frère était réconfortant et elle n'aurait bougé de là pour rien au monde.

- Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur ! J'ai cru que...

- Que j'étais morte, finit-elle.

- Par Merlin, Violet, je t'interdis de me laisser, tu m'entends !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai déjà promis de vivre longtemps et d'être heureuse, répondit-elle à son jumeau sur un ton énigmatique digne de Luna.

- Euh...Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- J'étais à King's Cross, j'ai parlé avec Fred, expliqua Violet, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Oh ! D'accord...Et ça va ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et serra son frangin un peu plus contre elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas fait de câlins comme ça depuis un moment, pourtant ils avaient toujours été très tactiles. Probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu la moindre marque d'affection de la part des Dursley. Ils compensaient comme il pouvait.

- Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Violet s'écarta de son jumeau et le vit sortir de la poche de sa veste une boîte qui avait été rétrécit. D'un coup de baguette il lui fit reprendre sa taille normale et la posa sur les genoux de sa sœur.

- Il est venu hier et a donné ça à McGonagall, elle avait la consigne de me donner le paquet aujourd'hui afin que je puisse te le remettre.

- Qui ça « Il » ?

- Ouvre et tu sauras, répondit le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir plusieurs flacons de potions. Elle lut les étiquettes, il s'agissait de potions de soins, plus précisément des lotions que l'on s'appliquait sur le corps afin de guérir les bleus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu lui faire parvenir une telle chose.

- Rogue a donné ça à McGonagall ?!

- Je n'en sais pas plus, désolé !

C'était la journée des rebondissements...La jeune femme soupira longuement, à ce rythme-là, à la fin de la journée, on allait lui apprendre que les Nargoles existaient vraiment et que Voldemort était en fait le fils caché de Dumbledore ! En tout cas, une chose était certaine, elle prendrait du temps ce soir pour penser à tout ça. En attendant, elle allait profiter de la présence de son jumeau.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour passer la potion dans ton dos ?

- Oui, je pense, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir où étaient mes blessures.

Elle retira la serviette et commença à passer la potion sur ses bras et ses jambes alors qu'Harry la passait dans son dos, il en profita pour la masser un peu, Merlin savait qu'après une telle expérience, elle en avait bien besoin ! La lotion sentait bon l'arnica et la menthe, elle fut bien efficace car Violet n'avait presque plus mal mais si cette décoction pouvait calmer la souffrance, elle n'effaçait pas les bleus et déjà, la peau pâle de la jeune femme se teintait à plusieurs endroits de différentes nuances de bleus qui tiraient sur le noir.

- Je vais aller me changer.

- Tu vas pouvoir monter sans frôler la mort ? La taquina Harry.

Pour toutes réponses, la jeune femme lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule puis se leva-non sans se sentir engourdie-et monta dans sa chambre. Elle troqua son maillot de bain pour des sous-vêtements et enfila une robe en mousseline abricot, très légère qui mettait sa taille fine en valeur et faisait ressortir sa peau laiteuse. La jeune femme posa un glamour sur tous ses bleus, pas qu'elle avait honte mais c'était franchement hideux et il faisait bien trop chaud pour qu'elle porte des manches longues et un pantalon !

Pendant que Violet se changeait, Harry alla rejoindre le directeur de Poudlard et Severus Rogue qui discutaient en marchant dans le jardin. A priori, ils parlaient des cours et de l'organisation de ces derniers, rien de bien palpitant. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. Du professeur Rogue, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard plein de mépris. Néanmoins, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, il tendit la main à l'ancien Mangemort :

- Je tenais à vous remercier pour avoir sauvé ma sœur, Monsieur.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, Potter, rétorqua-t-il, amer.

Évidemment, il dédaigna la main qui lui était tendue et rentra au cottage sans demander son reste. Harry lâcha un profond soupir, décidément, certaines choses resteraient toujours les mêmes, peu importait l'époque !

- Pensez-vous que nous ayons eu raison de les forcer à rester ici tous les deux, Professeur ? Demanda le jeune homme qui commençait à douter du bien fondé de la décision, Rogue ne pouvait pas être d'une quelconque aide pour sa sœur s'il se comportait avec elle comme il venait de le faire avec lui !

- Severus est quelqu'un de très complexe...Il est très pudique en ce qui concerne ses sentiments. Laissez-leur du temps, répondit le vieil homme alors qu'il souriait avec malice.

- Monsieur, j'avais pensé à quelque chose...Notre anniversaire est dans peu de temps, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour le cadeau de Violet.

- Allons marcher un peu, mon garçon et dites-moi tout.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent du cottage et semblaient absorbés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de comploter.

Dans la maison, Violet préparait du thé dans la cuisine lorsque Severus déboula, visiblement contrarié. Il ordonna sèchement à la jeune femme de s'asseoir car elle avait besoin de repos et la remplaça devant le plan de travail. La sorcière lui aurait bien expliqué qu'elle en avait vu d'autre mais vu l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait, elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ancien professeur :

- Harry est un sorcier vraiment adorable, vous savez, commença-t-elle maladroitement, je sais que vous n'aimez pas notre père mais...Repensez au petit garçon de Privet Drive que je vous ai montré, le jeune homme qui est là n'est pas différent de cet enfant.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'autre...Et si malgré ça, il persistait à faire comme si toutes les bêtises de James Potter avaient été faite par Harry, franchement elle abandonnerait...

L'homme se contenta de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un acquiescement. Ça lui suffisait.

- Je me demandais, Monsieur...Pourrions-nous essayer de nous appeler par nos prénoms ? Ça me fait bizarre de vous appeler « Professeur » vu que je ne vais plus à Poudlard et « Monsieur » semble bien formel étant donné que nous nous côtoyons quotidiennement ?

C'était une question carrément osée et elle n'aurait jamais pensé la poser un jour à cet homme-là mais ça faisait un moment que Violet y pensait. Elle était franchement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle devait appeler l'homme, ne sachant pas tellement quel titre utiliser. Elle espérait juste ne pas se faire renvoyer sur les mandragores !

Severus pesa le pour et le contre. Théoriquement, il n'avait rien contre la jeune femme, elle était même-et ça lui coûtait de l'avouer-fréquentable...Mais l'appeler par son prénom et l'autoriser à l'appeler « Severus » induisait un rapprochement qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir. D'un autre côté, pouvait-il seulement éviter qu'une certaine familiarité ne s'installe ? Comme l'avait si bien dit Potter-fille, ils vivaient ensemble au quotidien, c'était difficile de garder ses distances dans ces conditions...Il lâcha un long soupir et finit par donner son assentiment en hochant sèchement la tête.

- Super ! Alors euh...Severus...Vous pensez qu'on pourra s'entraîner à nouveau demain ?

Elle voulait juste dire à voix haute le prénom de son ancien professeur, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. Et c'était vraiment trop étrange ! Elle aimait assez la sonorité mais en prenant du recul, cet homme était bien la dernière personne avec qu'elle pensait pouvoir appeler par son prénom. En fait, elle n'avait peut-être pas atterrit dans le passé mais plutôt sur une toute autre planète.

- Sûrement pas ! Vous ne vous souciez peut-être pas de votre santé mais je ne vous laisserai pas risquer votre vie bêtement ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de devoir vous sauver tous les jours parce que vous avez été trop idiote pour éviter les ennuis !

D'accord...C 'était la plus longue phrase que le sorcier ait jamais dite devant Violet...Et le mélange d'inquiétude pour sa santé et d'insulte sur son quotient intellectuel était pour le moins déconcertant. Violet haussa les épaules et mis ça de côté dans un coin de sa tête, celui où elle entassait les choses étiquetées « à décrypter ce soir avant de dormir ».

- Bon et l'occlumancie alors ? Ça ne demande pas d'efforts physique .

Severus lâcha un soupir exaspéré tout en installant le nécessaire à thé sur un plateau, sans oublier une assiette de foutus gâteaux au citron pour Dumbledore.

- Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais ?!

- Non, désolée, je suis une Gryffondor, sourit-elle.

- De toute évidence, répondit-il, bien décidé à l'embobiner pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa question.

- Alors l'occlumancie ?

- Nous verrons mais si vous continuez à me poser la question, je ne vous apprendrais rien du tout. Allons prendre le thé.

- Génial !

La jeune femme se leva, en prenant garde à se ménager et suivit Severus qui faisait léviter le plateau derrière lui. Le temps de le poser sur la table basse dans la véranda, Harry et Dumbledore était de retour.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent sur le petit canapé alors que le directeur de Poudlard et le professeur de Potions prenaient place sur les deux fauteuils face au sofa. Ils se servirent du thé, l'ambiance était disons tendue. Violet décida de prendre des nouvelles de ses amis afin de meubler le silence :

- Alors, comment vont les autres ?

- Ils vont bien, Ron a enfin demandé Hermione en mariage.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- George a ouvert une deuxième boutique à Pré-Au-Lard, il te passe le bonjour.

La gorge de Violet se serra et elle baissa les yeux sur la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle n'avait pas revu le frère de Fred depuis l'enterrement. George avait presque le même visage, c'était trop difficile d'être en sa présence.

- Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, personne ne t'en veut.

Violet releva la tête, les yeux brillant et offrit un pauvre sourire à son jumeau. En face d'eux, Severus fixait la jeune femme, son regard toujours aussi impénétrable mais ses mains serraient un peu trop fort sa tasse. Dumbledore, lui, regardait discrètement son employé avec un petit sourire et de la malice plein les yeux.

La conversation dévia vite sur des sujets anodins où tout le monde pouvait avoir quelque chose à dire. Violet tentait d'inclure son colocataire dans la discussion mais il répondait toujours par un «Hm » ou un hochement de tête...Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur mais la jeune femme se sentait un peu mal de le voir être à l'écart.

Au bout d'une heure, les quatre personne passèrent dans le salon. Dumbledore et Severus étaient installés sur le Chesterfield, ils parlaient de potions. Harry et Violet prirent place devant le piano après s'être concerté d'un regard. Ils aimaient bien jouer à quatre mains de temps en temps même si le jeune homme n'était pas aussi doué que sa sœur. Ils jouèrent le premier morceau que Sirius leur avait appris, bien sûr, ils l'avaient modifié pour être joué à deux. Il s'agissait d'une vieille chanson folklorique anglaise, Early One Morning. Alors forcément, Harry regarda sa sœur avec insistance pour qu'elle chante. Avec un soupir, Violet s'éclaircit la gorge et commença donc à chanter. Elle était trop timide pour pousser la chansonnette souvent mais elle avait une jolie voix, douce et mélodique. Son frère aimait bien l'écouter.

_« Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

_I heard a young maid sing in the valley bellow »  
_

Il semblait que sa voix avait fait taire les deux autres sorciers qui étaient maintenant tournés vers les deux plus jeunes. Violet, elle se concentrait sur le piano et les paroles de la chanson. La jeune femme ne voulait pas savoir si Dumbledore et Severus les regardaient, elle n'aurait pas pu continuer si elle avait croisé le moindre regard.

L'expression de Severus ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'un intérêt poli même si intérieurement, il était subjugué par la voix de Violet, le regard de Dumbledore était presque...Serpentard. Le vieux sorcier avait de toute évidence une idée derrière la tête.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin le directeur complimenta les deux jeunes gens, surtout Violet pour la qualité de sa voix puis il se tourna vers Severus et l'homme ne sentit pas le coup venir :

- Severus, mon garçon, il me semble que vous savez jouer quelques morceaux non ?

- Je n'ai pas touché à un piano depuis longtemps.

- Jouez donc à quatre mains avec Violet, j'ai très envie de vous écouter, continua Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais.

Harry se leva et le Maître des Potions n'eut d'autre choix que de le remplacer. La proximité avec la jeune femme le mettait un peu mal à l'aise et il en était de même pour la sorcière dont les joues avaient rosi. Avant de commencer à jouer, Severus se tourna vers le directeur qui souriait, visiblement content de lui :

- Ne soyez donc pas si fier de vous ,Albus ! Cracha-t-il avant de se détourner. Que voulez-vous jouer ? Questionna-t-il sans s'embarrasser de politesse.

- Euh...La sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven me semble être un morceau assez simple même si à la base il n'est pas fait pour être joué à deux, qu'en pensez-vous ?Répondit Violet, un peu confuse.

- Il doit y avoir moyen de l'arranger en effet.

Après quelques mises au point techniques, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à jouer le dit-morceau. Harry regardait sa sœur avec attention, il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis tellement longtemps, elle paraissait plus...vivante, bon fatiguée aussi mais il mettait ça sur le compte de sa presque noyade. Et étonnement, le professeur Rogue n'était pas aussi imbuvable avec elle qu'avec les autres, enfin il restait quand même assez froid. C'était Rogue, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles de toutes façons.

La fin d'après-midi passa vite, Severus avait quand même du mal à ne pas être hostile avec Harry, la ressemblance avec James était trop criante pour qu'il puisse passer outre. Avec Violet ça avait été plus facile. Pourtant, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-mais bon il ne l'était pas- le jeune homme n'avait pas eu un seul regard déplacé à son encontre, il n'avait pas dit un mot plus haut que l'autre et l'avait traité avec respect, bref, il avait été irréprochable mais voilà, Severus étant ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas faire ami-ami avec ce garçon.

Après le repas du soir, les deux invités décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard pour l'un, dans le futur pour l'autre. Violet eut droit à une brève étreinte de la part de son frère qui disparut ensuite par portoloin temporel. Dumbledore leur adressa un regard étrange avant de les saluer et de s'en aller par la cheminée.

Severus se tourna alors vers la jeune femme qui semblait éreintée.

- Vous devriez aller dormir, vous avez une mine affreuse, dit-il en se dirigeant lui-même vers les escaliers.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous le Poudlard Express, soupira-t-elle.

- Avez-vous des blessures, je suppose que vous avez utilisé un glamour pour les dissimuler?

- J'ai de quoi me soigner, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, s'énerva-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non , dit-elle avec une moue taquine.

Le jeune homme marmonna dans sa barbe puis monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Violet ne se fit pas prier et alla dans la sienne. Elle se passa de la lotion, enfila un pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit. Tant pis pour l'introspection, la jeune femme s'endormit pratiquement immédiatement.

A/N : Je vous donne le lien de la chanson watch?v=Hyw753tteYQ pour ceux que ça intéresse =).


	11. Chapitre 10 - Shopping

Bonjour !

Ce chapitre a été un peu plus long à venir que les précédents mais j'avais pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =) J'attends ,comme d'habitude, vos avis/remarques avec impatience ! 8)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 – Shopping

_« Il est dit aussi que l'usage des armes pour tuer - du moins quand c'est inévitable - fait aussi partie de la Voie de la Nature. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Les fleurs s'épanouissent et la verdure prolifère quand souffle la brise printanière mais à l'apparition des gelées d'automne, invariablement, les feuilles tombent et les arbres s'étiolent. Cela aussi est la loi de la Nature. Il peut donc se présenter un moment où il faut abattre ce qui doit l'être : certains profitent des événements pour commettre le Mal. Quand ce mal se manifeste, il faut le combattre. C'est pourquoi il est dit aussi que l'usage des armes fait également partie de la Voie de la Nature. » _Satsujinken- Yagyu Munenori

La fin de la semaine se termina sans incidents notables. Severus avait fait la cuisine à la place de la jeune femme pendant deux jours. Violet le remercia mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire, elle devinait que pointer la « gentillesse » de l'homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Le Maître des Potions, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se montrait aussi prévenant- bon il n'en était pas rendu à la border, fallait pas abuser non plus- mais dans tous les cas, ça lui posait problème. Il avait bien du mal à se montrer désagréable avec cette femme et ça allait au-delà de sa vague ressemblance avec Lily. Violet était simplement quelqu'un de facile à vivre et lorsqu'elle ne se mettait pas en danger bêtement, les choses étaient...acceptables.

De son côté, la sorcière évitait désormais d'aller se baigner-même les pieds- mais elle passait souvent du temps dans le jardin où elle pouvait repenser aux derniers événements. Songer à Fred était devenu moins douloureux, savoir qu'il veillait sur elle en quelque sorte et qu'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse était réconfortant. Bien sûr, elle était toujours triste mais ce n'était plus cette souffrance insupportable qui lui coupait le souffle. Violet s'autorisait peu à peu à recommencer à vivre. Elle chérirait toujours son souvenir, c'était certain mais grâce à lui, elle allait pouvoir avancer. Pour lui, d'un certaine façon.

La dernière lubie de la jeune femme avait été de « faire rentrer le jardin dans la maison » comme le disait Severus en se moquant d'elle. Les pièces du cottage était désormais fleuries par des bouquets de roses ou de fleurs sauvages qui embaumaient suavement l'atmosphère. C'était un passe-temps comme un autre...Elle avait même trouvé quelques plantes qui servaient pour les potions, elle les faisait sécher derrière le petit cabanon où se trouvaient vélos et balais. Violet voulait faire un genre de petite surprise au Maître des Potions car certaines plantes étaient rares.

Mais en ce lundi matin, la jeune femme attendait de pied ferme son colocataire dans la petite cuisine qui humait bon le café et les toasts grillés. L'homme se montra peu de temps après et la sorcière se fit violence pour le laisser boire et manger un peu avant d'attaquer les hostilités :

- Il faut absolument que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse avant samedi, commença-t-elle sur un ton qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

- Ça vous prend comme ça ? Une illumination peut-être ? Se moqua Severus-même si honnêtement, sa voix n'avait plus ce ton méprisant et blessant du début.

- C'est mon troisième œil qui me l'a dit, répondit-elle sérieusement.

Severus la regarda en haussant un sourcil, son expression signifiait à peu de choses près « Par Salazar, je vais devoir la faire enfermer ! Pauvre fille ! ». Violet se mit à rire :

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous, Severus Rogue, vous êtes fait avoir aussi facilement !

- Petite insolente ! Gronda-t-il.

- Oh, ne soyez pas vexé, c'était amusant , dit-elle en se calmant un peu.

- Si vous avez fini de vous...amuser, peut-être me direz-vous la raison pour laquelle vous voulez vous rendre à Londres ?

- C'est bientôt notre anniversaire et je voulais trouver quelque chose pour Harry, je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore pourra lui faire parvenir.

La grimace de Severus fut éloquente, néanmoins, en y réfléchissant bien, il avait encore un peu plus d'un mois à passer ici et franchement, s'il devait encore lire un seul roman moldu, il allait lancer un Feudeymon sur cette maudite bibliothèque ! Aller sur le Chemin de Traverse lui permettrait de se procurer des livres intéressants...Oui décidément, il fallait qu'ils aillent à Londres.

- Je vais contacter le professeur Dumbledore aussitôt que nous aurons fini de manger, il faudra prendre des dispositions pour votre physique, même si je ne pense pas que quiconque fasse le rapprochement, planifia-t-il.

- Oui, vigilance constante comme dirait Maugrey, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas croire que dans 16 ans il harcèle encore les gens avec ça, déclara Severus en secouant la tête.

Un petit rire lui répondit. Les choses étaient vraiment plus détendues entre eux depuis la quasi-noyade de Violet. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'entraîner à nouveau au duel car la jeune femme avait été endolorie un bon moment mais dès qu'ils le pourraient, ils recommenceraient. Ils avaient fait quelques séances d'occlumancie et la jeune femme se révélait être assez douée, il fallait juste ne pas brusquer les choses.

Une fois le repas terminé, Severus se rendit dans le salon et contacta le directeur de Poudlard par cheminette. Deux minutes plus tard, le vieux sorcier se tenait devant eux , il portait une robe de sorcier bleu claire avec des motifs argentés-ce serait pas un hippogriffe qui se faisait courser par un dragon que Violet venait de voir sur la manche du directeur?!- il observait les deux jeunes gens pensivement après les avoir salué. Finalement, il se décida à parler :

- Comme le disait Severus, il faut vous apposer des glamours afin que personne ne vous reconnaisse, commença le vieux sorcier. Bien bien...Je vais procéder.

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme et lui lança plusieurs sortilèges pour changer son apparence et faire en sorte qu'uniquement lui puisse les retirer. A la fin du processus, Violet avait les cheveux châtains où des reflets miel teintaient joliment sa chevelure qui était également plus courte puisqu'elle lui arrivait au niveau des omoplates. Sa peau était un peu plus foncée mais n'était pas mate et ses yeux n'étaient plus verts mais bleus clairs. Le changement était assez considérable pour ne plus faire de rapprochement.

- Merci professeur ! Sourit-elle.

- De rien mon enfant, maintenant, si vous voulez bien passer devant, j'aimerai dire quelques mots à Severus, ça ne sera pas long, répliqua le directeur, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Je monte chercher mes affaires et j' y vais !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la jeune femme disparut en haut des escaliers où elle attrapa un sac à main où elle fourra sa clé de voûte-elle l'avait toujours sur elle-un porte-feuille moldu au cas où et quelques potions, on n'était jamais trop prudent et elle avait bien retenu la leçon avec les strangulots. Elle fourra sa baguette dans le sac et fit un détour dans la salle de bains afin de voir sa nouvelle apparence. Les glamours étaient vraiment réussis et la sorcière se trouvait jolie mais bon elle préférait quand même ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, après tout, c'était l'héritage de ses parents.

Elle redescendit et après avoir salué le professeur Dumbledore, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans l'âtre, la minute d'après, elle se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur où personne ne fit attention à elle. Cet établissement était comme Poudlard, peu importait l'époque, il ne changeait pas. Peu après qu'elle se fut écartée, Severus sortit de la cheminée à son tour et l'homme avait l'air contrarié. Il se planta devant elle, fourra une enveloppe dans ses mains et déclara d'une voix froide :

- Vous donnerez ça aux Gobelins à Gringott's. On se retrouve ici pour le déjeuner à midi, ne soyez pas en retard.

Sur ce, il se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, sa cape tourbillonnant autour de lui et lui donna un air dramatiquement menaçant. Violet secoua la tête, amusée par cette attitude. Ça devait être drôlement grisant de faire peur aux gens juste en marchant...Même avec tout son attirail d'Auror, la jeune femme ne produisait pas cet effet-là, pourtant, elle était aussi dangereuse que cet homme. Haussant les épaules, la brunette se dirigea à l'arrière de la boutique et tapota les briques afin d'ouvrir le passage qui la mena sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait pas autant de monde que vers la fin des grandes vacances mais la rue était tout de même animée.

Bon première chose à faire, aller retirer de l'argent chez Gringott's, elle supposait que l'enveloppe contenait les preuves suffisantes attestant qu'elle était bien qui elle prétendait être...En espérant que les Gobelins se montrent coopératifs...Peut-être que si elle marchandait un peu avec eux...Quoi qu'elle doutait d'avoir un objet susceptible de les intéresser, on ne sortait pas une épée de Gryffondor de son sac à main-sauf quand on s'appelle Hermione Granger mais là n'était pas la question.

Elle entra donc dans la banque, une boule de stress logée dans l'estomac. Elle s'adressa à un Gobelin aux cheveux grisonnant en lui servant toutes les politesses exigées puis lui tendit l'enveloppe. Les sourcils de la créature se froncèrent puis il leva les yeux et la regarda longuement puis il l'entraîna dans une salle un peu plus loin :

- Je vais devoir recueillir un peu de votre sang afin de prouver que vous êtes réellement Violet Potter, commença l'employé de banque.

- Bien, allez-y, répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant sa main.

Le petit être sortit un poignard joliment travaillé d'un bureau et s'avança vers elle, il lui piqua le bout de l'index et fit couler le sang dans une fiole de potion qu'il avait dans l'autre main. Une fois l'opération terminée, la plaie se referma d'elle-même et le Gobelins versa le contenu de la fiole dans un genre de calice incrusté d'émeraudes et de saphirs. Peu de temps après, des lettres de fumée s'élevèrent au dessus de la coupe et formèrent son nom complet : Violet Lily Potter.

- Bien Miss Potter, avez-vous votre clé, demanda la créature visiblement convaincu de son identité.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en sortant sa clé de son sac qu'elle tendit à son interlocuteur.

Après l'habituel « tour de montagnes russes », elle atteignit la voûte des Potter où elle fourra une somme conséquente dans une bourse qui avait subie un sortilège d'extension indétectable. C'était bien d'être riche quand même...Son frère et elle avait deux voûtes différentes, après la mort de Sirius , l'héritage des Black avait été réparti équitablement même si Rémus était son parrain, il l'avait aimé comme sa fille. Bref, la jeune femme ressortit de la banque avec le cœur plus léger. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir acheter des livres mais avant toutes choses, il fallait trouver un cadeau pour son jumeau. Elle voulait quelque chose d'unique...Ça n'allait pas être facile.

De son côté, Severus Rogue était allé directement dans la Boutique de l'Apothicaire où il acheta plusieurs ingrédients pour potions dont il savait qu'il aurait besoin à la rentrée, il ne pouvait pas brasser de potions et ça commencer à lui manquer, en venant ici, il comblait un peu ce manque. Ou alors il se donnait encore plus envie... L'homme passa un peu de temps à chercher un cadeau pour Violet-oui, ça le tuait d'en acheter un mais en même temps...Il aurait eu mauvaise conscience s'il ne l'vaait pas fait. Une fois cela fait, il se rendit chez chez Fleury et Bott, rayon « Potions » évidemment, ses pieds l'y menaient d'eux-même tellement il était un habitué des lieux. Il savait que plusieurs ouvrages intéressants étaient sortis durant son absence, il fallait absolument qu'il se tienne à jour.

Violet, quant à elle, se désespérait, elle avait fait plusieurs boutiques sans rien trouver d'assez bien...Harry avait passé l'âge pour les farces et attrapes ou autre confiseries, une robe de sorcier était trop impersonnelle à son goût , tout comme les livres...Niveau matériel de Quidditch...Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, les balais et autres accessoires de cette époque étaient des antiquités comparé à ce dont ils disposaient dans le futur. La jeune femme allait faire une crise d'hystérie quand tout à coup, l'idée la frappa comme un cognard lancé pour un batteur de Serpentard l'aurait fait. Ça y est, elle avait l'idée parfaite ! Bon par contre...ça allait coûter plus cher que prévu mais tant pis ! La jeune femme se rendit donc dans la boutique appropriée puis après avoir passé sa commande qu'elle recevrait par hibou dans la semaine, elle paya puis fonça droit chez le libraire qui semblait l'appeler depuis qu'elle avait posé un orteil ici.

La sorcière lâcha un soupir de contentement en entrant dans la boutique. Elle huma l'odeur des livres et des parchemins et se sentit chez elle...Bon sang, elle faisait carrément concurrence à Hermione sur ce coup ! Enfin bon...Maintenant, direction les livres sur les animagi ! Violet en trouva plusieurs qui disaient à peu près tous la même chose, à croire qu'il y avait de la censure dans l'air...Elle allait abandonner lorsqu'elle tomba sur LE livre : « Devenir animagus en moins d'un mois », le titre était suivi de tas d'avertissements sur la dangerosité du processus, qu'il ne fallait pas le faire seul et qu'avant toutes choses, il était primordial de passer le test magique inclus dans le livre avant de se lancer dans l'aventure. Le dit-test-qui se faisait en versant une goutte de sang sur un bout de parchemin enchanté- était supposé évaluer la puissance magique du sorcier et ainsi indiquer si oui ou non il était assez fort pour devenir animagus en aussi peu de temps. Après vérification , elle trouva deux autres test, c'était logique étant donné qu'il était recommandé de ne pas s'initier seul. Violet prit ce livre ainsi qu'un autre aux informations plus générales puis bifurqua au rayon « Défense et Duel », elle compléta ainsi sa collection avec « Sortilèges de Défense et d'Attaque pour sorciers avertis », « Les stratégies oubliées des duellistes de l'Antiquité ».

La jeune femme ne fut pas étonnée de retrouver Severus au rayon Potions. Elle se planta à côté de lui et fit mine de lire par dessus son épaule en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. L'homme se retourna, irrité et ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu, il ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter mais devant le sourire familier de Violet, il lâcha juste un marmonnement mécontent.

- Alors Severus, tout va comme vous voulez ? Demanda la jeune femme, visiblement fière d'elle.

- Quand on ne vient pas lire par dessus mon épaule, oui, tout va comme je veux, râla-t-il.

Elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire taquin puis se tourna vers les rayonnages. Les potions étaient fascinantes mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir énormément de temps pour en brasser des complexes, Violet devait souvent se résoudre à les acheter. En revanche, elle pouvait facilement confectionner ses potions de soins basiques, elles n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de temps de repos. Elle fut tirée de ses pensée par son colocataire :

- Vous vous intéressez aux potions ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton mi-intrigué, mi-moqueur.

- Bien sûr, les potions peuvent constituer un avantage non-négligeable lors d'un combat.

- C'est une utilisation pour le moins...originale et...astucieuse.

- Merci du compliment, répondit Violet, tout sourire.

Le Maître des Potions lui adressa une grimace qui signifiait « ça m'a coûté de dire ça alors n'en rajoutez pas ! » puis il replongea son nez dans son ouvrage. La jeune femme quant à elle attrapa un ouvrage qui lui paraissait intéressant « Potions d'ici et d'ailleurs Tome 1, les poisons et paralysants en Asie ».

La jeune femme flâna encore un moment dans la librairie, et c'est, des livres plein les bras qu'elle retrouva son colocataire au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé une demie-heure plus tôt :

- Severus, je vais payer, on va manger au Chaudron Baveur après ou avez-vous encore des choses à faire ? Demanda la sorcière en arrangeant la dispositions des ouvrages qu'elle tenait, ça commençait à peser mine de rien.

- Je vous suis à la caisse et après nous irons manger, déclara l'homme en refermant le livre qu'il était en train de parcourir.

Violet avait hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir feuilleter ses nouveaux livres, plus particulièrement celui sur les animagi. Bon sang, c'était quelque chose de tellement excitant ! Pouvoir se transformer en animal était juste quelque chose d'incroyable et ça pouvait s'avérer également pratique, maîtriser cette technique pourrait même lui sauver la vie. Ils réglèrent leurs achats puis les rétrécirent et allèrent déjeuner dans le pub qui était plus rempli qu'à leur arrivée le matin.

Certains sorciers lancèrent des regards mi-hostiles mi-intimidés dans la direction de Severus et elle entendit même quelques commentaires murmurés quand ils traversèrent la pièce pour s'installer dans un coin...Elle les aurait bien remis à leur place mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Violet avait muri, la jeune fille qu'elle était il y a quelques années aurait fait un scandale sans réfléchir, le sang Gryffondor aidant mais désormais, elle était plus réfléchie. Enfin...Rien ne l'empêchait de lancer discrètement un sortilège de durcissement dans l'assiette de cette femme qui avait tout de la commère-type … Severus lui adressa un regard réprobateur auquel elle répondit par un sourire malicieux. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle :

- Ne vous faites pas remarquer ! Et puis si vous comptez lancer des sorts à tous ceux qui ont une dent contre moi, vous n'êtes pas couchée , la réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Oh c'était amusant, vous avez vu sa tête, rigola Violet.

Le sorcier face à elle roula dans yeux mais laissa filtrer un petit sourire moqueur pendant une fraction de seconde.

Le repas se termina dans le calme, ponctué par quelques paroles échangées à propos des plats ou des magasins visités un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Où pensez-vous aller maintenant ? Demanda Violet, curieuse.

- Il y a un livre sur les Potions chez Barjow et Beurk, il est très rare, j'aimerais aller l'acheter, déclara Severus, se demandant comment la jeune femme allait réagir à ça.

- Oh vous vous rendez dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! C'est parfait, je voulais y faire un tours moi aussi, répondit la sorcière, pas choquée pour deux sous.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard entre la suspicion et la stupéfaction qui fit rire la plus jeune.

- J'ai peut-être l'air totalement innocente mais je ne suis pas un ange, Severus, vous ne devriez pas l'oublier, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Et sans vouloir être indiscret, que comptez-vous acheter là-bas ?

- Rien de spécial, juste jeter un coup d'oeil, dit-elle en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle portait à ses lèvres sa dernière bouchée de pâtisserie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers se trouvaient devant l'entrée de la boutique sinistre de Barjow & Beurk. La première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, Violet avait été vraiment intimidée mais maintenant, ça ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et Severus se dirigea directement vers le comptoir alors que la jeune femme alla plutôt regarder les étalages.

La sorcière se sentait un peu...pas vraiment oppressée mais c'était comme s'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'important sans savoir quoi. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant. Sans vraiment réfléchir, la jeune femme laissa ses yeux embrasser la pièce entière et c'est là qu'elle comprit. La sensation d'urgence disparut aussitôt. Violet s'approcha de l'objet et elle tendit la main pour le prendre lorsque la voix du tenancier lui fit tourner la tête :

- Si j'étais vous, je garderais mes mains dans mes poches, déclara Monsieur Barjow sur un ton menaçant.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

- Personne n'a réussi à toucher ce sabre sans avoir la main très sérieusement brûlée, répondit-il en levant une main enroulée dans des couches de tissus.

- Je suis sûre que je peux...

Violet reposa ses yeux sur le katana, c'était comme s'il l'appelait. Cette impression était vraiment très étrange mais en même temps assez grisante. Elle releva la main mais Severus l'empêcha de poursuivre son geste en lui prenant le poignet :

- Violet, vous feriez mieux de l'écouter, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent mais qui ne l'était pas réellement.

- Faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

Elle leva les yeux vers son colocataire et planta son regard dans le sien, la jeune femme essaya de lui faire passer un message au travers de son regard, de le rassurer en quelques sortes. Au bout de plusieurs instants, Severus soupira bruyamment et la libéra en l'avertissant qu'il ne la soignerait pas si elle se faisait brûler. Violet lui répondit par un petit sourire énervant et se tourna à nouveau vers l'arme.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent presque naturellement autour de la poignée aux laçages noirs. Une sensation de puissance, de chaleur et de sagesse envahit la jeune femme alors que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. C'était comme si le sabre pulsait dans ses mains, comme s'il avait une âme.

Violet souleva l'arme de son socle, visiblement fascinée. Elle n'était pas la seule car le tenancier la regardait avec un mélange de suspicion et d'admiration alors que le regard de Severus n'affichait qu'une curiosité mesurée, ce qui signifiait pour lui, qu'il était carrément intrigué.

En examinant le katana de plus près, Violet put constater qu'il était de très bonne facture. Un héron en vol était sculpté dans le métal du Kashira (le bout de la poignée), le Tsuba (la pièce de métal qui sépare la lame de la poignée et évite de se faire trancher la main) était de forme ronde et des branches de pins y étaient finement sculptées. Le fourreau était en bois laqué de couleur rouge sang, sur la longueur était peint une branche de cerisier en fleurs, Violet avait entendu dire qu'au Japon, les cerisiers fleuris symbolisaient l'éphémère, assez logique de peindre ça sur une arme supposée arracher la vie.

La jeune femme dégaina l'arme avec respect sous le regard des deux autres hommes. La lame était forgée dans un acier solide et à la base de celle-ci, de chaque côté de la pièce de métal était gravé un idéogramme, elle ne connaissait rien au japonais et pourtant elle comprenait ces trois symbôles , l'un signifiait courage « Yuuki »(Yuuki est composé de deux kanji), et l'autre droiture « Gi ». Ce sabre choisissait son porteur, un peu comme pour les baguettes et il fallait avoir ces deux qualités pour en devenir le maître. Violet expliqua cela aux deux autres alors qu'elle replaçait le sabre dans son fourreau.

- Vous en voulez combien Monsieur Barjow ? Demanda-t-elle.

- 50 Gallions.

Violet déposa la somme demandée sur le comptoir, le sabre, pour elle, valait bien plus que cela mais ça devait faire un moment qu'il traînait ici et l'occasion de le vendre ne se représenterait peut-être pas de si tôt, le vendeur voulait s'en débarrasser. Severus régla sa commande puis ils regagnèrent le Chaudron Baveur et plus tard le cottage. Une petite visite rapide de Dumbledore s'imposa afin que la jeune Potter retrouve son apparence normale. Le directeur ne s'attarda pas cependant car il avait à faire.

La jeune femme s'activa à faire le thé pendant que Severus métamorphosait un stylo bille cassé en petite bibliothèque qui trouva sa place à gauche de la cheminée. Il était en train d'y installer ses livres quand elle entra dans le salon avec le plateau à thé dans les bras. Pendant qu'il servait, elle rendit leur taille à ses propres livres et les rangea dans le meuble nouvellement acquis-créé-à son tour. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres en repensant à sa journée :

- Qu'allez-vous faire de ce sabre ? Demanda Severus, curieux.

- Il pourrait m'être utile quand je serai de retour dans le futur...J'ai hâte de le tester, je suis sûre que ça doit être génial de se battre avec...Je veux dire c'est comme si ce katana avait une âme, c'est assez difficile à décrire.

- Il serait peut-être judicieux de faire quelques tests avant...Histoire d'être sûr que ce n'est pas un objet de magie noire.

- Je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'il soit maléfique, l'aura qui s'en dégage est un mélange de sagesse et de puissance, mais si vous voulez, nous pourrons faire des recherches pour être certains, accorda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Bon et sinon, vous avez acheté quoi ?

- Des livres sur les potions, répondit l'homme en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

- Je ne m'en serais pas doutée ! Moi j'ai trouvé un livre sur les animagi, une technique pour en devenir un rapidement, ça vous dirait de vous entraîner avec moi ?

Severus la regarda longuement, il semblait peser le pour et le contre, il avait les sourcils froncés mais n'arborait pas d'expressions particulières ce qui signifiait qu'il était plongé en pleine réflexion. Violet commençait à bien savoir décrypter le langage corporel de l'homme et en prenant du recul, ça lui faisait un peu peur.

Après une gorgée de thé, l'homme sortit de ses pensées :

- C'est d'accord, nous nous pencherons là-dessus demain, si ça vous va.

- Merci Severus ! S'exclama Violet, impatiente.

Le sorcier lui adressa une moue ennuyée puis d'un geste de baguette, il fit venir à lui un de ses nouveau livre. Il ne voulait plus parler mais la compagnie de la jeune femme ne le dérangeait pas, sinon, il serait allé dans sa chambre. La plus jeune sirota son thé encore un moment, perdue dans ses pensées avant de se mettre à lire à son tour. L'atmosphère était tranquille et détendue, chaleureuse même d'un certain point de vue, en tout cas Violet se sentait légère et Severus lui, avait laissé de côté sa culpabilité et son amertume pour le moment. Il aurait bien le temps de supporter ce poids à nouveau, une heure ou deux de répit ne pouvaient pas faire de mal, non ?


	12. Chapitre 11- Mise au point & Animagi

Bonjour !

Je m'excuse pour le temps de publication mais je suis en stage et du coup j'ai moins de temps pour écrire ^^" Je vous rassure, il se termine à la fin de la semaine, mon rythme d'écriture devrait donc redevenir plus régulier ^^

Bon, je vous dis tout de suite, je me suis un peu appropriée le youjutsu qui, de ce que j'ai pu en lire, s'apparenterait plutôt à un genre d'hypnose ou d'illusion, c'est assez flou, ce serait une technique ninja mais ici ça n'a pas du tout le même sens, bref, vous saurez tout en lisant ;). Dans ce chapitre, on découvre l'animagus de Vivi ! Dans le prochain ce sera celui de Sev ^^

Bonne Lecture et encore une fois désolée pour le temps d'attente é.è

Chapitre 11 – Mise au point & Animagi.

_« Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur ; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore. »-_ Lord Byron

Le lendemain matin, Violet se réveilla assez tôt, comme à son habitude. Severus la rejoignit peu de temps après dans la cuisine où ils partagèrent un petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance confortable. Ils ne parlaient pas spécialement beaucoup mais ça n'était pas un problème pour les deux jeunes gens.

La sorcière songeait déjà à la lecture du livre sur les animagi et au test qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée afin de savoir s'ils avaient la capacité de pouvoir apprendre cette technique magique avec la méthode proposée par le livre. La jeune femme se sentait pousser des ailes en songeant que, peut-être, dans très peu de temps, elle pourrait se transformer en animal, comme Patmol et Cornedrue. Elle était occupée à se plonger dans des supputations concernant l'animal qui allait être son alter-ego mais la jeune femme n'arrivait franchement pas à savoir…En tout cas, elle espérait que ça n'allait pas être quelque chose d'horrible ou de trop mignon…Elle se voyait mal devoir se transformer en insecte ou en nasique-franchement, la nature n'a pas idée de créer des bestioles aussi laides et étranges… !

Severus, quant à lui , se perdait dans des pensées complètement différentes. Il songeait à ces vacances, ce qu'elles avaient commencé à changer en lui. Le jeune professeur n'était pas certain d'apprécier ces modifications. Après la mort de Lily, il s'était juré de ne plus s'attacher à personne, il serait froid et cassant, c'était supposé repousser les gens susceptibles de s'intéresser à lui. Certes, il s'attirait la colère et le ressentiment de la plupart des gens qu'il côtoyait mais c'était des choses qu'il pouvait gérer. Le Maître des Potions avait l'habitude de ne pas être aimé, à part Lily, il n'avait eu personne et maintenant, il l'avait perdu.

Seulement voilà, Albus l'avait envoyé dans ce trou perdu avec cette Potter- par Salazar, il n'arrivait plus à insuffler assez de mépris dans le nom même dans ses pensées pour être crédible!- et avec ses yeux trop verts, son sourire un peu trop sincère, elle avait commencé à ébrécher sa si précieuse carapace. Il ne pouvait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement…et surtout pas par Elle ! Et puis, à quoi bon lier une quelconque amitié avec cette sorcière, dans un peu plus d'un mois, elle serait partie et il ne la reverrait pas avant un bon bout de temps…Il aurait probablement changé et ce qu'ils avaient commencé à construire ici serait hors de propos dans le futur, enfin il supposait. Les choses étaient compliquées et il voulait s'épargner une nouvelle perte en s'engageant un peu trop dans toute cette histoire. Et puis, Violet allait mieux qu'à son arrivée, elle souriait, ne faisait plus de cauchemars et il y avait une petite étincelle dans ses yeux qui n'était pas présente avant ,qu'il ait remarqué un tel détail lui fit froid dans le dos mais il mit ça sur le compte de ses talents d'espion afin de se rassurer. Bref, il avait accompli la mission qu'il s'était assigné non ? Alors pourquoi une partie de lui continuer de se dire qu'il serait bien de se laisser un peu aller et que justement, ça ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'après le départ de la jeune femme, il pourrait bien être amer et aigri autant qu'il le voudrait…

Le jeune homme fut tiré de son débat intérieur par sa colocataire qui l'incita à la suivre dans le salon parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus pour commencer à lire le livre sur les animagi et comme ils allaient s'entraîner ensemble, il fallait aussi qu'il le lise…Severus lâcha un soupir ennuyé, il n'avait jamais lu un livre en même temps que quelqu'un…Ca promettait d'être fastidieux et ça risquait d'enlever tout le plaisir de la lecture, enfin…Avait-il le choix ?

Il suivit donc Violet qui s'installa sur le Chesterfield après avoir pris LE livre, heureusement, il n'était pas bien épais, enfin moins épais que les ouvrages qu'il lui arrivait souvent de lire. Severus pris place à côté de la jeune femme et ils commencèrent à lire. Le professeur avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, la lecture commune l'obligeait à être un peu trop proche de Potter-fille pour son propre confort. Il pouvait sentir son parfum fleuri mais subtile chatouiller son nez et quelques mèches de cheveux venaient frôler la peau de ses avant-bras nus. Tout ça avait quelque chose d'intime qui dérangeait Severus et en même temps…Il était humain et ne pouvait pas rester stoïque et c'était doublement perturbant, Violet était loin d'être laide, il fallait bien lui accorder ça. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'occulter toutes sensations physiques pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il était supposé lire. Voilà c'est ça, il allait séparer le corps et l'esprit. Etre rationnel.

Finalement, le jeune homme parvint à maîtriser son corps et à se concentrer sur le livre qui était, de surcroit fort intéressante. Les deux jeunes gens avaient, à peu de choses près, le même rythme de lecture. Après les premières pages où ils avaient eu un peu de mal avec la proximité de l'autre, ils se plongèrent dans l'ouvrage et n'en décrochèrent pas avant de l'avoir terminé. Ils étaient de toute évidence gagnés par la même passion lorsqu'ils trouvaient quelque chose qui suscitait leur intérêt.

La journée se déroula à la vitesse de l'éclair, les deux sorciers étaient complètement absorbés par leurs recherches. Après avoir lu le livre sur la technique accélérée, ils avaient fait le test qui s'était révélé positif aussi bien pour Violet que pour Severus . Après ça, ils avaient discuté un moment , partagé leur point de vue et décidé d'un emploi du temps pour les semaines à venir. Il avait été fixé qu'ils consacreraient la matinée aux animagi et l'après-midi serait libre.

Ils avaient sauté le repas de midi, trop pris par leur lecture, ils prirent donc un encas- une salade composée avec des crudités du jardin et des framboises en dessert- puis chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Le professeur pris un livre sur les potions et alla lire dans le jardin alors que Violet préféra aller faire un tour en vélo.

Severus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture alors il décida de réfléchir un peu, de faire une petite introspection-même s'il détestait ça. Il était nouveau et agréable pour le jeune homme de pouvoir débattre ,disons ,amicalement avec une autre personne sans être jugé. Oh bien sûr, il pouvait parler avec Albus, le vieil homme l'avait aidé à se sortir de son état catatonique après la mort de Lily mais le vieux sorcier était plus un mentor, il n'était pas sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Alors qu'avec Violet , si . Ils pouvaient partager leurs connaissances et débattre, la jeune femme en savait presque autant que lui et ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils se complétaient assez bien, il lui apprenait des choses qu'elle ignorait et vice versa. Et ce qui était le plus étrange pour Severus, c'était que ce petit bout de femme arrivait à le faire sourire… un peu. C'était perturbant et en même temps libérateur. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait pu être lui-même…Enfin si, le sorcier s'en souvenait parfaitement . C'était avec Lily.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra de douleur et d'angoisse. Avait-il seulement le droit d'être soulagé de sa peine ? Ce serait un peu comme trahir son amie d'enfance, il se rendait déjà responsable de sa mort, il n'allait pas non plus devenir ami avec sa fille... Et puis s'attacher à quelqu'un comportait trop de risques et il ne pensait pas aux Mangemorts. Severus n'était pas certain de pouvoir survivre s'il perdait à nouveau quelqu'un auquel il tenait. L'espion n'était pas quelqu'un de facile, il était exigeant, intransigeant et lunatique mais c'était également quelqu'un de constant et de passionné.

La seule solution pour éviter de se rapprocher encore plus de Violet était de prendre ses distances. Redevenir l'être froid, insensible et amer qu'il était supposé être. Ca ne l'enchantait pas et à vrai dire, Severus n'était même pas certain de pouvoir y parvenir mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Violet serait partie dans un mois et quelques jours. Il n'aurait pas besoin de supporter cette comédie bien longtemps. Le tout allait être de devoir éviter de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux car le sorcier savait qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas supporter de voir de la peine ou de la trahison dans le regard de l'Auror.

Finalement, l'ex-Mangemort abandonna sa lecture et rentra au cottage, il était trop perturbé pour pouvoir se concentré. L'homme était nerveux, il allait devoir blesser Violet et ça lui faisait mal. Plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

La jeune femme retourna dans la petite maison deux heures après en être partie. Elle se sentait détendue et un petit sourire semblait ne pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres. Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'elle mette un orteil dans le salon et se prenne un regard glacial de la part de son colocataire. Violet réfléchit un moment, passant en revue les choses qu'elle aurait pu faire et qui auraient contrarié le Maître des Potions mais elle ne trouva rien. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal interprété son regard ? Oui, c'était absolument impossible de se tromper mais bon, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se rassurer…

- Alors Severus, vos livres sont intéressants ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus assuré.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? répliqua l'homme méchamment.

Un silence où la tension se mêlait à l'incompréhension s'en suivit. L'espion devait lutter pour ne pas craquer et s'excuser et Violet, quant à elle, se sentait tellement angoissée que ça lui donnait la nausée.

- Quelqu'un vous a cassé votre baguette ou quoi ?!

Le professeur ne se donna pas la peine de lever ses yeux de son ouvrage –enfin c'était plutôt que l'homme ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de la jeune femme à ce moment-là.

- Vous, les Potter, vous pensez toujours que vous devez être le centre du monde n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-il en mettant le plus de venin possible dans ses mots.

La sœur du Survivant ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup de lui parler comme ça ? Comme si le mois passé n'existait pas…Ils avaient commencé à vraiment bien s'entendre pourtant, Violet pensait même pouvoir être réellement amie avec lui et voilà qu'il redevenait son professeur honni…

- Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a contrarié, vous pouvez m'en parler, je voudrais comprendre, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Seul un soupir agacé-ou plutôt désespéré- lui répondit. Un dernier regard plein de mépris eut raison de la jeune femme qui monta dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter.

Violet avait la gorge serrée et elle se surprit à devoir lutter contre des larmes traîtresses. La jeune femme ignorait qu'elle s'était autant attachée à son colocataire… En tout cas, elle l'était assez pour que son comportement étrange lui fasse vraiment mal.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Severus n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait dû se mordre la langue plusieurs fois afin de ne pas craquer. Repousser Violet était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Le jeune homme, encore maintenant, avait bien du mal à ne pas se lever et aller s'excuser auprès d'elle. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il devait se préserver au mieux.

La sorcière passa environ une demi-heure à contrôler sa peine et à réfléchir sans pouvoir trouver la moindre explication rationnelle…Et il fallait dire qu'avec les émotions qui la submergeaient, la jeune femme avait bien du mal à réfléchir productivement. Un peu d'aide était donc la bienvenue, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Harry. Ce fut en fronçant les sourcils qu'elle commença à écrire sans trop savoir comment aborder le sujet.

« Coucou frérot »

« Oh toi, ça ne va pas, je peux entendre d'ici le désespoir dans ta voix »

« Je n'ai pas prononcé un mot, tu sais »

« Bon alors je peux percevoir d'ici le désespoir dans ton écriture, c'est mieux ? »

« Oui. Tu vas bien ? »

« Moi ça va et toi, n'essaie pas de noyer le strangulot, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est Severus, il est bizarre… Tout allait bien ce matin mais quand je suis rentrée de ma promenade, il était de nouveau ce type horrible qu'on connait alors que ces derniers temps, on s'entendait plutôt bien… »

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler ? »

« Pour me faire insulter ?! Non merci, ça fait trop mal. »

« Je suis désolé Violet… Vous étiez devenu amis ? »

« Euh…Oui je pense qu'on peut dire ça… »

« Alors insiste, ouvre-lui ton cœur, si ça, ça ne le touche pas c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide ! Et s'il te fait du mal, je vais venir lui botter les fesses ! »

« Ah je t'aime toi, tu arrives à me faire rire même quand j'ai envie de pleurer ! »

« Ca sert à ça les grands frères. Bon, va lui parler maintenant, à ce cher Severus »

La jeune femme alla d'abord prendre une douche, se tressa les cheveux magiquement puis revêtit une petite robe en coton verte pastel. Elle descendit ensuite, la boule au ventre et les mains tremblantes. Elle pouvait tuer un homme d'un seul geste mais en cet instant, elle se sentait vulnérable, comme si elle allait se briser à la moindre parole acérée. C'était effrayant.

La fille Potter alla se planter devant l'homme qui lisait toujours, une expression étrange sur le visage. Il leva lentement son regard vers elle mais regarda un point invisible sur son front plutôt que ses yeux.

- Bon, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? répondit-il en regrettant déjà ses prochaines paroles.

- Oui.

- C'est vous, mon problème. Devoir passer mon temps en votre compagnie alors que je pourrais employer mes vacances d'une manière plus intéressante, rétorqua-t-il, visiblement énervé.

- Mais…je ne comprends pas, on avait commencé à bien s'entendre pourtant…Il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose non ? son ton était peut-être un peu trop désespéré.

- Je suis un espion, ça ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit que je faisais semblant ? Se moqua-t-il.

Violet réfléchit un instant, elle ne doutait pas des talents d'acteur de l'homme face à lui, après tout, 16 ans plus tard, il avait réussi une deuxième fois à berner Voldemort, ce n'était pas rien…Néanmoins, elle ne trouvait aucune explication plausible pour un tel comportement dans ce cas précis.

- Et pourquoi auriez-vous fait une telle chose ? Perdre votre temps à passer des moments avec moi et à soi-disant faire semblant de les apprécier pour après redevenir ignoble, ça n'a pas de sens !

- Pour me venger de votre idiot de père bien sûr, je dois avouer que mon plan a fonctionné au-délà de mes espérances, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Vous êtes tellement naïve !

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Néanmoins…Le langage corporel de l'homme dénotait autre chose que le sentiment de victoire qu'il devrait normalement ressentir si lui faire du mal avait été son but. Ses épaules étaient un peu voutées et ses mains serraient un peu trop fort le livre qu'elles tenaient. Le message était clair pour quelqu'un d'entraîné : Severus mentait. L'espoir remplaça un peu la douleur sourde que les mots de l'homme avait engendrée.

- Vous mentez. Vous n'avez pas fait semblant d'apprécier ma compagnie mais vous faites semblant de la détester…Pourquoi ?

Le sorcier ne put retenir l'expression de pur étonnement qui traversa son visage et si Violet avait vu qu'il mentait, elle n'avait pas dû louper sa surprise. Il était démasqué…Mais lui dévoiler ses motivations était hors de question. Il pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, visiblement soulagée mais curieuse. Une main chaude se posa sur les siennes. Severus s'autorisa à regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Alors, pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je vous trahisse ?

- Bien sûr que non, vous êtes une Griffondor, répliqua-t-il, légèrement moqueur .

- Tous les Griffondors ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

- Bien sûr, elle faisait référence à Pettigrew mais le professeur devait penser qu'elle parlait de Sirius, peu importait, de toutes façons, ils étaient tous deux à Griffondor.

- C'est vrai mais vous êtes digne de confiance.

- Alors, vous ne voulez pas me dire ? insista-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir audible. Cette fille n'allait pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait craché le morceau…Foutue Potter !

- Vous pouvez me parler, je ne vais pas me moquer ou vous juger. Dites-moi ce qui vous perturbe, Severus, continua-t-elle en serrant un peu les mains du Maître des Potions.

- Très bien… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que nous devenions amis. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, lâcha-t-il en fixant le bras où était imprimé la Marque.

- Je n'ai pas les mains propres non plus, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs comme dirait les Moldus.

- Mais vous c'est différent, vous avez toujours été du bon côté. J'ai fait des erreurs que je ne peux pas me pardonner, Violet !

La sorcière ne répondit rien pendant un instant, elle se perdit dans les deux orbes noirs qui la regardaient. La douleur et la culpabilité qu'elle y lu lui firent mal. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour soulager le fardeau que son nouvel ami portait depuis trop longtemps.

- Maintenant, vous êtes du bon côté et c'est ce qui compte. Je sais que ma mère serait fière de vous…Je vous admire et je sais ce que vous avez fait dans le futur. Il en faut du courage pour espionner Voldemort. Non, Severus, vous devez arrêter de vous en vouloir. On fait tous des erreurs.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?! Je suis responsable de la mort de vos parents ! Par Merlin, j'ai aidé à faire tuer mon amie d'enfance ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il perdait le contrôler qu'il avait toujours eu sur ses émotions.

- Voldemort a tué mes parents et vous ne saviez pas qu'il allait nous poursuivre quand vous lui avez livré le fragment de Prophétie. Je ne vous blâme pas et je sais qu'Harry ne le fait pas non plus. J'ai appris à vous connaître un peu, Severus, et l'homme que j'ai entraperçu est quelqu'un digne de mon amitié, répondit-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

- Vous êtes trop bien pour moi. Je ne peux pas être ami avec vous.

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Je ne suis pas un ange ! J'ai lancé des Doloris pendant la guerre ! Arrêtez de me voir comme une petite fille innocente.

Elle avait eu des soucis à cause de ça d'ailleurs après la bataille finale mais comme elle avait sauvé des vies ce jour-là, finalement on ne lui en tint pas rigueur même si Harry lui avait reproché pendant un moment. En tout cas, elle ne regrettait rien.

Non, Violet n'était plus la fille naïve qu'elle avait été pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle comprenait les motivations qui avait poussé Severus à être du mauvais côté, il avait cru à la possibilité d'un monde meilleur pour les sorciers, il avait voulu se venger des Maraudeurs, de James qui lui avait volé Lily. Et puis le jeune homme s'était finalement rendu compte de son erreur et il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la vie de sa mère. La jeune femme savait aussi ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur et elle ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage. Par Merlin, cet homme était juste un foutu héros ! De l'ombre certes, mais un héros quand même.

- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, s'évertua-t-il à dire.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer non ? Ici, il n'y a personne pour nous juger ou nous voir, vous pouvez être vous-même. Il n'y a que moi et je garderai vos secrets, je le promets.

- Bon…très bien, vous avez gagné…Mais plus de conversations griffondoresques sur les sentiments, par pitié !

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce. Le rire de Violet. Elle lâcha la main de l'homme et elle eut l'impression d'un grand vide. Passant outre cette sensation, la jeune femme se leva et alla préparer le repas du soir, soulagée de ne pas avoir perdue l'estime de son colocataire qu'elle pouvait désormais compter parmi ses amis.

_C'était l'été, probablement le début du Sixième mois et la chaleur était étouffante malgré la pluie qui se déversait à grands torrents dehors. Le tapotement des gouttes sur le toit, l'eau qui jaillissait de la gouttière et allait se déverser dans le petit bassin aux carpes rouges et blanches, la pluie faisait chanter la maison. On pouvait même distinguer, si l'on tendait suffisamment l'oreille, le carillon d'un furin qui tintait dans le vent. Habituellement, ces sons étaient familiers, rassurants. Mais pas aujourd'hui. A cette litanie estivale se mêlait la rumeur du bois qui craque sous la chaleur d'un feu, des gens criaient, on pouvait aussi entendre le bruit caractéristiques de l'acier des armes des hommes. _

_Natsuko savait pourquoi les guerriers massacraient le village dont son père était le dirigeant. Ils avaient pourtant vécu ici en paix pendant presque mille ans, oubliés des autres et de leurs guerres de pouvoir. La jeune femme et les siens étaient des gens spéciaux, ils pratiquaient le youjutsu, la magie. _

_La fille alla prendre le sabre de son père dans la pièce où il gardait son armure et sortit hors des murs protecteurs de la maison qui l'avait vue grandir. Il y avait des gens qu'il fallait qu'elle protège. Giyuu s'anima sous ses doigts, elle sentait la poignée de l'arme pulser sous sa peau. Le sabre réclamait sa vengeance par le sang. _

_Dehors, l'air était saturé d'odeur de bois et chair brûlés. Une odeur de mort, impossible à oublier. La jeune femme s'avança sur le champ de bataille, un bouclier transparent aux reflets dorés l'entourait. Les flèches et les sabres ennemis ne l'atteindraient pas. Son kimono collait déjà à sa peau à cause de la pluie mais elle s'en fichait. Natsuko leva son sabre et trancha sa première tête. Justice, vengeance. Il fallait protéger les derniers villageois._

Violet se réveilla en sursaut. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et son cœur battait rapidement. Ce rêve avait été étrange, comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir plutôt que d'un simple songe. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit en passant une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée. Un détail se rappela à elle, le sabre. Il y avait quelque chose autour de cette arme…Et les sentiments que Natsuko avait ressenti, la sorcière avait eu les même lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Encore maintenant, elle avait soif de justice et de vengeance, elle se faisait un devoir de protéger la communauté sorcière…Le sabre choisirait donc des sorciers en fonction de cet aspect de leur personnalité ? Ou alors y avait-il autre chose comme une histoire de réincarnation ? Elle ne savait pas si ça existait mais bon avec la magie, tout était possible et c'était encore plus le cas quand on s'appelait Potter !

La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et s'aperçut que c'était déjà l'aube. Sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir, elle alla se laver, s'habiller puis sortit dans le jardin où elle pourrait profiter de la fraicheur matinale.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était attablée dans la cuisine face à Severus qui sirotait son café en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, apparemment, Dumbledore était passé le voir pendant qu'elle se promenait et lui avait donné le journal.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de commencer leur entraînement pour devenir des animagi. La première phase consistait à méditer jusqu'à entrer en transe afin de rencontrer son animal « totem ». Le livre donnait plusieurs tuyaux pour y arriver facilement et cette étape ne devait pas durer plus d'une semaine. Severus et Violet pratiquant tous deux l'Occlumencie, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Les deux sorciers installèrent donc un plaid sur l'herbe sous un arbre ainsi que quelques coussins. La transe pourrait durer plusieurs heures donc il était important d'être installé confortablement. Ils s'appliquèrent à trouver une position dans laquelle ils se sentaient bien. Violet était allongée sur le dos, un coussin sous la tête et les fesses alors que Severus était assis en tailleur, le dos contre le tronc d'arbre, un oreiller épargnait ses épaules d'être blessées par la rugosité de l'arbre. Tous deux étaient pieds nus et l'austère Maître des Potions avait même fait l'effort de remonter son pantalon jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et firent le vide dans leur esprit. C'était un automatisme pour Severus alors que l'exercice prenait toujours un peu plus de temps pour la jeune femme. Le temps fila, chacun était perdu dans son propre monde.

Violet se trouvait sur la rive d'un lac au pied d'une montagne. Ses eaux étaient pures et le soleil s'y reflétait. Le sommet du mont était recouvert de neige éternelle. L'étendue d'eau était entourée d'une forêt de conifères. L'air était frais. La jeune femme marcha un moment puis s'assit sur un rocher. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle attende.

Un aigle royal passa au-dessus d'elle, visiblement à la recherche d'une proie mais il ne s'intéressa pas à elle. Plus tard, un lynx vint se désaltérer dans le lac mais dès qu'il la vit, il détala. La sorcière aperçut des lapins qui grignotaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Violet attendit encore…Il allait se passer quelque chose, c'était certain mais elle ne savait pas quand, ni comment et elle bouillait d'impatience et d'excitation.

Une heure plus tard, elle la vit sortir des sous-bois, l'animal s'approcha de l'humaine sans montrer de crainte et Violet passa ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure grise et les deux êtres échangèrent un long regard. C'était tellement logique, elle aurait dû deviner. Une louve. Son animagus était une louve ! Après tout, cette créature savait se montrer féroce mais également sociable. Elle défendrait sa meute contre n'importe quel ennemi et aimerait sa famille avec passion et loyauté. Rajoutons à cela un petit clin d'œil à son défunt parrain…

L'Auror fut la première à sortir de sa transe. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres en songeant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Violet avait hâte que Severus « se réveille » pour pouvoir tout lui raconter ! Et il fallait dire aussi qu'elle avait drôlement envie de savoir ce qu'il en était pour son colocataire.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Animagi II & Anniversaire

Bonjour !

Premièrement, je suis désolée pour le retard :/ j'avais plein de choses à l'esprit et du coup j'avais du mal à écrire ^^". J'espère que vous me pardonnerez é.è ?

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, je vous adore, même ceux qui ne postent pas reviews \o/ XD

J'attends vos avis concernant l'animagus de Severus ;) j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à me décider pour lui ^^'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12- Animagi II et Anniversaire.

_« Le piano que baise une main frêle  
Luit dans le soir rose et gris vaguement,  
Tandis qu'un très léger bruit d'aile  
Un air bien vieux, bien faible et bien charmant  
Rôde discret, épeuré quasiment,  
Par le boudoir longtemps parfumé d'Elle._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce berceau soudain  
Qui lentement dorlote mon pauvre être ?  
Que voudrais-tu de moi, doux Chant badin ?  
Qu'as-tu voulu, fin refrain incertain  
Qui vas tantôt mourir vers la fenêtre  
Ouverte un peu sur le petit jardin ? »

Paul Verlaine -Le piano que baise une main frêle

Les minutes passaient et Severus semblait ne pas être prêt à sortir de sa transe...Violet laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le bois autour d'eux. Cet endroit était tellement tranquille, un vrai paradis, tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître auparavant. Il y avait eu les Dursleys chez qui la jeune femme ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise et à raison...Après ça, elle et son frère avaient découvert Poudlard et c'était devenu leur foyer, leur vraie maison même si au fond, ça n'avait rien d'une vraie demeure, après tout, de nombreuses filles avant elle avait dormi dans son lit. Et maintenant, la sorcière vivait au Square Grimmaurd qui n'avait franchement rien du palace. La bâtisse était vieille et les murs transpiraient la magie noire même si elle y avait fait quelques aménagements. Violet se dit qu'à son retour, elle se mettrait à la recherche d'un autre endroit pour vivre, un petit appartement dans Londres ou alors une petite maison dans la ville où vit Harry et il y aurait un bout de jardin où elle pourrait faire pousser des lys blancs. Peut-être même qu'elle adopterait un chat.

Son regard se posa sur son colocataire. Le Maître des Potions avait toujours les yeux clos et il avait l'air détendu, en tout cas, l'homme face à elle n'avait pas cette attitude austère et toute en retenue qu'il arborait habituellement. Son visage semblait plus jeune. Violet dû se retenir pour ne pas replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'homme , elle craignait de le sortir de sa transe et puis Severus risquait de mal le prendre.

La sorcière décida de profiter de ce moment pour le détailler un peu plus. Son nez était tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu, assez grand et il avait dû être cassé au moins une fois, peut-être Voldemort ? Bizarrement, elle ne le trouvait pas particulièrement horrible, un autre nez aurait été étrange sur ce visage...Les lèvres de l'homme avaient perdu leur sourire moqueur et sarcastiques, elles étaient fines mais bien dessinées. Le teint de la peau était pâle c'était indéniable mais il n'avait pas ce teint cireux si typique de l'homme. Probablement que les moments passés à l'extérieur avaient été bénéfiques de ce côté-là. Son regard dériva vers la chevelure de l'homme qui, débarrassée de son aspect huileux à cause des vapeurs de potions, était d'un noir profond et paraissait soyeux, les cheveux avaient l'air d'être fins. Passer une main dedans devait être agréable...Okay, cette pensée était assez inappropriée.

La chemise du jeune homme était un peu plus ouverte que d'habitude et laissait apercevoir un torse imberbe à la peau pâle, le début d'une fine cicatrice était visible du côté droit, un vestige de la guerre, à n'en pas douter.

Les mollets qui étaient découverts n'étaient pas très gros mais bien présent néanmoins. Les cuisses, un peu moulées dans le pantalon noir ne paraissaient pas musclées à outrance mais il était évident que le sorcier n'avait pas non plus, la peau sur les os. Violet aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'y avait cependant pas un gramme de graisse. Severus ne disposait pas d'une carrure imposante et le prodige de cet homme c'est qu'il arrivait néanmoins à faire pleurer un bon nombre de ses élèves malgré cela. Il était un homme sombre et ça se voyait dans son attitude, ça suffisait à effrayer les gens, comme s'il dégageait un genre d'aura qui faisait réagir les gens de manière instinctive.

La jeune femme fut surprise de constater que cette « présence » ne l'affectait plus. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle en avait développé une semblable mais la sorcière n'était pas non plus une personne à qui il fallait chercher des poux et le commun des mortels le sentait.

Pendant que Violet le détaillait allègrement, Severus, quant à lui, se trouvait au pied d'une cascade dans ce qui semblait être une forêt tropicale vu la végétation dense et l'air était saturé d'humidité mais comme l'esprit est bien fait, le sorcier ne souffrait pas du climat ambiant. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que son animal ne serait pas quelque chose dont il pourrait avoir honte.

Le temps s'écoula, lentement. Le jeune sorcier venait à douter de l'efficacité de la méthode « miracle » de ce livre mais alors que cette pensée lui effleurait l'esprit, du bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés. L'homme tourna la tête dans cette direction et vit sortir de la végétation, un imposant tigre du Bengal. L'animal était majestueux, fier. Il adressait à Severus un regard arrogant et continua sa route sans s'attarder. Tant mieux, le tigre, c'était peut-être un peu trop...gros.

Plus d'autres animaux étaient en vue...Il fallait être patient et le jeune homme ne comptait pas vraiment la patience parmi ses qualités. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Une chauve-souris vola au-dessus de lui et semblait faire des cascades entre les branches des arbres. Elle s'approcha de lui et le Maître des Potions croisa les doigts pour que l'animal ne le choisisse pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Déjà que les élèves l'appelait la chauve-souris des cachots...Il n'allait pas en plus se transformer réellement en cet animal ! Mais la créature s'éloigna rapidement, au grand soulagement du professeur.

Un serval noir s'approcha de l'eau et s'abreuva au petit torrent qui serpentait à partir de la cascade. Le félin leva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme avant de partir à son tour. Par Salazar, il allait avoir une visite gratuite d'un parc zoologique si ça continuait comme ça ! Il lâcha un soupir et pris son mal en patience.

Alors qu'il pensait que sa transe allait se terminer sans qu'il ait pu découvrir en quoi il allait se transformer, des pas légers se firent entendre. Il fallait vraiment tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir les discerner. Le potionniste scruta les alentours et il vit se dessiner une silhouette féline entre les arbres. L'animal était de taille moyenne. Pas immensément gros comme les tigres mais bien plus gros qu'un chat.

Le félin sortit de la forêt et sembla le jauger pendant un moment avant de s'approcher avec méfiance. Il s'agissait d'une panthère nébuleuse. La créature était la discrétion même. Sa fourrure était belle, l'homme ne se rappelait pas avoir vu quelque chose de semblable avant.

Le sorcier ne connaissait pas grand chose à cette espèce, il ferait des recherches plus tard à ce propos. Néanmoins, il pouvait déjà deviner les raisons de cette attribution. La panthère se fondait parfaitement dans son environnement, malgré sa taille moins imposante que celle des grands félins, il ne fallait pas douter de l'efficacité de ce prédateur. De plus, il savait que ce « gros chat » avait, proportionnellement à son gabarit évidemment, les plus longues canines parmi les félidés. Redoutable. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, la panthère longibande lui correspondait tout à fait, pas de doutes là-dessus. Bon bien sûr...Il passerait sur le caractère presque « griffondoresque » de l'animal.

Le jeune homme fit connaissance un petit moment avec ce qui allait devenir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles noires percutèrent les deux émeraudes de Violet qui semblaient crier d'impatience et de curiosité.

- Alors ? Questionna la femme avec une voix un peu trop enthousiaste.

- Alors quoi ? S'amusa-t-il à la taquiner.

- Oh Severus ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Vous connaissez votre animagus ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, continua-t-il, un sourire mesquin accroché aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes impossible ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Et vous alors, vous le connaissez ?

- Oh bien sûr, je dois vous répondre alors que vous ne voulez même pas me dire !

L'ex-Mangemort regarda un moment la jeune femme face à lui, malgré son faux air bougon, il était clair que cette fausse dispute l'amusait et ce qui le surprit plus était le fait que lui y prenait...Du plaisir ?! Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis tellement longtemps que ça avait l'air complètement surréaliste. Si Severus n'avait pas été lui, il se serait pincé pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas mais bon...Il n'en fit rien.

- Bon alors ! C'est quoi ? S'impatienta Violet.

- Ah les Gryffondors...Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...Une panthère nébuleuse, répondit Severus avec une sobriété que démentait un petit sourire.

- Un félin ?! C'est surprenant ! Quoi que...A part les lions, la plupart des félidés sont des solitaires non ? Ça vous correspond assez en fait.

- Quand vous aurez fini d'analyser ma personnalité, Miss Potter, peut-être consentirez-vous à me dévoiler votre animagus ?

Violet fit la moue à l'entente de son nom de famille. La sorcière savait que son colocataire avait dépassé sa rancoeur envers son père et ses préjugés mais il semblait incapable de prononcer son nom de famille sans avoir du mépris dans la voix. Enfin, elle n'allait pas en faire tout un fromage, il y avait des choses plus graves et puis Severus blaguait en l'appelant ainsi.

- Moi c'est une louve ! Un louve grise pour être précise !

- Hm...Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonné étant donné que votre parrain est un loup-garou. De plus, vous avez l'air d'être le genre de personne à défendre ses proches becs et ongles ou plutôt, crocs et griffes.

- Qui analyse qui maintenant, hein , Severus ? Rit-elle.

Le sorcier secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé. La manière dont Violet venait de prononcer son prénom avait quelque chose de perturbant mais il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi. Il décida de mettre ça de côté dans un coin de sa tête afin d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Les deux sorciers restèrent un moment sous l'arbre, ils parlaient de leur expérience pendant la transe, des animaux qu'ils avaient croisé. Ils les analysèrent et décidèrent de décrypter également les raisons du choix final. Cela les conduisit dans le salon où ils poursuivirent leurs recherches. Violet était assise sur le sol, le dos contre le canapé alors que Severus occupait le Chesterfield. Ils étaient entourés de livres ouverts et de parchemins noircis.

La jeune femme avait tendance à se laisser submerger, ses mains étaient tâchées d'encre et elle s'en était mis sur la joue droite. Lorsque le sorcier leva les yeux de son parchemin et tomba sur Violet qui lui parlait très sérieusement mais avait une grosse tâche sur le visage, il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé :

- Je ne savais pas que la théorie que je viens de vous expliquer en long, en large et en travers était si amusante, répliqua-t-elle, frustrée et un peu perdue.

- Elle ne l'est pas. Vous en revanche...dit-il en se penchant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la main de Severus approcher de son visage. Il frotta sa joue avec son pouce afin d'enlever la tâche. C'était comme si le doigt avait laissé une marque cuisante sur sa joue et la sorcière détourna le visage, gênée d'avoir été si maladroite et en même temps perturbée par la réaction de son propre corps.

Les deux sorciers mirent de côté ce geste surprenant et reprirent leurs recherches et discussions à propos des animagi et peu à peu, les choses dévièrent vers l'invention de sortilèges.

Ni Severus, ni Violet ne reparlèrent de cet instant d'égarement qui faisait secrètement voler des papillons dans le ventre de la jeune femme et qui réchauffait involontairement le cœur triste du Maître des Potions. Aucun d'eux n'étaient près à faire face à cela et ils ne voulaient même pas réfléchir à ce que « cela » pouvait signifier. Ils étaient amis, dans un mois la jeune femme repartirait dans le futur, point barre.

Les jours passèrent, la routine qui s'était installée entre les deux sorciers était harmonieuse. Une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pour ces deux êtres qui en avaient trop vu, trop fait.

Le 30 arriva vite et pendant que Violet sortait du four un soufflet aux légumes du potager, Severus en profita pour verser quelques gouttes dans son verre de jus de fruits. Le jeune homme avait été rapide et il savait que le liquide qu'il venait d'ajouter à la boisson de sa colocataire n'avait aucun goût. Il ferait effet dans la soirée et une partie du lendemain matin.

Comme le professeur l'avait prévu, ce soir-là, la jeune Potter alla se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude. Severus resta un moment dans le salon, perdu dans ses pensées puis il alla dormir également. Être seul dans cette pièce n'était pas vraiment agréable, il s'était vite habitué à toujours avoir Violet à côté de lui. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre, l'ex-Mangemort se demanda quand la présence de la femme ,qui dormait à quelques pas de là, lui était devenue aussi agréable. Décidant de laisser cette réflexion un peu trop sentimentale, l'homme alla prendre une douche puis se mit au lit. Demain risquait d'être une longue journée...

_Les fortes pluies du début d'été avaient cédé la place à la chaleur étouffante qui accompagnait toujours le huitième mois. Le village de Natsuko avait été décimé et malgré sa volonté, la jeune femme n'avait rien pu faire à part s'enfuir. Elle n'était pas partie seule. Le guérisseur du village, qui s'était trouvé dans la forêt aux alentours afin de récolter des plantes, était passé au travers des mailles du filet._

_Tous deux sillonnaient donc les routes, ils se rendaient clandestinement sur le territoire du seigneur qui tenait tête au daimyo responsable du massacre. Natsuko comptait bien se venger._

_La jeune fille avait troqué la soie raffinée de ses kimonos de femme contre le tissus moins élégant des tenues d'homme. Sa longue chevelure était tirée en arrière et nouée à la façon des bushido. Grâce à sa maîtrise du yōjutsu, elle avait pu durcir les traits de son visage. _

_Les deux compagnons marchaient depuis le début de la matinée sur une route près de la côte. Ils pouvaient entendre les vagues se briser contre la falaise à une dizaine de mètre d'eux. Le vent faisait gémir les pins. _

_Ils allaient se mettre à chercher des baies lorsque des cris et des pleurs leur parvinrent. Les deux yōnin s'approchèrent discrètement, Natsuko avait la main sur la garde de son katana alors que son compagnon, Mamoru tenait un tantō. _

_Un peu plus loin sur la route, une femme était maintenue par un soldat alors que l'autre s'apprêtait à tuer un enfant, qui devait être le fils de la paysanne, probablement l'épouse d'un pêcheur. Natsuko ne chercha pas à réfléchir et elle n'eut pas besoin de demander son avis à son compagnon. Il fallait qu'ils interviennent. Les soldats se devaient de protéger les plus faibles, pas d'abuser d'eux. _

_Ils s'approchèrent sans faire de bruit. La mort frappa rapidement, implacable. La lame de Giyuu trancha la chair et les os de l'homme comme s'il n'avait qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le guerrier n'eut sans doute même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

- Violet ! Réveille-toi !cria une voix masculine.

La sorcière sursauta, ayant du mal à chasser la vision de la mort du samouraï. Elle papillonna des yeux et passa une main sur son visage puis s'assit sur son lit et plongea son regard dans celui si semblable au sien qui appartenait à nul autre qu'Harry.

L'étonnement et l'incompréhension devaient clairement se lire sur le visage de la jeune femme car son frère se moqua d'elle ouvertement.

- Bon allez, va te préparer, habille-toi et descend, ordonna le Survivant en souriant.

- Euh...Ok...Dois-je m'attendre à quelque chose de...Spécial ? Ou dangereux ?

- Tu verras ! Je te laisse, à dans une heure, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Harry regarda Violet et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire avant de partir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

C'était le 31 Juillet. Aujourd'hui, elle avait dix-neuf ans. Ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient partis pour commencer leur chasse aux horcruxes et ça faisait plus d'un an que Voldemort était mort. Par Merlin, le temps passait tellement vite...Et Violet était tellement différente de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été à 17 ans. Elle ne s'aventura pas plus sur ce chemin de pensées car il ne promettait rien de joyeux. A la place, la sorcière alla dans la salle de bain où elle prit un bain qui chassa les réminiscences de son rêve qui avait plutôt des allures de cauchemars.

Après s'être détendue, elle boucla magiquement sa longue chevelure et mit un ruban de satin rose pastel dans ses cheveux . Aujourd'hui était spécial. Harry et Violet n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de fêter leur anniversaire étant enfant, ils se rattrapaient maintenant...Enfin Harry s'était rattrapé l'an dernier, la jeune femme, elle, n'avait pas été d'humeur pour fêter quoi que ce fut. Mais cette année, c'était différent.

Elle se maquilla un peu, rien de voyant mais suffisant pour mettre en valeur ses yeux, sa peau pâle et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Le changement était subtile mais réussit. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, la jeune femme opta pour une robe bustier en dentelle doublée blanche qu'elle surmonta d'une ceinture de la même teinte que le ruban dans ses cheveux. Une paire de sandales plates roses également finirent la tenue. La jeune femme trouva une pochette élégante blanche sur laquelle elle appliqua un sortilège d'extension indétectable, elle y rangea sa baguette et le cadeau d'Harry. Quelques accessoires plus tard, l'Auror descendait dans le salon du cottage, son estomac criant famine.

La première chose qui interpella Violet fut le bruit de pas appartenant à plusieurs personnes et la rumeur de conversations et de rires dans le jardin. Une fois dans le salon, elle comprit vite l'origine de cette agitation. La famille Weasley presque au complet était là, Hermione aussi mais il y avait également le professeur Dumbledore de cette époque et le professeur Mcgonagall du futur, son filleul, Teddy Lupin était là également, accompagné par Andromeda évidemment.

La plupart des Weasley étaient occupés à monter une grande tonnelle dehors. Molly s'était appropriée la cuisine où Ginny et Hermione l'aidaient. Harry discutait dans le salon avec Dumbledore, Mcgonagall et un Severus visiblement amer qui se faisait tirer les cheveux par Ted qui, malgré les réprimandes de sa grand-mère qui le tenait dans ses bras, riait aux éclats.

Violet sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Un sentiment de chaleur s'insinua en elle. La jeune femme était avec sa famille, avec les gens qui comptaient. Bien sûr, l'absence des disparus était douloureuse, la présence de ses parents, Sirius, Rémus et Tonks et également Fred aurait été quelque chose d'inestimable mais ils étaient morts. Il fallait vivre avec les vivants, continuer c'était rendre hommage à leur sacrifice.

Elle prit une grande respiration et s'approcha de son frère qu'elle prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant son anniversaire. La sorcière salua ensuite les autres personnes. Le regard que Severus portait sur elle avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude sans qu'elle ait pu dire pourquoi.

Après cela, elle alla dans la cuisine et se retrouva dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et maternelle de Molly. La femme avait les yeux brillants et Violet n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle lisait dans le regard de la mère face à elle à quel point elle s'était inquiétée pour elle. La jeune femme serra une nouvelle fois la femme contre elle pour la remercier puis alla saluer ses deux amies avec qui elle discuta tout en épluchant distraitement des légumes même si Mrs. Weasley s'exclama qu'elle avait autre chose à faire le jour de ses 19 ans.

- Au fait Hermione, les félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour, il me semble, commença Violet avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, répondit son amie, les joues roses et les yeux pétillant.

- Il aura mis le temps, mais vous connaissez Ron, déclara la cadette de la fratrie Weasley en rigolant.

- Alors, fais-moi voir ta bague !

La jeune femme tendit sa main gauche et Violet découvrit le bijou de fiançailles qui était raffiné et avait dû coûter une petite fortune. Ron n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié ! La monture était en or et il y avait trois pierres, des diamants de toute évidence .

- Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié dis donc ! Vous avez fixé une date ? Demanda Violet, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux autres filles échangèrent un regard, elles étaient soulagées de retrouver la Violet Potter qu'elles avaient toujours connu. La jeune femme leur avait manqué et la voir s'acharner au travail et ne plus avoir de vie leur avait fait de la peine. Au début, lorsqu'elles avaient appris pour ce voyage dans le temps, les deux sorcières s'étaient inquiétées, passer deux mois avec Severus Rogue ne semblait pas être une solution acceptable...Mais maintenant, elles réalisaient que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Violet n'avait pas été elle-même depuis la mort de Fred et maintenant c'était comme si elle se permettait enfin de continuer à vivre.

- On n'a pas fixé le jour exact mais on pense se marier en septembre de l'année prochaine. Ca nous laisse le temps de tout organiser, répondit une Hermione qui avait du mal à réprimer son enthousiasme.

- Septembre est un mois idéal si tu veux mon avis, répliqua Ginny.

- Et mon frère, il ne s'est toujours pas décidé à te demander ta main ?

Cette question fut suivit par un soupir de la part de la rousse qui provoqua les rires des deux autres.

- M'en parle pas ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se jettera jamais à l'eau !

- On dirait bien que c'est une mission pour Super Jumelle, je vais le questionner pour voir ce qu'il en pense, déclara Violet en adressant un clin d'oeil à sa jeune amie.

Les trois jeunes femmes rirent encore quelques instants ensemble puis l'Auror déclara qu'il fallait qu'elle aille saluer les garçons dehors. Elle s'éclipsa donc de la petite cuisine et gagna le jardin où les précédents occupants du salon avaient rejoint les autres.

La journée était ensoleillée et même s'il était inhabituel qu'il y ait autant d'animation dans le jardin, ce n'était pas désagréable. La tonnelle était montée et les trois professeurs métamorphosaient divers objets cassés en tables et chaises.

Violet alla rejoindre son frère qui était avec Ron et George. Les deux Weasley la prirent dans leurs bras en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Il était difficile pour la jeune femme de regarder George dans les yeux, le jeune homme était presque le clône conforme de son défunt jumeau !

Un peu mal à l'aise, elle s'éloigna en prétextant devoir aller saluer Arthur mais elle ne dupa personne, surtout pas l'homme avec qui elle partageait le cottage depuis un mois et qui l'observait de loin.

La matinée passa très vite mais c'était probablement parce qu'elle s'était levée beaucoup plus tard qu'à son habitude. Severus avait versé à son insu de la potion de sommeil dans son verre hier soir pour que la surprise ce matin ne soit pas gâchée. Violet avait été étonnée d'apprendre que l'homme était au courant depuis un moment et avait joué le jeu même si, vu la grimace qui ne quittait pas son visage, il n'était pas du tout ravi par l'invasion de leur « maison de vacances ».

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny et Hermione sortirent de la maison, des saladiers et des plats lévitaient derrière elles. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la grande table. Sans vraiment réfléchir, la jeune Potter prit place à côté de Severus qui sembla surpris pendant un instant mais ne protesta pas. A la gauche de la sorcière s'était assis son jumeau. A côté du Maître des Potions, Dumbledore discutait allègrement avec sa collègue du futur. Le paradoxe temporel était carrément perturbant et la jeune femme se retrouva à regretter la présence de Rémus, d'un autre côté, il était aussi bien que son parrain ne soit pas là...Violet était sûre qu'elle aurait fini par craquer à un moment de la journée.

En face d'elle avaient pris place Ron et Hermione. Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient assis à côté d'Andromeda-avec Teddy sur les genoux-qui se tenait à la gauche de Mcgonagall. A côté de Ron, George avait la tête de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup et Violet le vit glisser de la poudre rose dans le verre de son frère cadet à l'insu de ce dernier, trop occupé à admirer le visage de sa fiancée.

A côté d'elle, Ginny et Harry comptait fleurette et un petit sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres. La jeune femme se tourna vers son colocataire qui avait visiblement abandonné sa veste noire et qui se retrouvait donc en chemise. Le visage de l'homme, à première vue, exprimait largement sa répulsion face à autant d'animation mais son regard sembla se réchauffer un peu lorsqu'il le plongea dans celui, si vert, de sa voisine de table. La Griffondor ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis bien longtemps et elle était ravie que Severus soit là pour partager ce moment. Les choses n'auraient pas été aussi réussi s'il n'avait pas été là. Cette pensée l'étonna, depuis quand la présence de l'homme lui était-elle devenue aussi indispensable ? Elle chassa vite cette réflexion et offrit plutôt un sourire plein de joie à son nouvel ami qui fut visiblement déstabilisé pendant un instant mais finit par en esquisser un à son tour avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Violet, déclara-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit alors que les paroles de son ancien professeur envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.


	14. Chapitre 13- Des cadeaux et du Quidditch

Bonjour !

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis horriblement de temps pour publier ce chapitre ^^" vous avez le droit de me huer !

Je suis partie en vacances et j'ai eu quelques soucis (rien de grave) qui m'ont un peu monopolisé l'esprit ^^" et puis il fallait dire aussi que vers la fin du chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre mes idées sur papier comme je le voulais ! Enfin bref, j'ai enfin terminé l'écriture de celui-ci !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attends vos avis (surtout concernant les relations entre les personnages ^^). Pour une fois, je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre ^^

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 13 - Des cadeaux et du Quidditch !

_**Tatte hitotsu no kokoro kanashimi ni kure nai de**_

_Que ton coeur ne se laisse pas envahir par la tristesse,_

_**Kimi no tame iki nante haru kaze ni kae te yaru**_

_Je changerai tes soupirs en brise printanière. - Kaze ni Naru Bo du Royaume des chats par Tsuji Ayano._

Les conversations autour de la table allaient bon train, certaines plus sérieuses que d'autres. Entre l'apéritif et le plat principal, les cheveux de Ron étaient passés par le bleu, le vert et même le violet. Violet avait tellement ri qu'elle en avait eu des crampes aux zygomatiques et aux abdominaux. Même Severus avait eu du mal à se retenir de sourire, il avait vu plusieurs fois Violet le surprendre en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour s'en empêcher et elle lui avait tapoté légèrement le bras dans un geste qui pouvait signifier « mon pauvre ami, vous allez finir la journée avec la lèvre en sang...Comme si George ne nous réservait pas d'autres surprises ! ».

Le Maître des Potions nota dans un coin de sa tête de se rappeler de se méfier de ce Weasley lorsqu'il l'aurait comme élève à Poudlard. Apparemment, de ce qu'il avait compris en tout cas, ce jeune homme serait le frère jumeau du garçon que Violet fréquentait. Ces deux roux avaient dû être de vraies calamités pour le corps enseignant, il en était épuisé à l'avance...Néanmoins...Il devait avouer être curieux de connaître les capacités de ce jeune homme en potions.

Le début de journée n'avait pas été facile pour notre professeur de potions, peu habitué à une compagnie autre que celle de la jeune Potter. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait redouté cette journée. D'une parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on envahisse son intimité et de deux-et ça, il ne se l'avouait que du bout des lèvres-le sorcier redoutait que sa colocataire l'ignore ou le rejette. Après tout, elle s'était montrée cordiale et même d'agréable compagnie avec lui parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre...Mais au final, Severus avait réalisé que ses craintes étaient infondées et l'homme se surprenait à apprécier aussi bien la cuisine de Molly Weasley que l'ambiance bon enfant et détendue qui régnait en maître ici. Il ne faisait pas parti de cette famille, il ne connaissait même pas ces gens et pourtant, tous l'acceptaient et Violet l'incluait dans les conversations lorsqu'il ne parlait pas avec Albus. Bizarrement...Le potionniste se sentait à sa place ici et il n'aurait pas voulu se trouver ailleurs.

Pendant que Severus discutait des propriétés de la bile de salamandre dans l'Elixir de Sagacité avec le directeur de Poudlard, Violet renouait avec ses amis dont la conversation était tournée vers le mariage de Ron et Hermione:

- J'ai déjà contacté le professeur de danse le plus convoité de Londres, commença Hermione sur un ton très sérieux.

- Pauvre professeur, je le plains sincèrement ! Se moqua Violet.

- J'espère que tu auras progressé depuis la quatrième année Ron, ricana Harry.

- Ne ris pas trop, j'ai demandé à Hermione le numéro de ce prof, tu danses comme un pied Harry et à vrai dire, je tiens à épargner les miens, rétorqua Ginny.

Les jeunes sorciers se mirent à rire face à la grimace éloquente du Sauveur et du roux qui, de toute évidence, n'étaient pas du tout ravi de la tournure que prenait les choses. Enfin, la jumelle du brun pouvait bien se moquer, elle n'avait pas le sens du rythme-à croire que c'était un trait de famille- et avait été une vraie calamité ambulante lors du Bal de Noël et même si à l'époque elle avait quatorze ans, la sorcière savait que le temps et l'expérience n'avaient absolument rien changé à sa maladresse sur une piste de danse. Et elle remerciait Merlin, Salazar, Godric et compagnie de ne pas avoir de cavalier l'inscrivant d'office à des cours de danse-ou plutôt de torture selon elle.

Le dessert arriva bien vite sous la forme de deux gâteaux avec dix neuf bougies chacun. L'un était une forêt noire alors que l'autre était un fraisier. Les jumeaux soufflèrent leurs bougies en même temps après avoir partagé un sourire complice. Ils dégustèrent tous leur part ou plutôt leurs parts en ce qui concernait un certain roux aux yeux bleus dont le prénom commençait par un R...

Après cela, le professeur Dumbledore décréta ouvert « l'ouverture des cadeaux » et après avoir donné un coup de baguette, une table apparue et Violet n'arriva pas à se figurer comment le meuble faisait pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids des paquets. La vue des emballages lui rappela des scènes d'enfance où Dudley enguirlandait ses parents parce « qu'il avait un cadeau de moins que l'an dernier ». Non, les Dursley ne méritaient pas que la jeune femme passe ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de cette journée à penser à eux.

La sorcière sortit de sa pochette-dans laquelle elle avait plongé le bras juqu'au coude- le paquet de son frère et le lui tendit directement avec un petit sourire. Le jeune homme la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue puis l'ouvrit pour découvrir une chevalière en or dont le motif était une tête de cerf dont les yeux étaient deux petits émeraudes. Un mélange parfait de leurs parents. Il y avait un P stylisé entre les bois du cervidé. Harry mit la bague à son majeur droit avant de serrer sa sœur contre lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux !s'exclama-t-il, les trémolos dans sa voix bien audibles.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, répondit Violet.

Son frère la lâcha et alla chercher un paquet rouge foncé dans le tas sur la table. Il le mit dans les mains de la jeune femme qui défit délicatement le papier, se demandant ce que son aîné avait bien pu lui offrir...Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien puisqu'Harry lui avait aussi choisi un bijou. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet qui se portait au niveau du biceps. C'était un dragon en argent, finement ouvragé, le détail des écailles et des ailes, pliées contre le corps, était à couper le souffle. Les yeux étaient deux rubis rouges. Le corps du dragon était fait pour s'enrouler deux fois autour de son bras. Violet n'attendit pas pour le mettre et elle sentit une vague de magie la parcourir. Le bracelet avait des sortilèges de protection mineurs. La sorcière serra son frère à son tour et le remercia chaleureusement.

La demie-heure qui suivit fut consacrée au déballage des paquets. Les jumeaux avaient chacun reçu le traditionnel pull Weasley en vert avec le H en doré pour Harry et en blanc avec le V en vert pour Violet, ils avaient eu un assortiment de farces « spécial Auror » de la part de George, c'était une gamme de produits qui pouvaient se révéler assez méchants comme la poudre instantanée de fèves dévoreuses de chair . Le jeune homme avait ensuite eut des bracelets de force en cuir avec de puissants sorts de protection de la part de Ron et Hermione, une carte de la part de Ginny qui avait fait joliment rougir son amoureux et avait provoqué les rires des convives, des friandises moldues et sorcières de la part d'Albus et un cadre avec une photo de James, Lily, Rémus et Sirius de la part de Mcgonagall, Violet avait reçu le même. Tout le monde avait compris que c'était Pettigrew qui avait pris la photo et les deux Potter étaient soulagés de ne pas le voir figurer sur le cliché. De la part d'Andromeda, Harry avait reçu deux places pour un match de Quidditch.

La jeune femme quant à elle, avait eu la surprise de déballer une belle guitare acoustique bleue foncée, cadeau de Ginny. Hermione quant à elle, lui expliqua qu'elle allait lui lancer un sortilège d'apprentissage rapide.

Ce genre de sort pouvait se révéler dangereux s'il était lancé par une personne non entraînée et même si le charme était réussi, il laissait toujours le « receveur » avec une migraine atroce, mais son amie avait tout prévu et plaça une potion contre la migraine devant elle. La brune prononça donc la formule « eruditio velox* » tout en traçant un « S » avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, un jet bleu foncé frappa la tête de Violet qui s'affala sur la table. Dans sa tête, des tas de connaissances nouvelles semblaient se « télécharger » à la manière d'un logiciel sur un ordinateur moldu. Le processus dura un peu plus de deux minutes puis la jeune femme se redressa et ingurgita la potion directement. Après plusieurs instants, le temps que les choses s'éclaircissent dans sa tête, la jeune Potter prit la guitare et fit quelques accords avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Ce sort est juste génial ! S'exclama Violet.

- Oui mais aussi très dangereux, tu dois me promettre de ne pas l'utiliser sur toi, s'empressa d'exiger Hermione qui, décidément, connaissait trop bien son amie.

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par donner sa parole.

De la part de Ron, elle eut des photos d'un chaton qui ressemblait à un petit léopard, probablement un bengal. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à son ami :

- C'est ton futur compagnon, en t'attendant, il est à la maison avec Hermignonne et moi, déclara le roux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Violet pouffa face au surnom gnan-gnan. La dite « Hermignonne » souffla , visiblement exaspérée :

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos de l'utilisation de ce surnom stupide ?! S'exclama-t-elle sur le ton qu'elle employait pour faire la leçon à ses amis à l'époque des B.U.S.E.s.

- Il s'appelle comment ce petit animal ? Demanda la jeune femme, sauvant la mise de son meilleur ami par la même occasion.

- Il n'a pas encore de nom, on pensait que tu voudrais le choisir toi-mê et d'ailleurs c'est un mâle.

L'Auror regarda les photos de la petite boule de poils avec plus d'attention, ce petit diable avait l'air turbulent et il y avait très peu de photographies bien nettes...Voyons voir...Un nom de chat...Oh ça y est, elle avait trouvé ! Ok , c'était facile mais tant pis.

- Je vais l'appeler Godric.

Elle reçut un ricanement de la part de Severus à qui elle répondit par un sourire amusé. Le Maître des Potions secoua vaguement la tête, un rictus aux lèvres qui signifiait « Ah, ces Griffondors, tous les même ! ».

La jeune femme attrapa un paquet rectangulaire, le papier était rouge vif où des hippogriffes dorés volaient en compagnie de phénix de la même couleur. Violet prit la carte qui l'accompagnait en levant les yeux vers Albus Dumbledore dont les yeux scintillaient fortement. L'Auror sourit et reporta son attention sur la carte qu'elle ouvrit :

_« J'ai trouvé ceci à Godric's Hollow, ta mère aurait voulu que tu l'aies. Il est temps que tu en hérites. »_

Violet prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le paquet, elle découvrit ce qui semblait être un livre ou un cahier relié en cuir marron foncé. La sorcière l'ouvrit et lut les premières lignes de la première page. L'écriture était belle, un peu penchée.

_« A ma petite fille _

_Je ne sais pas si la guerre me permettra de vous voir grandir ton frère et toi. J'espère sincèrement que tout ce que je vais écrire ici, je pourrais te le dire de vive voix quand le moment sera venu mais je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir. En tant que mère, il y a des choses que je veux te transmettre. Des conseils que seule une maman peut donner à sa fille, des conseils de femme. _

_J'ai dit à James de faire la même chose pour Harry mais il reste le même Griffondor entêté et un peu insouciant qu'à Poudlard . Il fera les choses quand il en aura envie, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. _

_Bref, dans ce journal, tu trouveras un peu de tout, je pense. Des choses que je veux que tu saches, des conseils qui pourront t'aider dans la vie (particulièrement pour ta vie sentimentale... )C'est étrange pour moi de t'écrire ça alors que tu es juste à côté de moi en train d'essayer de piquer les cubes avec lesquels Harry est en train de jouer. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux. J'espère que ce journal t'aidera un peu si je ne suis plus là physiquement pour le faire._

_Ta Maman qui t'aime. »_

La jeune femme avait bien du mal à ne pas pleurer et la boule qui obstruait sa gorge l'empêchait de parler. Une main réconfortante posée sur son avant-bras la sortit de son absence momentanée dû à un surplus d'émotions. Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage presque impassible de Severus. Avec le temps, maintenant la sorcière savait à peu près décrypter les sentiments de l'homme et là, clairement, elle pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Violet referma le journal-elle le lirait plus tard, et seule- et esquissa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

- Ça va, je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose du genre c'est tout, dit-elle à Severus, puis en se tournant vers Albus, merci pour m'avoir fait parvenir ce journal, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est précieux.

- De rien, ma chère petite, répondit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire bienveillant.

Violet posa le journal à côté de la guitare et passa aux autres cadeaux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle songe trop à ce qu'elle venait de lire sinon elle était certaine de finir par se mettre à pleurer. La sorcière attrapa un paquet emballé en bleu et l'ouvrit, il s'agissait d'un album photo où il y avait des photograhies d'Harry et elle qui se lançaient des boules de neige en riant près du Lac Noir, de Teddy et même une photo de Rémus et Tonks qui tenait leur fils nouveau-né et le regardaient avec un amour inconditionnel avant de faire coucou à la personne qui avait pris la photo. Cette image lui serra le cœur.

L'album n'était pas terminé, il fallait qu'elle continue de le remplir, la métaphore était très claire:ne pas oublier ceux que l'on a aimé mais qui ne sont plus, cependant, la vie doit continuer.

Violet la remercia chaleureusement puis ouvrit son dernier présent qui était emballé sobrement dans un papier vert foncé. Très Serpentard. Très Severus. Elle eut un sourire en coin.

Le paquet contenait un livre très rare, la sorcière traça le titre du bout des doigts « Magie de protection, Magie sacrificielle ». Bon sang, sa mère avait dû trouver le sort pour protéger Harry dans un bouquin du genre, peut-être même dans celui-ci. La jeune Auror cherchait un ouvrage sur le sujet depuis des lustres mais même à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il n'y avait rien. Son colocataire avait dû dépenser une petite fortune pour acquérir un tel livre. Violet était vraiment touchée. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire sincère et ému :

- Merci Severus, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux jeunes gens.

- De rien, Violet, finit-il par lui répondre avant de se plonger dans son verre de champagne.

En face d'eux, Hermione échangea un sourire malicieux avec Harry qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Après une série de remerciements et d'étreintes de la part des jumeaux, des groupes de conversations se formèrent. Ils se faisaient et se défaisaient au fil de la journée. Violet essayait de rattraper le temps perdu avec un peu tout le monde. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, elle s'éloigna dans le petit bois au fond du terrain. La sorcière avait vu Severus s'y retirer il n'y avait pas de cela dix minutes. Ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble aujourd'hui et étrangement, ça lui manquait. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille mais cet homme à l'apparence si froide avait su se faire une place dans son cœur. Il était aussi son ami et l'Auror avait fini par s'habituer à leur routine paisible au cottage.

Elle le trouva près de l'étang, assis sur un banc, probablement une branche qu'il avait métamorphosé. Severus tourna la tête dans sa direction en entendant ses pas faire craquer les feuilles sèches qui recouvraient le sol :

- Vos invités vont vous chercher, dit-il en tournant à nouveau son visage vers l'étendue d'eau où Violet avait failli mourir.

- Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi un petit peu, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils pouvaient entendre la rumeur des conversations et des rires des convives plus loin. Chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. La fille Potter pensait au journal de sa mère et au livre que lui avait offert son ancien professeur. Ledit professeur, quant à lui, ressentait de la culpabilité. Il avait reconnu l'écriture sur le journal que Dumbledore avait offert à Violet, l'homme ne s'était pas permis de lire évidemment mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas reconnaître l'écriture de Lily ? Et puis il avait vu la tristesse s'emparer du visage de la jeune femme et ça lui avait fait mal. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu faire en sorte que les parents des jumeaux soient là pour fêter leur anniversaire, et bien sûr, la perte de son amie d'enfance était toujours douloureuse...Mais cette nouvelle souffrance qu'il éprouvait en voyant sa colocataire triste...Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il presque en murmurant.

Severus ne pensait pas dire ces mots tout haut mais ils étaient sorti tous seuls.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Violet, étonnée.

- Que vos parents ne soient pas présents.

- Oh...Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est Voldemort qui les a tué, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour elle, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle aurait voulu ajouter « nous avons déjà eu cette conversation » mais la femme s'abstint, après tout, il était logique que son ancien professeur ne puisse pas se débarrasser de ses remords en quelques jours. Ce serait difficile et long et il aurait besoin du soutien de quelqu'un de proche. Si Violet pouvait être cette personne alors c'était aussi bien.

- C'est moi qui ai rapporté la prophétie concernant votre frère au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est comme si j'avais tenu la baguette qui a tué Lily et James Potter. Vous devriez me haïr. Je comprendrais si vous me détestiez, déclara-t-il, la peine et la culpabilité clairement audible dans sa voix.

- Mais je ne vous hais pas, rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je sais que pour vous, ces événements sont récents mais pour moi, ça fait 18 ans que mes parents sont morts. Harry a vaincu Voldemort et dans le futur, vous avez largement racheté vos erreurs. Non, Severus, je ne peux pas vous haïr.

- Lily serait tellement fière de vous, murmura-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas connu ma mère mais je sais qu'elle aurait compris, qu'elle aurait pu vous pardonner, elle aussi. Vous vous êtes perdu pendant un moment mais le principal c'est que vous ayez retrouvé le bon chemin.

Elle serra un peu plus l'avant-bras du jeune homme et ça réchauffa le cœur du Maître des Potions. Son fardeau s'allégea un peu grâce aux paroles sincères de la jeune femme. Il plongea son regard noir dans celui si vert de cette personne étonnante avec qui il passait ses vacances d'été. Violet lui offrit un sourire éclatant et il lui en rendit un petit, c'était tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

- Ça prendra du temps pour que vous réalisiez que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus, mais je vous promet de vous aider à vous faire rentrer ça dans le crâne !

- Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! La taquina-t-il.

- Même Merlin ne pourra pas vous sauver, répondit-elle, hilare.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Ils regardaient tous deux l'étang , plongés dans leurs pensées. Une voix les tira de leurs songes. C'était Harry :

- Violet ! Cria-t-il.

- Je suis là !

Une minute plus tard, son jumeau sortit du bois et les rejoignit. Ses yeux passèrent de sa sœur à son ancien professeur plusieurs fois et il dû se forcer à ne pas sourire.

- On se demandait si une partie de Quidditch vous tenterait ? Demanda-t-il en incluant Severus-qui d'ailleurs fut plus que surpris.

- Du Quidditch ? Moi je suis partante, et vous Severus ? Dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son colocataire.

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils, il était évident à sa tête qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de chevaucher un balais...Mais un coup d'oeil aux yeux pétillants et plein d'espoir de Violet lui tira un soupir et il hocha la tête puis se leva.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le jardin où les attendaient les autres joueurs, à savoir, Ginny, Ron et George. Hermione ferait l'arbitre.

Violet alla se changer, elle troqua sa robe pour un short et un débardeur vert foncé et enfila ses rangers d'Auror par dessus une paire de chaussettes hautes pour éviter que le cuir ne lui abîme la peau. Après tout, même s'ils allaient jouer entre amis, le Quidditch restait un sport dangereux et la jeune femme était quelqu'un de casse-cou. Elle donna un coup de baguette et ses cheveux se retrouvèrent tressés.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, chacun avait un balai dans les mains. Ginny avait ramené celui qu'elle utilisait dans l'équipe professionnelle dans laquelle elle jouait. Ron avait le balai de l'époque où il était gardien à Poudlard, Harry évidemment avait apporté son Eclair de Feu . George avait un balai performant, il devait être sortit très récemment car Violet ne l'avait jamais vu. Le Survivant tendit à sa jumelle celui qu'elle utilisait souvent en mission alors que Severus avait en main l'ancienne monture de la jeune femme, celui avec lequel elle jouait dans l'équipe de Griffondor à Poudlard. Il n'était pas au top de la technologie du futur mais bien plus performant que les balais du marché des années 80.

George et Harry métamorphosèrent des bouts de bois en buts-bien sûr, ils étaient moins hauts que les vrais anneaux de Quidditch- et tous se positionnèrent pour commencer à jouer. George, Violet et Severus d'un côté-le roux était le gardien alors que les deux autres joueurs occupaient les postes de poursuiveurs. Harry, Ginny et Ron de l'autre. Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley était gardien. Ils avaient décidé que l'équipe qui marquerait le plus de buts gagnerait, les cognards et le vif d'or ne seraient pas libérés de leur boîte.

Une fois tous les joueurs dans les airs et en position, Hermione donna le coup d'envoi en lançant le souaffle.

Chaque équipe avait des qualités indéniables. Harry et Ginny étaient rapides et visiblement, être en couple leur réussissaient puisqu'ils étaient en harmonie totale. De leur côté, Severus et Violet découvrirent que les atouts Serpentard du jeune homme s'alliaient parfaitement avec le caractère un peu tête brûlée de sa coéquipière Griffondor.

Les balais tournoyaient dans le ciel, s'esquivant, se heurtant mais toujours d'une manière fair-play et amicale.

Le jeu eut le même effet sur tous les participants, ils étaient tous plus détendus et oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas le balai sur lequel ils volaient et le souaffle qu'ils se passaient. Bien sûr, certains étaient plus prompt à des démonstrations bruyantes que d'autres. Violet et Severus étaient plus discrets que les autres.

Pour le jeune homme, il s'agissait de son caractère et même s'il s'amusait, il gardait un visage presque impassible-si ce n'était ses yeux qui le trahissaient pour qui savait décrypter les signes. La jeune sorcière, quant à elle, avait été bruyante et expansive dans son adolescence mais la guerre et l'année suivante l'avaient changé. Le deuil et la douleur encourue lors de la perte des êtres qui lui étaient chers avaient assagis son caractère enthousiaste et extraverti. Néanmoins, un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres et le rose qui colorait ses joues était un signe explicite du plaisir qu'elle prenait à disputer ce pseudo-match.

La pensée que les touches de rose sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme faisait ressortir joliment ses yeux verts traversa l'esprit de Severus, qui se surprit à penser à elle de cette manière-là. Il mit cependant cette idée de côté et de l'oublier.

Au bout de trois quart d'heures d'une partie acharnée où les deux équipes se talonnaient, le jeu prit fin sur une victoire de l'équipe d'Harry, Ginny et Ron et le fait que la rouquine était une joueuse professionnelle n'était pas étranger à cela. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient gagné que de dix points, à savoir un but.

Severus était mauvais perdant, évidemment et il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre-prendre une douche- ce qui fit sourire Violet. La jeune femme aurait bien été se rafraîchir également mais il y avait encore des invités et ça ne se faisait pas de s'en aller alors que tous le monde était là en parti pour elle. Pour l'heure, la sorcière se contenta donc de se lancer un sort de rafraîchissement instantané et un charme de propreté et séchage sur ses vêtements et elle-même. Cela suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule et puisse profiter de la baignoire.

L'après-midi se poursuivit, tout aussi détendu et animé que la matinée. Violet conversait avec un peu tout le monde et elle avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Elle se sentait revivre, c'était comme si elle s'autorisait enfin à continuer sa vie sans Fred. Son long deuil avait définitivement pris fin, la boucle était bouclée. Elle prit une grande respiration en songeant à cela. Elle était heureuse d'avoir la vie devant elle, un peu effrayée également. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Bien sûr, Violet avait son travail et sa famille-Harry, les Weasley et Hermione- mais est-ce que ce serait suffisant ? La sorcière se surprit à se dire qu'avoir à nouveau un homme dans sa vie ne serait pas une mauvaise idée mais...Il risquait d'être assez difficile à trouver car elle savait déjà qu'il fallait que cette personne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu...

La jeune Potter chassa ses pensées de son esprit et alla piéger le verre de son jumeau avec une nouvelle invention de George : du jus BavBulles. Il s'agissait d'une potion inodore, incolore et sans goût à mélanger à une boisson quelconque-déconseillé avec l'alcool cependant. Actuellement, le verre de son frère contenait du jus de citrouille. Après en avoir versé trois gouttes-l'effet durerait donc approximativement trois minutes- elle attendit qu'Harry boive. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Violet riait aux éclats en regardant son jumeau se mettre à baver comme un escargot sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers elle puis vers Harry qui se passait inlassablement une serviette sur la bouche, ce qui faisait encore plus rire sa sœur.

Trois minutes plus tard, un sorcier aux cheveux décoiffés courrait après sa sœur afin de lui faire payer son effronterie sous une attaque de chatouilles. La jeune femme se rendit dans la maison en riant, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait -trop occupée à voir si son frangin la rattrapait-et se cognait contre quelque chose de chaud et visiblement vivant puisque deux mains se saisirent de ses épaules afin de l'empêcher de tomber. La sorcière leva les yeux et plongea son regard encore rieur dans les onyx de son colocataire qui l'observait, un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin...Un sourire tout Séverusien dirons-nous.

- Ah ! Professeur, tenez-la moi , il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper ! S'exclama Harry.

Le Maître des Potions hésita quelques instants mais finalement il fit pivoter la jeune femme sur elle-même après lui avoir adressé un sourire mesquin- et continua à lui tenir les épaules :

- Oh Severus ! Vous me trahissez !

- Ma vengeance pour nous avoir fait perdre, déclara-t-il, un rire mal dissimulé dans la voix.

- Oh mais ! Commença-t-elle...

Mais ne put pas finir car déjà Harry lui chatouillait les côtes et Violet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire aux éclats tout en essayant de se dégager de la prise que Severus avait sur elle et des mains taquines de son jumeau.

Durant la séance de torture, la sorcière en vint à s'appuyer contre son ancien professeur afin de ne pas juste s'écrouler par terre et se tordre de rire et si elle ne remarqua rien-trop occupé à se faire chatouiller-Severus se retrouva un peu mal à l'aise mais en même temps...Vivant...Sentir le corps de la femme contre le sien, sa chaleur qui se diffusait d'elle et semblait le réchauffer...C'était agréable et il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve plus souvent des prétextes pour l'avoir contre lui sans pour autant paraître suspect.

Au bout de trois minutes de rires hystériques, Harry cessa son traitement et tapota la tête de sa sœur :

- On ne met pas du jus BavBulles dans le verre de son aîné sans pâtir des conséquences, Soeurette , dit-il en souriant.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas attrapé si Severus ne m'avait pas retenu !

- Merci Professeur pour m'avoir aidé à faire régner la Justice dans ce cas, répondit Harry, un sourire en coin.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Potter, déclara le potionniste, un rictus aux lèvres.

Le Sauveur adressa un regard étrange au professeur et il allait visiblement dire quelque chose lorsque Dumbledore et les autres invités rentrèrent dans le salon :

- Il va être l'heure pour nous tous de vous dire au-revoir, Severus, Violet, déclara le directeur avec un sourire.

- Après des remerciements et des au-revoir, tout le monde s'en alla soit par porte-au-loin temporel ou juste par la cheminée.

Violet put constater que le jardin avait été rangé et le seul signe de leur petite fête étaient les cadeaux de la jeune Potter entassés sur la table basse du salon.

La maison était vide et calme, la sorcière se tourna vers son colocataire et lui adressa un sourire brillant. Il lui répondit par un petit sourire, qui pour lui, voulait dire beaucoup et qui sembla allumer un doux feu dans la poitrine de la sorcière. Non, se dit la femme, la maison n'était définitivement pas vide.

A/N : * eruditio velox = connaissance rapide.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je voulais vous proposer de me donner vos idées concernant les choses que Lily pourraient avoir à dire à Violet dans le journal.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé si Harry allait avoir le sien ou pas, qu'en pensez-vous ?

La relation entre Severus et Vivi va bientôt prendre un tournant mais je ne sais pas si ça sera dans le prochain chapitre ^^

A bientôt et Merci de suivre ce que je fais, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! =)


	15. Chapitre 14- Le bien de tous

Bonjour !

Un chapitre rapide pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente pour le chapitre 13 ! Les choses...avancent entre Sev et Vivi ^^ (mais je ne veux pas les faire avancer trop vite !) En tout cas, je peux vous dire que la suite de l'histoire vous réserve tout un tas de surprises, certaines bonnes, d'autres moins bonnes (je vous entend déjà vous offusquer d'ici XD) !

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira en tout cas ^^ !

Chapitre 14 – Le bien de tous.

_"**Forgot about the war**_

_Oublie la guerre_

_**We barely touch ,**_

_On ne touchait presque pas,_

_**As if being watched**_

_Comme si nous étions observés"_ Pulling our weight - Radio Dept (soundtrack du sublime film Marie Antoinette de Sofia Coppola...Non, j'fais pas du tout de la pub XD)

La journée avait été bien remplie et Violet se sentait paisible et...Oui, heureuse. Son cœur battait vivement dans sa poitrine et elle avait conscience de la chaleur qui régnait en elle. Etre entourée des siens avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle-bien sûr après le décès de Fred, elle n'avait plus ressentit cela alors elle appréciait d'autant plus !

D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans leur chambre. Severus avait besoin d'être un peu seul-après tout, il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable à la base- et Violet mourrait d'envie de prendre un bain puis de bouquiner dans son lit.

La jeune femme prit son temps dans la salle de bain, elle prit d'abord une douche rapide afin de se débarrasser de la transpiration dû au Quidditch puis se fit couler un bain moussant qui sentait bon le chèvre-feuille.

Severus quant à lui, tâchait de se concentrer sur la mise au point d'une potion qui associerait une potion de régénération sanguine et d'apaisement nerveux afin de soulager les effets du Doloris, s'il pouvait également faire en sorte d'y ajouter les constituant d'une potion de guérison des plaies, sa création serait parfaite. Le sujet de recherche était intéressant et le Maître des Potions ne doutait pas de son utilité future...Mais voilà...Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le parchemin devant lui, son esprit n'arrêtait de vagabonder, plus précisément il repassait en boucle les moments de la journée où Violet lui avait sourit.

Au début de leur entente, il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mais maintenant, Severus ne parvenait plus tellement à retrouver les traits de Lily dans le visage de la jeune Potter...Et il fallait dire qu'il ne cherchait pas. Le potionniste voyait Violet pour la personne qu'elle était réellement : capable de disputer un match de Quidditch en réalisant des figures improbables -il avait cru faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il l'avait vu foncé droit vers le sol et redresser son balais à seulement dix centimètres de la pelouse- mais la femme pouvait aussi jouer la plus douce des mélodies au piano. Elle était toute en nuances et paradoxes, courageuse, intrépide et en même temps incroyablement féminine et empathique. Le professeur se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il admirait cette sorcière comme il n'avait jamais admiré aucune femme, pas même Lily.

La rousse n'était qu'éclat, elle était comme une flamme vive en pleine nuit et Severus était un papillon qui ne pouvait que voler autour de cette lumière sans jamais pouvoir la toucher au risque de se brûler.

Violet était différente, elle possédait une part d'ombre derrière son sourire angélique. Elle était une guerrière et savait ne pas prendre de gants avec ses adversaires, la jeune femme était une survivante. La sorcière avait vu des choses horribles pendant la guerre et elle avait lancé des sorts auxquels sa mère n'aurait probablement pas osé mettre en pratique. Pas par manque de courage, bien sûr que Lily était courageuse mais d'une manière différente de sa fille. Elle était la mère aimante qui sacrifiait sa vie pour ses enfants, la brune était plus le genre à botter les fesses à celui qui venait lui chercher des ennuis et ça lui plaisait.

Il réalisait aujourd'hui que la raison pour laquelle Lily et lui n'avaient jamais pu être ensemble c'est parce qu'ils étaient trop différents. Malgré sa compassion et sa capacité à aimer, son amie d'enfance n'aurait jamais pu pleinement le comprendre, elle qui avait eu une famille aimante et des amis autre que lui à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette profonde différence qu'elle n'avait pas pu comprendre que l'insulte qu'il lui avait lancé en cinquième année n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait.

Avec cette réalisation, il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Ce n'était pas que Severus n'avait pas été assez bien pour son amie d'enfance, c'est qu'ils avaient juste pris des chemins différents. Le sien était tortueux et parsemé d'erreurs mais au final, il était revenu du bon côté. Le jeune homme se sentit respirer presque librement, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis trop longtemps. La douleur de la perte de la rousse était toujours là, au fond de lui mais ce n'était plus la souffrance qui lui coupait le souffle comme au début, il pouvait tourner la page, continuer à vivre.

De son côté, après avoir passé une heure dans le bain, Violet sortit et s'enroula dans une serviette puis sécha ses cheveux magiquement mais ne les attacha pas, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'habilla pour la nuit- un ensemble caraco, short en coton bleu lavande- et se mit au lit avec le livre de Severus dans les mains.

Une fois sous les draps, elle s'installa confortablement en mettant les coussins sous son dos contre la tête de lit. La jeune femme passa ses doigts religieusement sur la couverture en cuir dont le titre était inscrit en caractères dorés et élégamment stylisés. Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait l'ouvrage et passait en revue la table des matières qui comprenait entre autre « Sortilèges du bouclier basiques et évolués », « le rôle des runes en magie protectrice », « la magie sacrificielle, histoire et théorie », « la magie sacrificielle : mise en pratique »... Rien que les titres promettaient d'être passionnant !

L'Auror commença donc la lecture du premier chapitre qui était en fait une explication basique de ce qu'était la magie sacrificielle, dans quels cas l'utiliser. Elle apprit ainsi que Lily avait usé de ce type de magie pour sauver la vie d'Harry- et la sienne par la même occasion- une vie pour une vie, ce que sa mère avait fait demandait un amour et un dévouement sans borne et apparemment c'était souvent le cas. Le sacrifice demandé était proportionnel au but du sorcier, plus la demande était grande, plus le tribut à payer l'était également. La mort, bien sûr était la magie poussé à son paroxysme et cela demandait une grande force et un amour inconditionnel, ce qui n'était pas forcément donné à tout le monde. Dans tous les cas, un tel acte n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

Malgré le fait que la lecture était vraiment passionnante, Violet s'endormit en plein milieu du premier chapitre. La journée avait été riche en émotions et il fallait dire que la partie de Quidditch avait terminé de l'épuiser.

Le cottage baignait dans le calme de la nuit jusqu'à ce des cris réduisent ce silence à néant. Severus venait tout juste de se glisser dans son lit et il se releva bien vite, baguette à la main et un sort sur le bout de la langue. L'ex-Mangemort se précipita en silence jusqu'à la chambre de sa colocataire d'où provenait les hurlements. Les lumières étaient allumées, le professeur fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la porte et il comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

Violet n'était pas en danger de mort, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la petite pièce. La jeune femme était juste la victime de ses démons intérieurs. Sans y réfléchir, le sorcier entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit et finit par s'y asseoir, à ce moment-là, la jeune femme se mit à crier son prénom d'une manière tellement désespérée... « SEVERUS ! » Il semblait que son cri résonnait contre les murs de la chambre. Sur le coup, l'homme resta stupéfait : Potter rêvait-cauchemardait-de lui, elle criait son prénom comme si...comme s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave...Il lâcha un soupir en se disant que dans l'immédiat, ces réflexions pouvaient bien attendre, il y avait un problème plus urgent.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules presque nues-oui parce qu'une minuscule bretelle de coton...ça ne compte pas vraiment-de la femme et les secoua doucement en l'appelant afin d'attirer son attention. Tout d'abord, les cris se muèrent en gémissements puis Violet finit par ouvrir les yeux et reconnut immédiatement l'homme face à elle.

La sorcière passa ses mains sur le cou de Severus, à l'endroit où Nagini l'avait mordu et laissa échapper un rire hystérique qui se mua en un sanglot étouffé. Le potionniste, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il n'était pas doué en ce qui concernait les relations humaines...Il lâcha un profond soupir et laissa son instinct parler pour lui. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour des épaules de la jeune femme et il l'attira contre lui. Apparemment, c'était la bonne chose à faire car son amie passa ses bras fins-mais qui étaient plus forts qu'ils en avaient l'air-autour de sa taille et se blottit tout contre lui. Il sentait la respiration saccadée de Violet contre son cou.

- J'ai cru que...que vous étiez mort, murmura-t-elle.

L'espion fronça légèrement les sourcils et la serra un peu plus sans s'en rendre compte :

- Je suis là, nous sommes tous les deux en sécurité, répondit-il avec une voix dénuée de son sarcasme habituel.

Violet releva la tête et planta son regard encore humide dans celui de son ami. Il y avait dans ces yeux noirs, une chaleur cachée presque imperceptible et la sorcière était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas été présente au début de l'été. Sentir le corps chaud de cet homme contre le sien, le sentir en vie chassa les dernières images du cauchemar qui venait de la hanter. Elle osa un petit sourire timide et Severus le lui rendit. Ce n'était pas un de ces rictus mesquins ou moqueurs qu'il lui donnait souvent, c'était un vrai sourire-petit certes mais bien présent. Les traits de l'homme s'en trouvèrent changer et le cœur de la jeune Auror sembla rater un battement.

Finalement, le Maître des Potions la jugea assez calme et finit par la lâcher, même si au fond, aucun des deux n'avaient réellement envie de mettre fin à cet instant, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser durer plus longtemps sans que cela ne devienne étrange.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé, déclara Violet, clairement gênée.

- Je ne dormais pas alors ça ne fait rien, répondit-il. Evitez de vous endormir sans avoir occludé, ajouta-t-il.

- On ne m'y reprendra pas, dit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

Le sorcier regagna sa chambre en se disant qu'il avait tenu Violet dans ses bras deux fois aujourd'hui et que la seule chose qui le contrariait là-dedans c'était que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée mais décida de dormir et d'analyser tout ça demain.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, était chamboulée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire...Elle s'était revu dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Harry, Ron et Hermione après que Voldemort ait lâché son serpent sur le potionniste sauf que cette fois-ci...Ils n'avaient pas pu avoir recourt aux larmes de phoenix pour sauver leur ancien professeur et Severus était mort dans ses bras...Et, par Merlin, voir la vie s'éteindre dans ces yeux noirs était juste insupportablement douloureux !

Violet laissa échapper un souffle tremblant avant de passer une main sur son visage moite à cause des sueurs froides, conséquences de son cauchemar. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, le jeune homme qui était venu la réconforter faisait à présent parti de sa « meute », des proches pour lesquels elle donnerait tout. La sorcière n'en prenait conscience que maintenant mais pourtant c'était évident qu'elle en était venue à tenir à Severus comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle le connaissait...Et dans un sens, ça faisait vraiment plusieurs années qu'elle le fréquentait...Bon sang, les choses étaient compliquées avec ce voyage dans le temps...Mais l'essentiel résidait dans le fait qu'ils s'entendaient admirablement bien et d'une certaine façon, ils se complétaient tout en se ressemblant. C'était quelque chose de réconfortant qui réchauffait son cœur d'une agréable manière.

La sorcière ramassa le livre qui était tombé par terre et caressa la couverture après l'avoir posé sur sa table de chevet. Un mouvement de baguette plus tard et l'obscurité régnait sur la pièce. Se laissant submerger par le sentiment de réconfort causé par l'étreinte de Severus- une étreinte qui sentait bon le bois de santal-Violet se concentra sur son occlumencie, une demie-heure plus tard, elle dormait paisiblement, bercée par les réminiscences d'une fragrance masculine mais raffinée.

Le lendemain, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne fit allusion aux événements de la veille, plus précisément de la nuit. Les journées défilèrent, agréables même si par moment, il y avait des instants étranges où Severus et Violet se regardaient droit dans les yeux et semblaient attendre quelque chose mais sans vraiment savoir quoi.

La jeune femme réussit à arracher plusieurs sourires à l'homme qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, était tellement renfermé. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas Monsieur Exubérance mais il y avait néanmoins une nette amélioration. La sorcière se surprit également plusieurs fois à rire de bon cœur à une moquerie ou une réplique cinglante de Severus. Il se révéla qu'elle appréciait grandement son humour mordant et était pourvue d'assez d'auto-dérision pour ne pas prendre la mouche.

Souvent le soir, Violet se surprenait à songer à ce parfum de bois de santal qui l'avait envahie lorsque son colocataire était venue la sortir de son cauchemar. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi cette odeur l'obsédait tant...Auparavant, ce n'était pas un parfum qu'elle appréciait particulièrement mais désormais...il était dans son top 5 de ses fragrances préférées. Peut-être qu'au final...Ce n'était pas tant le parfum qui importait mais celui qui le portait ?

Du côté du Maître des Potions, les choses étaient à peu de choses près identiques. Le sorcier appréciait grandement la compagnie de son amie et il chérissait cette amitié plus que tout car la seule personne à qui il s'était ouvert auparavant était désormais morte. La jeune Potter était intelligente et avait de l'esprit, un sens de l'humour parfois un peu étrange mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Elle réchauffait son cœur resté trop longtemps endormi et il n'avait pas su, jusqu'à maintenant à quel point il pouvait être bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tout et de rien. De sujets légers ou bien sérieux, de lui parfois, sans avoir peur d'être jugé.

Souvent le soir, Severus se surprenait à songer à la nuit où il avait irruption dans la chambre de son amie, il l'avait serré contre lui et l'homme n'arrivait pas à oublier la sensation de la peau chaude et douce de Violet sous ses doigts. La sensation de ce corps chaud et qui avait l'air tellement fragile tout contre le sien. Par Merlin, il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver un prétexte pour la tenir encore une fois de cette manière...Et généralement, il s'arrêtait de penser à ça à ce moment précis car le professeur n'aimait pas du tout la direction que son esprit prenait. Quant à analyser cette envie, c'était tout simplement hors de question.

En ce qui concernait leur entraînement pour devenir des animagi, les choses avançaient correctement. Violet avait réussi à transformer ses oreilles, ses mains et elle avait même eu des moustaches. Le sorcier, lui, avait fait muté ses yeux, ses dents et de la fourrure avait recouvert ses bras et ses jambes. Ils s'étaient regardé un moment avant d'éclater de rire-enfin ce fut le cas pour Violet, le brun se contenta juste d'un sourire amusé, ce qui équivalait à une bonne crise de rire pour quelqu'un comme lui !

Vers la fin de la première semaine d'Août, Violet trouva le courage de commencer à lire le journal de sa mère. Actuellement, elle se trouvait dans la véranda, assise confortablement sur le sofa en rotin mais aux coussins moelleux. Elle ignorait si Severus était dans sa chambre ou dans le jardin.

Après une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Violet ouvrit le petit cahier relié de cuir. Elle se dit que sa mère avait vraiment une jolie écriture et cela fit naître un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme tourna la première page qu'elle avait déjà lue et s'arrêta à la seconde où une photo de famille était collée. Lily et James étaient côte à côte, debout devant un saule pleureur et il faisait coucou à l'appareil photo d'une main alors que de l'autre il tenait chacun un bébé. Son père tenait Harry et elle était dans les bras de la rousse. Les jumeaux riaient à celui qui prenait la photo. Une note indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Sirius et qu'il avait dû recourir à des grimaces élaborées pour faire rire son frère qui préférait plutôt essayer d'attraper les lunettes de James. Cette anecdote la fit rire un peu mais il se fana bien vite : les maraudeurs et Lily étaient tous morts.

Bon sang, la lecture de ce journal n'allait vraiment pas être facile !

La troisième page était le réel commencement du journal :

_1er Janvier 1981_

_J'ai décidé de commencer ce journal le jour du premier de l'an. Ton frère et toi avez eu cinq mois hier. Vous êtes déjà des Maraudeurs ! Harry adore jouer avec les lunettes de James et toi, tu aimes particulièrement agripper mes cheveux dans tes petites mains. Il semble aussi, que vous ayez tous les deux une passion pour la peinture comme l'attestent les murs de la cuisine à chaque fois que je vous donne de la purée de pois!_-A ce moment, Violet laissa échapper un son amusé car Harry et elle détestaient toujours autant ça- _Vous vous ressemblez tellement tous les deux ! Je n'ose même pas imaginé toutes les bêtises farfelues que vous allez inventer plus tard pour tous nous faire tourner en bourrique ! _

_En ce moment, je suis à l'étage et je vous entend rire avec James, Sirius et Rémus, j'espère que ton père n'essaye pas encore de vous faire tenir sur un balais jouet, je lui ai déjà dit que vous étiez trop petit, même s'il y a quelqu'un pour vous soutenir. Peter n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui...Violet, je dois t'avouer que...même s'il est notre gardien du secret (ce n'était pas mon idée, j'aurais préféré Sirius), je n'ai pas tellement confiance en Queudver, surtout ces derniers temps. Il vient nous voir moins souvent et on dirait qu'il est mal à l'aise. J'en ai parlé à James mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien remarqué et que je m'inquiétais trop..._

_Bref...Je ne suis pas là pour m'étaler sur l'opiniâtreté de Cornedrue ! Par Merlin, ce journal est plus difficile à écrire que ce que je pensais..._

_Ma chérie, je veux que tu sais que je t'aime. Plus que tout. _

_J'espère que tu grandiras avec nous et si James et moi ne sommes plus...Là...J'espère que vous irez vivre avec Sirius ou Rémus, ou mieux les deux ! Nous sommes en train de discuter de ça justement, établir un plan pour qu'ils emménagent ensemble si quelque chose devait nous arriver. Il manquerait une présence féminine mais bon, tous les deux vous adorent. Je sais qu'ils sauront vous élever comme il faut. Même si Sirius aura tendance à vouloir faire les quatre cent coups avec vous plutôt qu'à vous raisonner._

_J'ai appris récemment que Pétunia et son mari avait eu un bébé. Ils l'ont appelé Dudley, il me semble...Il a à peu près votre âge mais je doute que vous le fréquentiez beaucoup. Pétunia n'est pas vraiment très...Disons qu'elle a du mal avec tout ce qui a trait à la magie. C'est dommage, ma sœur me manque._

_Quoi qu'il arrive, Harry et toi devez rester unis. C'est important Violet. La famille passe avant tout. Soutenez vous et ne vous chercher pas querelle, le monde est déjà bien assez cruel. Mais je pense que les choses iront bien pour vous. Je veux y croire. Nous ferons tout pour. _

_Je vais m'en tenir là pour aujourd'hui. Il est bientôt l'heure de vos biberons. _

_A demain ma chérie._

Apparemment, Lily n'avait jamais songé un seul instant que ses enfants puissent atterrir chez sa sœur...Elle semblait certaine qu'ils allaient grandir avec leur parrain, aimés et choyés. Bon sang, si elle savait...Si seulement sa mère avait écouté son instinct et avait fait quelque chose concernant Pettigrow !

Tout un tas de sentiments se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme, visiblement, il avait été aussi difficile pour la rousse d'écrire ce journal que pour la brune de le lire. Les anecdotes avaient fait sourire Violet mais elles laissaient une sensation douce amère au final. Le pire c'était probablement le « A demain ma chérie » comme si sa mère était encore en vie. C'était trop à supporter et sans s'en rendre compte, l'Auror s'était mise à pleurer.

Severus choisit ce moment pour revenir du fin fond du jardin et il la fixa un moment à l'entrée de la véranda avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et automatiquement, la sorcière vint se blottir tout contre lui.

La chaleur des bras de son ancien professeur était quelque chose de rassurant qui l'empêchait de trop se perdre dans sa peine. L'odeur du bois de santal la submergea et la jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre le torse de son ami .

Au début, le brun ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour réconforter Violet...Il était toujours perdu dans ce genre de situations, d'autant plus que la jeune femme se serrait contre lui mais n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Severus se laissa guider par son intuition et sa main se trouva dans la chevelure de sa colocataire. Il caressa ses cheveux avec révérence alors que son bras s'enroulait d'une manière possessive autour de la taille fine de l'Auror qui nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Par Salazar, le jeune homme n'avait pas été aussi proche physiquement d'une amie depuis tellement longtemps ! Le souffle saccadé de Violet vint chatouiller sa peau et le fit frissonner alors que son cœur rata un battement.

Finalement, la jeune femme se calma lentement et ils restèrent encore un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence. L'ex-Mangemort avait fermé les yeux et passait et repassait ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés de son amie, qui, quant à elle, se sentait moins opressée par le poids de tous les proches qui n'étaient plus de ce monde. Ici, au creux des bras de Severus, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais, son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude et la jeune femme se sentait plus légère, en y réfléchissant bien, elle se rendit compte que des petits papillons semblaient avoir élu domicile dans son ventre.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire durer ce moment éternellement et finirent donc pas se séparer. Du bout des doigts, le plus vieux essuya les joues humides de son amie avant de plonger son regard noir dans celui, émeraude qui lui faisait face. Le temps parut s'arrêter. C'était un de ces instants où une relation amicale pouvait prendre un tournant bien plus sérieux mais le moment passa et les deux jeunes gens se levèrent. Violet ramassa son journal et après un petit sourire encore tremblant à Severus, elle monta dans sa chambre, troublée.

L'homme retourna dans le jardin, il avait bien besoin de marcher un peu afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se rendit vers l'étang sans vraiment réfléchir à l'endroit où ses pieds le menaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il aimait autant tenir sa colocataire tout contre lui...Le professeur essaya de trouver un élément de comparaison mais sa seule véritable amitié avait été avec Lily et il s'était vite retrouvé à nourrir des sentiments plus profonds pour la rousse... Les liens qu'il avait entretenu avec ses anciens... « collègues » Mangemorts n'étaient pas vraiment dignes d'intérêt. La seule conclusion raisonnable et logique ne lui plaisait pas : il commençait à voir Violet sous un autre jour et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. D'une la jeune femme n'était là que pour la durée des vacances d'été et puis l'amour avait fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui, du moins c'était le cas avec son amie d'enfance. Il avait fini par l'insulter et finalement la trahir en embrassant les voies de la magie noire, ce qui avait conduit à son assassinat.

Non, très franchement, il valait mieux que Violet et lui soient juste des amis. Pour le bien de tout le monde.


End file.
